Xiaolin Showdown: The Jack Pack Season 1
by Stryker Young
Summary: I decided that Jack Spicer should have buddies because let's face it, while he's adorably dorky he's not good on his own. Plus Wuya's annoying and Chase is a jerk and the monks need to have a moment to be put in their place. So I made some new Jack troopers. Hope you like and sorry some of the chapters aren't very long! Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so when I said I _had_ them...I didn't know I would _lose_ them..."

"But of _course_," Chase Young growled, resting his head on the back of his hand and leaning back in his throne. "You are becoming more trouble than you're worth, Jack Spicer."

Jack laughed nervously as Chase's lions circled around him hungrily. He'd been sent to steal Shen Gon Wu from the Xiaolin monks, and had almost succeeded. But, unfortunately, his robots spontaneously exploded, so he was caught and beaten within an inch of his life...again. His long black trench coat was torn and ragged, his black pants were filled with slashes, and his black boots were covered in soot. His red hair was falling across his pale face and his goggles were hanging haphazardly around his scrawny neck. Chase's green snake eyes narrowed disdainfully as he shook his head.

"You were given yet _another_ simple task," he said as he stood and defended down the stairs. "And you failed again. _And_ you had the guts to come back."

He grabbed Jack up by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Jack gagged and bit his lip, praying this wouldn't end like the last time.

"Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't turn you into cat food," chase growled.

His lions growled hungrily. Jack swallowed hard.

"Um, I..." he stammered. "I...bugged their rooms..."

He grimaced when Chase's glare deepened, then yelped when Chase dropped him and one of the cats grabbed the seat of his pants, dangling him inches from the floor. He groaned to himself. Chase wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, especially when you botched a job. He was getting tired of being shoved around by a pompous, rich, kitty-lover, no matter if he was the "Baddest Villain of Them All". Jack thought he was just a jerk.

"You know," he started, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. "The monks do everything together."

"So?" Chase asked coldly.

Usually that cold tone would make Jack clamp up, but this time he just swallowed hard and continued.

"_So_ I'm at a disadvantage every time you send me on these little milk runs by myself."

"Really?" Chase scoffed. "Then next time I'll send Wuya with you."

"She's useless and untrustworthy."

"Oh?" Then take the bulbous ninja."

"Tubbymora? Pass. He's slimy."

"Cyclops then—"

"I need a _team_, Chase! People who I know have my back when I'm going into this kinda stuff."

"Jack, please, I've had ENOUGH teenage angst for the day," Chase declared, rolling his eyes. "I don't have time to search for ways to deal with your trust issues."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, then frowned. Chase furrowed his brow and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed tight. He tilted his head.

"_You_ have a _kid_?" he asked.

"What?" Chase questioned, staring at him. "I..._no_, I have no children."

"Then what _other_ teenager has been in here?" Jack asekd. "'Cause last time I checked I'm the _only_ teen groupie you've got."

"He━"

"Uncle?"

Chase visibly twitched. Jack's eyebrows raised high as a boy about his age appeared on one of the balconies above Chase's throne. He had black hair, shaved at both sides, with green streaks splicing through it. The top looked much like a fallen mohawk, combed to hang in front of his eyes. His eyes were like Chase's, only brighter and with thicker pupils. He was pale and stick thin, as tall as Jack, and was wearing a black ripped t-shirt and black jeans that were tight enough for him to put the legs into his combat boots.

"What's going on?" the teen asked. "Who's this?"

"Stryker, I _asked_ you to stay in your room." Chase called, an exasperated look on his face.

Jack thought he also heard a hint of a whine in Chase's voice.

"It's boring in there,"Stryker complained, kicking up and sitting on the balcony rail. "You didn't give me anything to do."

He squinted down at Jack, a puzzled look on his face.

"So who _is_ this?" he asked again. "And why is your cat eating him."

"He's…" Chase started, looking back at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and drooped his eyelids. "He's one of my employees."

He turned back to Stryker and gave a forced smile.

"Please go back to your room."

"What's his name?" Stryker asked.

"Uh━"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," Jack interrupted. "Newfound cat hater."

Chase growled at him as Stryker gave a short laugh.

"'Evil boy genius', huh?" he asked Jack. "Then what're you doing with my _uncle_?"

"Stryker, go _back_ to your _room_!" Chase commanded, his voice echoing off the walls.

The two exchanged glares, the tension thick between them. Finally, Stryker flipped back onto the balcony and headed to his room. Chase gave a quiet sigh of relief, a rare look of sadness passing his face. He composed himself as he turned back to Jack, who suddenly wished he was a turtle.

"Now then," Chase started, his lizard eyes glowing fiercely. "I have another job for you. It's _simple_. Simple _enough_ for even _you_ to accomplish."

"...Riiiiight…" Jack said. "Because we _both_ haven't heard _that_ before."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dojo, are you _sure_ it's this way?"

"I _was_!" the green giant dragon cried over the rush of the wind. "My senses are never wrong━"

"I would like to disagree, _amigo_!" Raimundo Pedrosa interrupted. "I can think of many many _many_ times when you're senses have been wrong!"

"Like when you took us to Madagascar when you had fleas," Kimiko Tohomiko agreed.

"Or the time you took us to the land of Texas so you could have bacon!" Omi added.

"Oh, actually…" Clay Bailey started sheepishly. "That was 'causa me."

"Well, I'm sure _this_ time!" Dojo assured them icily. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who left the Shadow of Fear in the _washing machine_!"

Everyone glared at Raimundo.

"...It was _really_ early in the morning, okay?" Rai said, defensively crossing his arms. "How was I supposed to be awake enough to know it would explode and land in Hong Kong?"

"What were you _doing_ with it in the first place?" Omi asked as Dojo flew over the giant city.

"I had a nightmare and I wanted to see if I could capture it and, you know, make it disappear," Rai explained. "Found out it didn't work when I started running from _squirrels_."

"Well, we're here," Dojo interrupted as Omi shivered. "Everyone can apologize to me when the fighting is done!"

He landed behind some crates on a dock and the monks got off. Almost immediately they heard buzzing and had to hide against the wood. Dojo reverted back to his small size and joined them.

"We would've been here _earlier_ if you hadn't fallen asleep along the way!" they heard Wuya complain.

"I couldn't help it!" Jack Spicer whined. "I didn't get enough sleep last night! Besides, _you_ would fall asleep too if you had to listen to a smelly ghost _nag_ you for fourteen hours!"

The monks snickered to each other as Jack flew right over them, his back slumped as he passed. Wuya, in her purple ghost form, was flying alongside him, continuing her rants as Jack wearily covered his ears.

"This should be a piece of cake," Kimiko said as they emerged and started searching the dock. "Jack seems more pathetic than usual."

"Yeah, I don't even think he brought those Junk-bots along!" Rai agreed, moving boxes around.

"While I agree most definitely with the both of you," Omi started, looking in the direction Jack had gone. "I do not wish to take the chance that he could surprise us."

"Omi's gotta point there," Clay said, looking at Rai. "What do you think?"

"Guess there's no harm in seeing what the dork's up to," Rai said, starting towards the warehouse Jack had disappeared into. "C'mon."

They snuck in and hid behind the crates stacked up everywhere. Jack had landed and was rifling through a box, his head dipped down into it.

"Hurry _up_, Jack!" Wuya commanded. "The monks will be here any minute!"

"I'm going, I'm _going_," Jack muttered, as the monks got closer. "This would be easier if Chase had given me someone with _hands_."

"What's he looking for?" Kimiko asked quietly, craning her neck to see.

"Probably the Shadow of Fear," Rai whispered, moving so she could see. "Though it doesn't look like he wants to be."

"How strange…" Omi whispered.

Jack gave a short grunt, then emerged from the crate, holding their Shen Gon Wu. Clay moved for the attack, but Rai put up a hand to stop him, studying Jack's expression. Or lack there of. Usually he'd be gloating to no one, calling out that the day belonged to him and such, but he just gave the Wu a shrug and put it in his backpack. Wuya noticed this as well.

"What's the matter, Jack?" she asked, floating in front of him. "Realizing you're not as much of a genius as you thought?"

"Just not feeling it today, ghost-hag," Jack spat at her, his two helicopter poles popping out of his pack. "Let's go, alright?"

"Hold on, Spicer."

Jack looked in the monks' direction as they jumped onto the crates and assumed fighting positions.

"Let's make this painless, okay?" Rai offered. "Hand over the Shadow of Fear."

"Oh _no_ it's the _monks_," Jack retorted lifelessly. "Guess they caught me I've _no choice_ but to give up."

"You insolent boy!" Wuya screeched, getting in Jack's face. "To even suggest the idea is a _disgrace_ to the Heylin side!"

Jack rolled his red eyes and sighed, then assumed a half-hearted fighting position.

"Why don't you come get it?" he lazily jeered, shrugging off his pack and dangling it in front of him.

The monks looked to Raimundo, who shrugged and gave a nod. They all jumped at Jack, who threw up his pack at the last second. Omi landed first, rolled, and leapt for the bag. He caught it just as his team landed around Jack, surrounding him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"You're a disgrace," Wuya grumbled at him as Omi opened the bag and frowned.

"It's empty!" he declared, showing it to Rai.

"_What_?" Rai asked, snatching it from him. "_How_?"

The monks gathered around him as Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and started to back away slowly.

"I saw him put it in!" Rai assured them, turning the bag upside down and shaking out gears, drawings and candy wrappers.

"How'd that no good snake get us this time?" Clay raged, turning towards where Jack _had_ been. "Hey, where'd he _go_?"

Jack picked up to a sprint when he hear them shout and come in his direction.

"How did you manage to hid the Shadow of Fear?" Wuya asked as she floated beside him.

"_Easy_," Jack said with a smirk, pulling at something over his shoulder. It slid off to reveal Jack's real backpack. "I switched bags when the _goof-troop_ wasn't looking."

"The Shroud of Shadows! I must say, you've impressed me, Jack!"

Something caught his arm and dragged him behind one of the crates. He started to protest, but the hooded figure put a hand over his mouth and a finger to their lips. A second later the monks passed, calling for Jack to show himself. The figure removed his hand when they were far enough. Wuya joined them when he took off his hood.

"Stryker?" Jack whispered as the boy turned and smirked at him. "What're you _doing_ here?"

"My uncle grounded me," he explained. "So I snuck out and followed you. Figured it'd be entertaining."

He looked at the Shroud in Jack's hand.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, this?" Jack questioned, looking as well. "The Shroud of Shadows. Turns whatever you want invisible."

"Nice. What'd you hide?"

Jack hesitated, then pulled the Shadow of Fear out of his backpack. Stryker tilted his head.

"A bird?" he asked.

"It's called the Shadow of Fear," Jack explained. "You can use it to view people's dreams and control their nightmares."

"_Sadistic_," Stryker commented, smirking as he took it. "How's it work?"

"You don't need to know."

Stryker looked up, then shoved Jack away as the monks landed between them. Raimundo grabbed the SOF and pulled, but Stryker refused to release it.

"Who're _you_?" Rai asked. "And why do you look familiar?"

"Name's Stryker," he said, giving the bird a hard pull in his direction. "Why do _you_ like a _narcissist_?"

Rai snarled as the SOF began to grow gold. Jack brushed off his clothes and stood alongside the monks, feeling uneasy.

"What's going on?" Stryker asked, staring at the Wu.

"It's called a Xiaolin Showdown," Rai explained, glaring at him, "It's a competition to decide who gets the Shen Gon Wu."

"Hey, he doesn't even know how to play!" Jack said. "It's _my_ Shen Gon Wu, so let _me_ play for it!"

"Whoever's got it has to play. Don't matter if he knows how."

"You talk too much," Stryker said, pulling so Rai stumbled. "Name your game."

"Fine!" Rai growled. "The game is 'Leap Frog'. I wager my Mantis Flip Coin against your…"

He paused.

"Uh…"

Jack groaned.

"Here," he said, tossing the Shroud to Stryker. "Just don't lose it."

"You ready?" Rai asked.

"Guess so." Stryker said.

"Then let's go: _Xiaolin Showdown_!"

As soon as the words were out of Rai's mouth the stacks of crates extended and shifted together, then hollowed out to form tunnels. Rai and Stryker yelped as they were raised up to them, Rai facing one tunnel, Stryker the other. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, Dojo and Wuya were lifted on a floating platform so they could see.

"_Gong yi tan pai_!" Rai shouted before he ran into the tunnel.

Stryker cocked and eyebrow at him in bewilderment. Jack smacked his forehead.

"That means _go_!" he shouted to him.

"_Oh_!" Stryker exclaimed as he darted into his own obstacle course.

The inside was rock and had little square columns that were shooting up, crashing into the ceiling, and coming back down to the floor, each repeating at different times.

"'_Leap Frog_'," Stryker said, nodding, "Got it."

He watched the columns for a moment, then lunged and did a front flip over it while it descended. Using his momentum, he springboarded over the second column just before it came up, then spun over the third and back flipped passed the fourth. The monks, Jack, Wuya and Dojo watched in awe.

"His techniques are superb!" Omi complimented. "He is giving Raimundo a dash for his change!"

"Uh, 'run for his money', Omi," Kimiko corrected. "But I gotta agree with you, he's pretty agile."

"Rai better be on his A game, then," Clay said. "Those roads are crossin' soon."

Sure enough, the two tunnels were combined where the Shadow of Fear rested. Raimundo emerged from the tunnel first and raced over to the podium. But Stryker bolted out and knocked his legs out from under him, then flipped so he was in front of the Wu. Rai stood up into a _kibadachi_ (in karate it's a wide stance that allows a lot of stability).

"You've got more skill than I thought you did," Rai admitted, putting up his fists.

"And you _don't_," Stryker jeered.

Rai lunged at him, throwing a sidekick. Stryker blocked it and grabbed his ankle, spun him, and threw him across the room. Rai landed on his feet and flicked up the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" he shouted.

He flipped up to the ceiling, kicked off, and shot down to the ground. Stryker dodged at the last second and stared at the giant crater Rai made, a smirk coming to his face.

"Wicked," he said, pulling out the SOS. "Shroud of Shadows!"

He threw it over his shoulders, disappearing from view. Rai pulled his leg out of the floor and looked around, then made a dash to the SOF. Suddenly he was thrown back, skidding across the floor. He looked up as Stryker pulled off the SOS and flipped up the MFC.

"You're not very good at keeping track of your stuff," Stryker teased with a smirk.

Rai, fed up with Stryker's attitude, lunged and tackled him. While taken by surprise, Stryker still managed to reach up and grab hold of something to keep him balanced. The object he grabbed gave out and the two fell anyway.

Suddenly the tunnels and columns were gone and Stryker and Rai were on the ground surrounded once more by the crates. Rai sat up in confusion as his teammates ran up to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…" Kimiko started, looking over at Stryker.

He grunted as he got up, then pulled the SOF from behind his back. Jack gave a shout of triumph as he and Wuya came up to him.

"_Dude_!" Jack cried. "You just won!"

"Don't sound _too_ surprised," Stryker commented, giving him a weak grin. "So do we go now?"

The monks gave him dirty looks.

"Yeah, we should," Jack said. He leaned towards Stryker and whispered: "They're sore losers."

Stryker snickered, causing the monks' glares to deepen. He and Jack gave them sarcastic waves, then bolted before they got any angrier.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know…" Dojo said slowly, squinting after them. "But he looked very familiar."

"What's going to look familiar is Master Fung's disappointed face," Rai sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "I can't believe I lost the MFC, the SOS, and the SOF to some newbie!"

"Don't beat yourself up, partner," Clay said, helping him off the ground. "He may've been new to the Showdown, but he wasn't new to the fightin'."

"Yes, that's true," Omi assured him. "He was pushing up moves that took me years to master."

"Uh, busting out, Omi," Rai corrected. "But thanks guys, I guess you're right."

"Let's go home," Dojo said, changing into his larger form. "I have a feeling Master Fung will want to hear about this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Should I take you home then?"

"Nah," Stryker said, leaning back in the padded seat of Jack's jet. He'd called it when they left the monks with their jaws on the ground. "Uncle Chase probably doesn't even know I'm gone."

"You realize you are defying the most _powerful_ man in this world," Wuya told him.

"Does she _ever_ stop talking?" Stryker asked Jack.

"Only when..._nope_, never!" Jack retorted with a sneer.

Wuya zipped through his head and growled in his face.

"Hey _hey_! _Don't_ distract the driver!" Jack shouted. "I may be Chase's nephew's accomplice but if _you_ get him killed your penalty will be a _heck_ of a lot worse!"

"_Insect_…" Wuya snarled before she disappeared from view.

"Wow!" Stryker marvelled as Jack sighed. "I think my respect for you just went up!" He sniffed the air. "And is it me, or does it smell _better_ now that she's gone?"

Jack laughed and nodded as he turned the jet towards his house. Stryker stretched and looked at the control panel, then the back of the jet.

"Did you build this?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jack answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"It's pretty good," Stryker said. "Although…"

"Although what?" Jack asked, preparing for the worst.

"Well, I'm _95%_ sure that gear isn't meant to be in a jet, and that shifter _isn't_ screwed in properly and if we crash there's no _way_ the seats will eject without─"

"What are you, a certified _mechanic_?" Jack interrupted with a shocked laugh. "I think that'd be the _only_ thing preventing me from slugging you for rippin on my _baby_!"

"Uh, certified, no," Stryker laughed. "But my foster dad taught me a lot about mechanics and engineering, so I may know what I'm talking about."

"Foster dad?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Stryker stammered, slumping in the seat. "My, uh...my real mom didn't want me, so…"

He fiddled awkwardly with the seat rest and bit his lip. Jack strongly regretted bringing the subject up, since his own dad hadn't exactly wanted him either. He looked out his window and saw his house come into view.

"So…" he started, tapping the wheel as he glanced at Stryker. "Ever play Goo Zombies 4?"

Stryker cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do dogs eat cats?"

Jack smirked.

"I have to warn you, if you take this challenge, I _will_ wipe the floor with you."

"_Ha_! Yeah, as soon as you can tell a _mop_ apart from a _wrench_!"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is very troubling indeed."

"Why?" Kimiko asked. "He's good, sure, but we can handle him."

"I have complete faith that you can," Master Fung said, turning from the temple window. "But it is not the boy I am most concerned about, it is his ancestry. And his living relatives."

"This is the part where you tell us why he was familiar, right?" Rai guessed.

"Yes, it is," M. Fung said, sitting on the floor and motioning for them to sit. They did so quickly. "This 'Stryker', as he is called, is part of a very powerful Heylin line that has brought destruction to this world for centuries."

"Beg pardon, Master Fung," Clay interrupted. "But do we need all the details? I mean, he's just _one_ guy, and we've probably faced stronger."

"I agree with Clay, Master," Omi said. "We have faced the infamous Hannibal Bean, the evil witch, Wuya, and even _Chase_ _Young_ himself! Surely _they_ will prove more of a challenge than this 'Stryker' person."

"That depends on which side he decides upon," M. Fung told them. "For you see, his uncle is none _other_ than Chase Young."

The young monks gasped in surprise.

"He's _what_?" Rai questioned.

"No way!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yes way, I'm afraid," M. Fung said calmly.

"That explains why I felt so _queasy_!" Dojo declared, popping up on M. Fung's shoulder. "I thought it was indigestion."

"I guess...now that i think of it…" Clay started.

"They do...sorta look alike…" Kimiko added.

"I should have sensed such things," Omi said dejectedly. "I have _completely_ underestimated our opponent."

"I knew he looked familiar," Rai grumbled, crossing his arms. "Shoulda guessed it when I saw his eyes."

"The blood running through young Stryker and Chase Young is very hard to ignore," M. Fung agreed. "The more Heylin the person is, the more noticeable their appearance."

"Their large, flaming castles don't exactly scream 'subtle' either," Kimiko commented.

"Since Stryker is younger and has yet to make the ultimate choice, he doesn't have all the same attributes Chase does," M. Fung continued. "His reptilian form no doubt has yet to stabilize as well. But, because he has appeared, others of his line will follow."

"Really?" Rai asked. "Why? What's so special about the little newt?"

"The Youngs are very fond of their history. They believe every one of them should be as Heylin as possible."

"And since _nobody's_ put it together yet, I _will_!" Dojo butted in. "Why do you think _Hannibal_ _Bean_ turned Chase evil in the first place?"

He put his claws on his little dragon hips and waited, but the monks just stared at him.

"Huh?" he asked. "No one?"

"Umm…" Omi started. "Why?"

"Because the family _told_ him to!" Dojo shouted, startling the monks. "Jeez! Don't tell me you all _actually_ thought a _bean_ could take down a dragon and make him into _soup_!"

The monks mumbled to themselves in embarrassment.

"Dojo, don't be so hard on them," M. Fung scolded gently.

"I still blame the school system," Dojo continued. "I-"

He suddenly trembled vigorously and squeezed his eyes shut. They popped open a moment later.

"Shen Gon Wu people!" he shouted. "Let's get a move on!"

"Be cautious," M. Fung warned as his students rose.

"Yes, M. Fung," the monks said, bowing to him before dashing after Dojo.

"...Be _very_ cautious…"


	5. Chapter 5

"And you lose again!"

"_Darn_ it!" Jack stormed, throwing the controller of his game down. "This game is _rigged_, I _swear_!"

"It's _Goo_ _Zombies_, of _course_ it's rigged!" Stryker laughed. "It's called getting _powerups_ and _not_ running in a circle when you're surrounded."

Jack just scowled and sank lower on the couch. He and Stryker had been playing for at least two hours and so far Jack had only beaten Stryker once because the game glitched and switched them during a zombie hoard. He had to shake his head; while he wasn't the greatest at the game, he'd expected to win at least _once_ on his own.

"You _obviously_ have mastered the _Goo_ _Zombie_ arts," Jack retorted. "Anything _else_ interesting you feel like sharing? You know, before I find out later."

"Heh, well…" Stryker started, setting the controller on the table and scratching his head. "My uncle and I...are more _alike_ than you'd think…"

"You're both rich?" Jack asked.

"Er..._no_…"

"You both like to smash things?"

"_Yes_, but no…"

"You both snore when you sleep!"

"Okay, _don't_ want to know how _you_ know!" Stryker laughed. "How about you _ask_ a question and I'll just answer."

"Okay," Jack said.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully as Stryker crossed his legs and waited. After a moment Jack snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

"What's your _real_ name?" he asked. "'Cause while verbs as names is a common theme in your family, I doubt _yours_ is on a birth certificate.

"Oh boy," Stryker sighed. "Shoulda seen this coming. It's...urg, it's _Sebastian_."

Jack stared at him, waiting for the grimace to turn into the "Ha! I got you!" look. It didn't.

He snorted.

"S-Se*_snort_*," he stammered, trying to keep his composure. "Seba*_ahem_* Sebastia*_cough_*."

"You're hiding your amusement well," Stryker retorted as Jack's eyes started to water.

"Not amused!" Jack squeaked, covering his mouth. "What *_snicker_* wh-what's so amusing about Seba*_snort_!*-"

He lost it and fell off the couch, laughing so hard he had to grab his sides. Stryker shook his head in slight disbelief. He'd never met someone brave (or stupid) enough to laugh at him. It was amusing in its own way, and he found himself laughing as well as Jack rolled around on the floor.

"You really enjoy my name don't you?" he asked once Jack started calming down.

Jack nodded wearily, letting a few snickers out here and there.

"What's so entertaining about it?" Stryker asked, smirking mischieviously. "It's just _Sebastian_."

Jack bust out laughing and fell back down, just like Stryker had expected him to. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't see what's funny about _this_ situation."

"...Whoa…" Stryker marvelled uneasily as Jack wished once more that he was a turtle. "My uncle is on your tv screen…"

Jack whimpered as Chase Young glared at them from the monitor. Stryker grimaced and sank lower on the couch, knowing he was in big trouble now.

"Stryker," Chase growled. "When I said '_grounded_', that means you were to _stay_ _put._"

"Ye-ah," Stryker said, rolling his eyes. "And I've _always_ been known to do as I'm told."

"I don't need your sarcasm, _Sebastian_," Chase scolded (Jack quickly covered a snort at Stryker's real name). "Now come home...or I'll come _get_ you."

"How about we do _neither_ and call it a day?" Stryker icily suggested as he grabbed the tv remote. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm with a friend."

"Sebastian Chaos Young don't you _dare_-"

His connection was severed, leaving only static. Chase let out a frustrated roar and smacked the screen.

"Temper temper!" Wuya teased, in her human form as she sauntered up to him. "What did our computer do to you?"

"I've no patience for your tauntings, wench," Chase growled, storming away from the monitor.

"Maybe you should just let those two have their play date," Wuya suggested, grabbing hold of his arm. "From what you've told me, Stryker doesn't make friends easily and we all know how Jack is. Perhaps they'll be friends."

"Something tells me Jack isn't the best option for a friend," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, Stryker has more important things to do than have 'play dates'."

"But friends are important!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, look at you! You have no friends and you haven't even come close to ruling the world."

Chase snarled at her.

"Now see?" Wuya asked. "With a temper like that no one will want to come near you."

"That's what is supposed to happen!" Chase shouted. "We're Heylin! We don't want friends, we want to rule the world!"

"Oh please!" Wuya cried, throwing up her hands. "The moment we think like that is the moment we become like _Jack_!"

Chase opened his mouth to disagree, then closed it thoughtfully.

"Next thing you know we'll be flying around with _junky_ robots declaring we're _evil_ _geniuses_!" she continued.

Chase sighed, seeing her point. Wuya chuckled and rested her head on his arm.

"Let the boy have some _friends_, Chase," she advised. "It might just keep him _sane_."

She sashayed off and Chase shook his head, wondering if he was really desperate enough to take the witch's advice.

_Sure I am_, he thought as he headed to his room. _I'd _have_ to be, if I'm really leaving my nephew with _Jack_!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jack continued to breath heavily, having just about died when Chase used Stryker's full name. Stryker was sitting on the couch, his head propped in his palm as he watched Jack with an amused grin.

"I think...I ruptured...my _spleen_..." Jack gasped.

"If I ask _why_ my name is so funny will you _die_?" Stryker asked, his grin widening.

Jack laughed wearily, then looked over at him.

"Maybe," he said. "If what I tell you is bad will you _kill_ me?"

"_Maybe_," Stryker joked.

Jack hesitated, then grinned.

"I kinda just pictured you as a _crab_," he said honestly.

Stryker's eyes shot open and he raised an eyebrow. Jack snorted and started laughing again.

"Y-Your _face_!" he squeaked. "It's _priceless_!"

"Wh-Why?" Stryker shouted, laughing a little in disbelief. "Why a..._you mean that __**crab**_ _off Little Mermaid_?"

Jack's laughter reached a new pitch as he nodded, holding his sides again and falling back to the floor. Stryker shook his head and reluctantly laughed along.

"So," Stryker started once Jack started calming down. "Any _other_ questions?"

Jack sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes; his grin slowly started to fade as he looked over at Stryker again.

"Do you…" he started nervously. Stryker tilted his head at his sudden hesitance. "Do you think I'm a _loser_?"

The question took Stryker by surprise.

"What?" he asked.

Jack bit his lip and sat up, resting one of his arms on his knees.

"Well, I...I don't have any...friends…" he started. "And the...monks say it all the time...so I was wondering if I'm a loser…"

"Those monks seem like _idiots_," Stryker told him, furrowing his brow. "And come on, you've got at least _one_ friend I'm sure…"

Jack didn't answer, but stared at the floor in front of him. It was quiet for a moment as Stryker dangled one of his legs off the couch.

"You know, I…" he started. Jack turned to him when he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't-"

A piercing shriek interrupted him.

"What the _heck_!" Stryker asked as he looked behind the couch at Jack's workbench.

"Oh, that," Jack said sheepishly. "That's my Shen Gon Wu detector. Here I'll show you."

Stryker jumped over the couch and followed Jack to his table. He noticed all the scrap metal and crashed inventions filling it, completely integrated with the things that worked. His observation was proven when Jack shoved around some of the scraps while searching for the detector.

"Dude…" Stryker started. "Your bench makes a hoarder look like a germaphobe."

"Yeah, it's a little messy," Jack agreed. "To be honest I just cleaned it last week. Got rid of 80% of the clutter."

Styker raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at the end of the desk, seeing that most of the "clutter" was most definitely shoved in that corner.

"Ha!" Jack cried, pulling out what looked to be an oversized remote. "Found it!"

Stryker took it hesitantly, wondering if it would explode. It looked simple, just for arrows going up, down, left and right. The right arrow was blinking yellow.

"And it _works_?" he asked.

"Yeah, real well," Jack said, throwing on his helipack.

He whistled loudly and some of the junk moved. Stryker looked closely and saw that they were _robots_, big but obviously amateurly made. He hoped they weren't the redhead's calvary.

"These're my Jackbots!" Jack said proudly. He gave Stryker a giddy but nervous look, clasping his hands in front of him. "What do ya think?"

Stryker raised his eyebrows in surprise and scratched the back of his head.

"They're…" he stammered, looking around at the junk. "You sure got a _lot _of them."

Jack looked a little dejected.

"Uh...yeah, I do…"

Stryker grimaced, then looked down at the floor and saw the dozens of blueprints and sketches. He quickly picked one up and examined it.

"This is a good idea," he said, feeling relieved that it was.

Jack instantly brightened and moved to see.

"_That_?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "I came up with it a while ago, but I could never get them to do it."

"No?" Stryker asked, looking up at one of the Jackbots. "Should be pretty easy to program. You could probably get the wiring in with everything but duct tape."

"Oh, y-yeah," Jack asked, drop kicking the roll of skull patterned tape he'd been using to fix it.

Stryker smirked, having seen the roll earlier and glimpsing Jack kicking it across the room. He grabbed one of Jack's tool boxes off the table and squinted at the blueprint.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to a robot.

"Huh?" Jack asked, looking at the tool box. "Oh, sure…"

Stryker set the tool box on the floor as one of the bots floated up to him. Jack watched him peel back the chestplate and kneel down to get a closer look. Jack didn't know if he should be insulted or appreciative when Stryker grabbed and pulled out some plugs and gears.

"Can you hand me a wrench, bud?" Stryker asked, pushing the tool box over with his boot as his hands were still in the robot.

Jack nodded and knelt to search, then paused.

"What'd you call me?" he asked quietly.

Stryker stopped and looked at him, smirking at the disbelief in his eyes.

"Bud," he repeated. "You know, like buddy."

He took the screwdriver from him and started adjusting things in the robot.

"We _are_ buddies, aren't we?" he asked as he threw the tool back to Jack and switching the robot parts around.

"...Yeah…" Jack said quietly, a little smile coming to his face.

"Good," Stryker said, grinning as he turned to him. "Now if you _ever_ tell anyone my real name, I _will_ murder you."


	7. Episode 2: Chapter 1

(Author: I just wanna say how great it is that I've had this story up for only two or three days and more than 100 people have read it! Thank you SO much! I wanna hear what some of you think of the story so don't be afraid to comment [some help with original Kimi outfits would be highly appreciated as well ^-^]!)

"Ah how I missed Brazil!"

"Rai, that's the _third_ time in the last _minute_ you've said that!" Kimiko declared as Dojo flew them over the South American city. "I _think_ we get it!"

"I'm _sorry_, I can't help it!" Raimundo cried. "You'd say it a lot too if you lived in the greatest city on Earth!"

"I _do_ live in the greatest city on Earth," She said, smirking back at him. Her cornrow wig was flying in the breeze and she was trying to suppress shivers from the wind wipping around them.

"Yeah, Rai, your comment is debatable," Clay added, grinning at the boy.

"Okay so in _my_ opinion, Brazil is the greatest city on Earth," Rai adjusted, rolling his eyes. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am," Kimiko teased, leaning back and resting her head on his chest.

"Ugh!" Omi groaned as Rai's face turned red. "I believe this is the time when I say to 'get an enclosed space'!"

"Uh, it's 'get a room' little buddy," Clay corrected.

"I'm starting to question whether you _try_ to get slang right," Rai commented.

"Now stopping in the Brazilian forest!" Dojo called. "Hope one of you brought bug spray...'cause I forgot mine..."

They landed and got off, immediately starting to search for the Shen Gon Wu.

"What was the Wu called again?" Rai asked, looking in a bush.

"The Crossed Heart," Omi said before Kimiko could. "It forces the target to keep whatever secret you wish. Their lips will literally be sewn closed."

"_Sealed shut_!" Clay, Rai, and Kimiko corrected with exasperation.

"Yes, that too," Omi said dismissively, not noticing his friends rolling their eyes. "But in any case, whatever you tell someone will be kept between the two of you, no matter what."

"Doesn't sound like _we'd_ need it," Kimiko said.

"It'd be useful if Jack or Wuya found out a secret we had or somethin'," Clay pointed out. "You know, like the vault combo-"

"Or that Omi uses _glass cleaner _to keep his dome shiny!" Rai teased.

"I do _not_!" Omi cried. "That was _accidental_! I was cleaning the mirrors when it spilled!"

All over the top of your head?" Rai asked, snickering.

Omi growled as Kimiko tilted her head up to the trees.

"When we find the Crossed Heart, you will be the _first_ I use it on!" he promised Rai.

"Found it!" Kimiko shouted, pointing up to a tree branch.

"Found it!" someone else shouted at the same time.

The monks turned just as Jack Spicer and his new accomplice, Stryker Young, ran into the clearing. They screeched to a halt as the monks moved to their fighting stances.

"Stand aside, Xiaolin _losers_!" Jack ordered, striking a very, _very_ bad fighting stance.

Stryker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, when we get back, I'm teaching you something...better than _that_,"he told him, reaching up and putting a hand on his shoe and pushing his leg down.

"Prepare for your daily butt-kicking, Jack Spicer!" Omi cried.

"_Hallelujah_, he got one right!" Rai exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Jack agreed. "Baldy _always_ messes up slang," he told Stryker.

"Noted," Stryker said with an eye roll.

"Hey, losers!" Jack jeered as Stryker dug into his pack for something. "Wanna know something _shocking_?"

"You have no life?" Kimiko retorted.

"You dress worse than my Uncle Kent's pigs?" Clay joined.

"You've got a _serious_ inferiority complex?" Rai remarked dryly.

"Stop guessing you're all _wrong_!" Jack growled as Stryker pulled something out of his bag. "What's _shocking_ is-"

"Shard of Lightning!" Stryker cried, holding up the Shen Gon Wu.

The monks' jaws dropped as he disappeared from view. Jack I whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"How _easily _you're all distracted!" Jack finished with a maniacal laugh. "Dooping you monks gets more fun by the sec-"

"You talk too much!" Stryker interrupted as he reappeared and snatched his arm. "Let's just go now!"

He ignored Jack's protests as he dragged him towards he jet. The monks took notice of the things Stryker had done at hyper speed. Omi's ankles and wrists were chained together, Clay's hat had been smashed down to his elbows, pinning his arms to his sides, and Rai's sleeves were stapled to form a straight jacket. His face turned red when he found that Stryker had pantsed him. Kimiko covered her mouth to conceal her giggles, then looked down to find as paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Dojo asked, slithering onto her shoulders to look as the boys struggled to free themselves. "A code?"

"H-His phone number," Kimiko stammered, her face turning a few shades of pink as she stared at it.

Raimundo froze, then growled and tore the sleeves off his jacket.

"_Stryker_!" he roared as he zipped off and Omi and Clay hobbled after him.


	8. Episode 2: Chapter 2

Farther in the forest Jack and Stryker were cracking up as they ran.

"_You_, my friend, are evil genius material!" Jack declared as he examined the Crossed Heart. "And a prank _master_! I've never seen the straight jacket-pantsing combo before!"

"Ah it was nothing," Stryker said with a laugh. "The pun you used was pretty creative! And we're putting that picture on Facebook!"

They laughed as they reached the jet and started to get in.

"Eye of Dashi!"

A bolt of lightning shot at the jet, nearly hitting Jack in the head. He squealed and jumped into Stryker's arms without a second thought. Stryker steadied himself, then cleared his throat at him, and Jack finally processed that they must've looked very weird.

"Kindly remove yourself before I drop ya, bud," Stryker patiently commanded.

"You've gotta _lot_ nerve, Stryker!" Rai shouted as he, Clay and Omi came towards the jet and Jack jumped _out_ of Stryker's arms.

"Wait, don't tell me," Stryker started, seeing his torn sleeves. "You're about to flip out and tear me to shreds because I made you tear the sleeves off your favorite hoodie, right?"

"Nooo..." Rai snarled. "I'm going to tear you to shred for _hitting on my girlfriend_!"

"...Oh...well, props for not being materialistic!

Rai let out a battle cry as he did a flying kick at Stryker's head. Stryker dodged and hooked his ankle, throwing him over his shoulder. Rai did a backflip to land on his feet and sent a spin sidekick to Stryker's face. Stryker pushed it away and kicked Rai's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Your defense needs work," Stryker said with a sneer. "I could beat you from here to the Arctic Ocean if I wanted to."

Rai just growled and tried to punch him. Stryker dodged easily, his hands clasped behind his back. They locked eyes as Rai realized the insult. Jack scooted over to Clay and Omi, who were watching in shock as Rai threw punch after punch, kick after kick, only for Stryker to sidestep and dodge every move.

"Well, well, _well,_" Jack jeered. "It looks like _my_ new partner is ten times than _your_ 'great' leader! How 'bout _that_!"

Omi scowled as Jack let out his irritating laugh.

"I find I would like to prance on his casket," he told Clay.

"That's 'dance on his grave', lil buddy," Clay told him. "And trust me, ya ain't the only one."

Jack suddenly flew forward wih a squeal; he collided with Stryker as Kimiko flipped through the air and landed beside Raimundo, twirling the Crossed Heart on her index finger.

"You're so attractive!" Rai told her, that big goofy grin on his face.

"So are you, babe, so are you!" Kimi said, giving him a smile of her own.

"Get. A. _Room_!" Jack and Spicer shouted as they both lunged for the Wu.

The four shouted at each other and grabbed hold of the Crossed Heart, pulling in multiple directions. The Wu started glowing gold.

"This is the part where we challenge them to a Xiaolin Showdown thing, right?" Stryker asked Jack.

"Ha!" Jack shouted, pointing at Rai and Kimiko. "He said it first so _we_ get to pick!"

"We know," Rai and Kimi growled.

"Pick the challenge then," Rai commanded.

Jack thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Flashlight tag!" he decided.

"Say _what_?" Stryker asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Didn't we already _do_ that?" Rai asked.

"No, we used a _lighthouse_," Jack reminded him. "This time we'll use regular flashlights."

"Why're all these showdowns _kids_ games?" Stryker asked quietly.

"And we'll do a Sheng Yi Bu Dare and play in teams," Jack continued. "We'll wager the Shroud of Shadows and the Shadow of Fear against your Eye of Dashi and Changing Chopsticks."

"Hopefully this ends better than last time..." Omi said, knitting his brow in worry.

"Let's go:_ Xiaolin_ _Showdown_!"

A dome of stone shot up from the ground and closed around them, locking the others out. Inside was so dark the teams couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces.

"_Gon yi tan pai_!" they shouted.

Immediately they all received flashlights; Stryker whipped out the Shroud of Shadows and wrapped it around him, disappearing from view, then grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from the monks just as hey turned on their lights.

"They could be anywhere in here," Rai said, flicking the light to and fro.

"Yes..._but_..." Kimiko started.

With a grin she pulled out her cellphone.


	9. Episode 2: Chapter 3

A ways away Stryker and Jack were hiding behind a shadowed pillar.

"Okay, so I could probably go surprise them," Stryker started, peeking around to where Rai was. "And then you-"

A shrill ringing nearly caused them to jump out of their skin. Stryker shakily fished his phone out of his pocket.

"_Really_?" Jack whispered as Stryker pressed the call button and held the cell up to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted softly.

His eyes popped open as a bright light shone down on him from above. He looked up in dismay as Kimiko smirked down at him, her flashlight dangling tauntingly for her wrist and her phone to her ear.

"Thanks for your number," she jeered.

Stryker groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Uh...you know..." Jack started, trying to find something comforting to say. "It...could've happened to...anyone?"

"Just take the Shroud and hide," Stryker commanded, holding the Wu to him.

As soon as Jack took it Stryker disappeared from view. He shivered in fear as Kimiko and Raimundo grinned maliciously at him.

**********************************************************JP************************************************************************

"How long do you think they shall be in there?" Omi asked.

"That Stryker character is pretty slippery," Clay said, brushing at his hat and glumly staring at the hole. "They could be there a while."

"The Young family is known for their tricks and traps," Dojo said, crossing his arms and staring at the dome. "No doubt he's giving Kimiko and Raimundo a real fight in there."

Suddenly a gold colored tornado, about as tall as Clay, appeared near them. Omi and Clay prepared for a fight as Dojo took refuge in Clay's torn up hat. They relaxed in surprise when a ticked off Stryker emerged from the wind. Dojo popped out of the hat.

"Or...he's giving them the _Wu_," he said to no one in particular.

Clay growled and stormed over to Stryker, who was too busy brushing gold particles off his shirt to notice him coming. He shouted when Clay hoisted him up by collar and snarled at him.

"Ah'm gonna break yer teeth ya slimy good for nothin'-"

"Dude, whoa!" Stryker interrupted. "For one, your drawl is giving me a headache! And two...breath! Mint!"

"You'd do best to nibble on your tongue, villain!" Omi cried. "Your night has yet to set, and Clay shall certainly make you drink your sayings!"

Stryker merely glared at the monk. Clay opened his mouth to correct him, then closed it in defeat while Dojo just put a claw over his eyes.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you punt Pacman to Alaska," Stryker offered Clay.

"I almost wanna second that," Dojo mumbled.

The ground rumbled as the stone dome fell away. Clay dropped Stryker as Kimiko and Rai ran up to them, shouting in triumph as they cradled the Wu. Stryker stood and brushed himself off, walking past them towards Jack, who hadn't moved since the dome fell. He was paper than usual and shaking slightly, his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched.

"You okay?" Stryker asked him, furrowed his brow in concern.

Jack shook his head swiftly and forced his eyes open, but even then he only half looked at Stryker.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly.

"What happened in there?" Stryker asked, trying to meet his eyes. "_Jack_?"

"I tried to use the Shadow of Fear on Kimiko," Jack started, a bitter edge in his voice. "But Raimundo knocked it out of my hands and it brought _my_ fear out instead..."

Stryker winced as Jack looked back at the ground and kicked a stone.

"What'd they do?" he asked carefully.

"What they always do," Jack grumbled, sending a glare at the monks. "They laughed."

Stryker felt his blood boil, as even now he heard the Xiaolin dragons giggling to themselves. They were boarding the large Dojo, their Wu safe in a bag.

"Hey, Stryker!" Rai called. "How do you feel 'bout your side choice now?"

Stryker stayed silent as the monks laughed, then grinned.

"Hey Raimundo!" he shouted reverting their attention back to him. "Wanna know what's more powerful than your pompous $#*?"

The monks' were too astounded to reply. Even Jack stared at Stryker, wondering if he was trying to get them killed.

"Stry-" he started to warn.

He stopped when Stryker put his fingers in his mouth and let forth a long whistle. The hatch of the jet flew open and let out a fleet of Jackbots, outfitted with laser cannons and saws. They surrounded Dojo and pointed their weapons at the monks.

"Oh _please_!" Kimiko shouted, striking her pose along with the boys. "We've beaten these pieces of junk in our _sleep_!"

Stryker's grin widened when the monks jumped into the air and started dismantling the bots with their power attacks. Soon nothing but bolts and gears were left.

"Ha!" Rai cried triumphantly as he and the other landed on Dojo's back again. "Any comments _now_, idiota?"

"A few," Stryker retorted, pointing at the pile of robot parts.

The monks felt their stomachs drop as the pile quickly floated and spun, the parts flying back together at lightning speed. In no time at all the monks were once again surrounded by Jackbots.

"Oh...he _recycles_..." Dojo remarked uneasily, watching one that was flying in front of his nose.

"Stryker, we _lost_," Jack reminded his partner as the dragons tried to tear the bots apart again. "There's no reason for us to try and get back at them now. Let's just go-"

"They were making fun of my _only_ _friend_, Jack," Stryker interjected firmly. "That's _reason_ enough for me to teach them a lesson."

He turned and smirked at Jack, ignoring the surprise on his face.

"Besides, whoever said we had to _wait_ to steal back Shen Gon Wu?"

It took a moment, but after taking in his words, Jack's wicked grin came back with a vengeance.

"Let's get 'em," he said, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"They just keep coming!" Omi cried, using his water powers to rip a robot apart.

The pieces hung in the air for a moment before reassembling and shooting at him.

"_No_, _really_?!" Rai shouted, using his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula, to push a group away. "I thought they were LEAVING!"

"Don't you two start fightin' now!" Clay shouted, using the Big Bang Meteorang to slice three Jackbots in half.

"Yeah, 'cause if ya haven't noticed ..."

They turned to see Jack snatch up their bag of Wu and grin at them.

"Yer gettin' _robbed_!" he finished gleefully.

The monks shouted as they ran to catch him. Jack leapt off Dojo's back just as Stryker flew the jet underneath. He caught Jack in the passenger seat and looped around so they were to the monk's right.

"See you later-" Stryker started.

"_Xiaolin_ _losers_!" he and Jack shouted.

They flew away cackling like madmen, leaving the monks to stare after them with horrified and defeated expressions.

"So...uh..." Dojo started awkwardly. "That was uh...that was bad..."

He looked in and saw that they were still staring after the jet.

"...Okay...I'll just...I'll just take you home then." he decided, starting the flight back to the temple.


	10. Episode 2: Chapter 4

"It's been _long_ enough! I'm going to get him!"

"Oh hush!" Wuya cried. "It's only been a few hours and you've been watching him on your crystal ball thingy the whole time! You're worse than mothers that put tracking devices in their children!"

"He doesn't know what he's getting into!" Chase exclaimed. "Jack is an _imbecile_. He will lead him down a path of _failure_!"

"They just beat the monks and stole back their Wu. That doesn't seem like failure to _me_."

"It will come."

"And if it doesn't?"

_Leave_! _Now_!"

Wuya made a face and disappeared from view, leaving Chase to glare into the crystal ball. He watched Stryker say something to Jack, something they both laughed at. A pang rocked his chest and caused him to clench his fists tighter. He briskly waved a hand over the ball, turning it off. Then he turned and headed for the door of his castle, flanked by two of his lions.

*********************************************************JP************************************************************************

"Perhaps you would like to tell me where you two went _wrong_?"

Kimiko and Raimundo glanced at each other before shifting their eyes back to the ground. Clay and Omi were seated behind them, nervously shifting to and fro. Master Fung was rarely angry, but right now, he appeared _furious_.

"Raimundo?" he barked, his tone causing Rai to flinch. "I would like to hear _your_ reasoning."

"We...we got caught offguard, Master Fung," Rai explained, managing to keep his voice steady. "Stryker and Jack, they-"

"You believe I am upset because of the Shen Gon _Wu_?" M. Fung interrupted, his blue eyes blazing as his temper flared.

Rai's eyes snapped up to meet his, his mouth gaping as he tried to think of a response. M. Fung took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Kimiko, sit down," he said calmly.

"But, Master-" Kimiko started.

"_Sit_. Down."

She hesitated, but eventually did as she was told, nervously glancing at Raimundo, who'd gone stiff.

"You are very good at knowing what I am going to say before I say it, Raimundo," M. Fung said, his voice hard and cold. "So tell me, since your first guess was wrong, what am I going to say next?"

Raimundo stared at his master, confusion and a flicker of his own temper on his face. Both disappeared an instant later.

"This has _nothing_ to do with the Wu, does it?" he guessed timidly.

"No, it does not," M. Fung told him. "What do _you_ think it is about?"

"Stryker?"

"Close. How did you react to Jack's fear?"

Raimundo blinked.

"We-" he started.

"How did _you_ react to Jack's fear?" M. Fung interrupted.

"..._I_...laughed at it..."

M. Fung nodded, boaring into Rai's eyes as he tried to get him to understaind. He did.

"Master," Rai started, staring at M. Fung in disbelief. "It's...Jack's afraid of the _toilet_-"

"What is _your_ fear, Raimundo?" M. Fung interrupted once more.

"A jellyfish thing, but-"

"Do others who don't have this fear find yours rediculous?"

"_Maybe_, I don't know!"

"Do you mock your _teammates_ because of _their_ fears?"

"No! Never-"

"Then why do you ridicule _Jack_ because of _his_?"

"He's afraid of the _toilet_!"

"He is _not_!"

M. Fung and Raimundo were almost in each others faces now. Kimiko, Omi and Clay looked ready to jump in case they decided to settle this more violently. But Rai remembered his place and stepped back, quickly calming himself. M. Fung saw his respect and composed himself as well.

"Jack's brain cannot process a tramatic event he went through," he said. "Because of this the image is different, completely, from what actually happened."

"How do you know?" Rai asked, his voice ragged from shouting.

"Because he told me himself."

The monks gave M. Fung looks of disbelief as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know how _often_ we have to go through the lesson of humility," he started. "But for now, I will just say this: the next monk to mock another for their weaknesses will be demoted. I will not teach monks who behave as the Heylin they are fighting against."

The shocked gazes turned to horror. M. Fung dismissed them and turned back to Raimundo.

"I made you Shoku Warrior because you are clever, determined, and have grown the most out of your teammates," he said. "Do not let your lack of _empathy_ be the reason I find someone _else_ to lead."

With those heavy words in the air, M. Fung left. Rai stood where he was, mulling over the monk's words.

"...Raimundo?" Omi asked as he, Kimiko and Clay approached him.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey, look," Clay started. "We're _all_ to blame here-"

"No," Rai said, shaking them away and starting for the door. "I'm the leader. _I'm _supposed to be an example."

"Rai..." Kimi started, coming towards him.

He turned away and left. Clay put a hand on her shoulder as she watched him go.

"He just needs to think, lil miss," he said. "You know how he gets."

"...Yeah..."


	11. Episode 2: Chapter 5

"That. Was. _Awesome_!"

"How many times are you going to say that before the day is over?" Stryker asked as he and Jack exitted the jet's dock and came into Jack's lab.

"I don't know," Jack laughed. "How many times has it been so far?"

"Like _fifteen_!" Stryker declared with a smile, hopping over the couch back and laying down. "Was that _seriously_ the first time you've done something like that?"

"Uh, _duh_! Couldn't you tell by the looks on their faces?"

"_Is_ there a rule saying you have to wait to steal the Wu back?"

"I don't know," Jack said, going to one of the reassembling bots. "I think Dojo's the only one with a rule book."

"Really?" Stryker asked, getting a sort of glint in his eye. "Huh."

He looked over at Jack as he fiddled with one of the Jackbot's turning blades absently. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"You okay?" he asked the redhead.

"Huh?" Jack mumbled, suddenly seeming down. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

"You don't look it."

"Do I ever?"

"You do when those Xiaolin jerks aren't around," Stryker said, sitting up and leaning forward. "What's with those guys anyway?"

"Oh, well," Jack started, looking back at the bot. "They're the _good guys_, you know? Truth seeking monks who want nothing more than to keep the world out of ten thousand years of darkness."

"Sound a little self-rightous if you ask me."

"And arrogant, and hypocritical, the list goes on..." Jack said with a nod. "There was this one time I was stranded on my jet in the middle of a freezing ocean. The monks decided to come pick me up, throw a rope around me...and drag me by the tale of _their_ jet as they flew at full speed."

Stryker's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"You're not serious!" he cried.

"Oh, I am," Jack assured him tonelessly. "Got a real kick out of it, too."

"That's...that's disgusting!"

"That's what happens," Jack said easily, not really understanding Stryker's anger. "I mean, I'll be honest, I do some pretty bad things too. Made Omi believe I found his family, kidnapped Kimiko, stuff like that-"

"Yeah, but at least you aren't running around saying you're better than everyone while doing it! Aren't they supposed to have higher morals or something?"

"Wouldn't know. Never really had a chance to develop many myself. Most of the time I'm running errands for your uncle or sprinting a mad race against a bunch of people who are on the same page...by myself..."

Stryker furrowed his brow and watched a grayness wash over Jack's eyes, then flit away as he shook his head.

"Wanna play _Goo Zombies_?" he asked, giving him a weak smile.

"Jack-"

"Come on, I don't wanna think about this stuff anymore."

Stryker sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose we can play," he decided, returning Jack's weak smile. "Where'd you put the controllers?"

"Over by the computer. I'll hook up the game."

Stryker sighed as he started to the adjacent room. It was a little concerning how quickly Jack could switch off his emotion in a matter of seconds, and he didn't like how indifferent he was about the way people were treating him. He acted as if everyone was _supposed_ to bully him around.

He paused when he saw how huge the computer screen was, finally starting to understand how rich Jack just might be. He found the two controllers and started to turn away when the computer beeped loudly. His stomach lurched when he saw what showed up on the monitor. Jack spun around when he heard his controllers crash to the floor.

"Hey, hey-" he started, then stopping when he saw how frozen Stryker was. "What is it?"

Stryker only squeaked in response. Jack furrowed his brow and came over to where he was. His eyes widened at the sight of Chase's jet.

"I...am so..._dead_!" Stryker said, still staring at the screen.

"Well...m-maybe it drove itself..." Jack said.

Stryker blinked, then slowly turned and gave Jack a _"__Really_?" look.

"Jack?" someone called from the stairs of the basement. "There's a creepy man outside who says he knows you!"

"Don't let him in, Mom!" Jack shouted back as he and Stryker started rushing around.

"That's your _mom_?" Stryker asked as he grabbed their backpack full of Wu.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked as he turned off the computer and hid his keyboard.

"...Because her voice sounds like a dying _goose..._"

"Jackie!" Jack's mom called as he glared at Stryker. "He's not leaving! Should I just let him in?"

"N-No, Mom!" Jack yelled as Stryker quickly took everything he could and staggered to the dock. "Tell him I'm not here!"

"_Jackson William Spi__cer _are you telling me to _lie_ for you?!"

Jack blushed brightly as he heard Stryker snicker behind him. He spun and pointed at the dock.

"Go start the jet, _Sebastian_!" he commanded.

Stryker nodded, but kept snickering.

"Jackie, baby, the man says you've kidnapped his nephew!" Mrs. Spicer called. "I'm letting him come down!"

"_Spicer_?!"

Chase's voice shook Jack to the core. He ran to the jet dock, shoved Stryker into the passenger seat, and zipped into the driver's seat.

"Your uncle's coming," he told Stryker, fumbling with the keys until he found the right one.

The door of the dock was blown off its hinges just as Jack stuck the key into the ignition. Chase appeared and glared at them, his eyes glowing angrily.

"..._Jaaaaaaack_!" Stryker said, his eyes wide as Chase stared towards them.

"G-Got it," Jack answered, keeping his eyes on Chase as he turned the key.

The engine roared to life. Jack shifted it into drive and stepped on the gas pedal. They just managed to fly away before Chase reached them.

"Uh...do you know a place to hide?" Jack asked, pressing buttons to stabilize the vehicle.

"Hell..." Stryker sighed, slumping in the seat.

Jack grimaced.

"I know a place that's _close_..."


	12. Episode 2: Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that's reading this, I can't believe there's so _many_ of you! But I haven't gotten a _single_ review so I don't know what you guys think of it! Please review, I want to know if you guys enjoy it or if you don't! Thanks!

-Stryker Young =]

*******************************************************JP************************************************************************

In the monastery the monks were meditating quietly. Usually they would be talking, laughing, and goofing around. But after everything that happened that day, they were grateful for the silence.

"Uh, guys," Dojo said, coming into the vault room and gaining their attention. "I don't know if you knew this, but there's a large, black jet outside with Jack's signature eye thingy trying to park in the front yard."

The monks' eyes widened as they raced out to the gate. Sure enough, Jack's jet was flying overhead, moving back and forth in search of a place to land. Rai shoved Kimi and Omi out of the way as it suddenly plummeted to the ground with a loud _crack_, barely missing one of the statues. The top popped off as they stared at it warily.

"Nice _landing_, dude!" they heard someone groan from inside.

"Shut up," they heard next. "_You_ try landing this thing in a garden full of everything _except_ plants!"

Omi, Clay and Kimiko grimaced and turned to Raimundo, who had clenched his fists and was trying to keep his eye from twitching.

"_Stryker_!" he called, stepping up to the jet. "_Jack_!"

There was silence as they waited for a response.

"...Yeah?" Stryker called back.

His answer only made Rai grind his teeth in anger.

"Get _out_ here!" he ordered.

"...'Kay..."

They waited a second, then saw Jack fly up onto the hood of his jet and land with a _thunk_, followed by Stryker jumping out and sliding off the jet. He landed right in front of Rai.

"'Sup?" he asked, giving the Brazilian a lazy salute.

Rai answered by grabbing his coat collar and shoving his face into his, snarling.

"I'm going to gauge out your eyes and feed them to a _rat_ unless you give a _very_ good explanation of why you're here," Rai threatened.

Stryker blinked, taken aback by how serious he was.

"Uh...my...my uncle's going to kill us..." he stammered.

Rai stared at him a moment longer.

"...Crap..." he sighed, shoving Stryker back. "Okay, come inside."

Stryker fixed his shirt and helped Jack up, returning more than a few of the monks' glares.

"Yeah, I'd say about as close to Hell as you can get," he said.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore," Jack mumbled dejectedly.

"Just stay close and we'll be fine."

"Y'all comin' or what?" Clay called, unable to keep the snide tone from his voice.

"Yeah, we're comin'," Stryker called back, then mumbled to Jack: "Overgrown, loudmouthed _hick_."

Jack tried to smile but couldn't keep it long as they followed the monks into the temple. Master Fung was already waiting for them in the main chamber, meditating in front of a lantern. He leaned forward and blew out the flame before standing up to address them.

"Is something..." he paused upon seeing Stryker and Jack. "Nevermind. And what brings you two to our temple?"

"Kinda ticked off my uncle," Stryker answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving the elder a wary look. "So we needed a place to go and this was the closest."

Master Fung's gaze made Jack nervous, and without thinking he slid behind Stryker and dipped his head. Stryker glanced back at him and stood taller, shooting a glare around at the monks, as if daring them to comment.

"I see, M. Fung said, turning to the monks. "There are extra blankets and pillows in the storage room. Please bring them."

"But, Master-" Omi started to protest.

"Right away, Master Fung," Rai interrupted, leading his team away.

He and Stryker exchanged one last glare before they left.

"Got those reigns pulled pretty tight, don't ya?" he remarked.

"Your spiked comments are not needed now, Stryker Young," M. Fung said. "And you don't have to hide, Jack."

Jack flinched in surprise and stepped away from Stryker, keeping his head low as M. Fung came closer.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you are peaceful," he said. My students know this, so if there are any problems I would like to be notified."

He turned and motioned for the boys to follow him. They hesitated, then Stryker shrugged and they obliged.

"So, why aren't you reacting like they are?" Stryker asked as they went down the hall. "Aren't we like the 'evil delinquents bent on taking over the world'?"

"Perhaps," M. Fung answered patiently. "But there's more to a puzzle than the finished piece. The only way to know someone is to take them apart, know _why_ each bit fits where."

Stryker and Jack exchanged confused glances.

"Ye-ah...Okay..." Stryker said as Jack trained his eyes back to the ground.

"For instance, _you_ are the nephew of Chase Young, yet you do not wish to follow in his footsteps, if I am correct. Whether this is because you don't believe in his ways or because you do not enjoy his company depends on what is _inside_ you."

"Right...and for _that_ reason, you're not giving us the cold shoulder."

"Precisely," M. Fung said, pausing near a row of curtains. "Now, there are two extra rooms, one at this end, one at the other-"

Stryker instantly felt Jack's anxiety skyrocket at the mention of different rooms.

"One is smaller than the other, so one of you-"

"We'll just settle in the bigger room," Stryker interrupted, much to Jack's relief. "Any rules besides peace-keeping?"

"Bed is at nine, and dinner is at seven," M. Fung said without missing a beat. "The other children will be in the main room training if you wish to join them."

"Yeah, _sure_."

"Let me know if you need anything else, then."

The boys nodded and started towards the rooms.

"Jack," M. Fung said suddenly; Jack froze and grew rigid. "May we speak?"

Jack bit his lip and shot a quick glance at Stryker. The other boy examined M. Fung intently, then met Jack's eyes and slowly nodded. Spicer bit his lip and reluctantly followed the elder back the way they came. Stryker sighed quietly, watching after them.

"Hey."

He turned and furrowed his brow at Kimiko, who was standing a little ways away holding blankets and pillows in her arms.

"I was expecting one of the guys," Stryker said, accepting the materials.

"They were playing rock, paper, scissors when I left," she said quietly. "Do you guys need anything else?"

No, we're okay. We're only staying until my uncle calms down, we're not joining your cult or anything. Which room's farthest from your boyfriend?"

"The one at the end, and we're not a cult," Kimiko answered. "We're certainly a better choice of a team than _Jack_."

"Yeah, which I'm sure anyone would say if they met someone who was on what they call 'opposing sides'. You'd better go before your boyfriend thinks I'm hitting on you."

"His name is _Raimundo._ And he knows better than to think _that_."

Stryker snorted, glaring down the hall.

"Does he? That's not what his _scowl_ tells me."

Kimiko looked past him and saw that, in fact, Rai was leaning against the doorway at the end of the corridor, exchanging snarls with the mohawked boy. She quickly went to him, speaking quietly; he responded by putting an arm around her shoulders protectively and leading her away. Stryker rolled his eyes and pushed the curtain of the empty room aside with his boot, starting to lay out two pallets for him and Jack.


	13. Episode 2: Chapter 7

"Is there anything you would like to say, Jack?"

He stared at his balled up fists in silence, feeling the pit of his stomach clench. M. Fung patiently sat back in the chair across from him, knowing it could be a long time before the boy answered.

"I don't see why you keep talking to me," Jack mumbled, shifting his gaze to his boots. "I'm not all that interesting and I'm not even part of your team."

"But you are a child, and the last we spoke you sounded as if you were going through very much."

"Well, _yeah_, I'm sixteen, basically neglected, and haven't had a real conversation with someone since first grade. If I wasn't a little messed up it'd be a miracle."

"You are not 'messed up', as you say. These problems are quite common among people in your circumstances."

"You say it like I _starve_ or something. Look, it's hard sometimes but I'm better off than some kids are. Mom's still rich, I've got a lair that any boy genius would die for-"

"Yet you have troubles just the same," M. Fung insisted. "We discussed them the last time you-"

"This is about that _stupid_ nightmare those losers picked up on, isn't it?" Jack snapped, suddenly looking directly at his elder. "I _told_ you, it donesn't have anything to do with that night."

"That is not what we both agreed upon when you came here-"

"Well it's what I'm saying _now_."

"_Please_, Jack," M. Fung gently said, as Jack looked ready to either fight him or flee. "There is no need to be high strung. We are simply having a conversation, a _friendly_ one."

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"I have seen the effects trauma can cause in young ones such as yourself," M. Fung continued. "Witnessing what you did that night-"

"_Stop_!" Jack commanded, squeezing his eyes closed. "Don't even say it!"

"Can _cause _you to have later problems, now we _need_ to go over it-"

"I don't _ne-ed_ to go over _anything_!" Jack cried, jumping up from the chair. "Now stop _talking _about it!"

"I'm trying to help, Jack, if you don't allow yourself-"

"**_Stop _****_it!_**"

M. Fung stared at the boy; Jack had thrown his hands over his ears and was hyperventilating, his face contorted in what was plainly fear. This was just the reaction he'd been afraid of.

"Yes, yes, alright," he said, standing and removing Jack's hands from his ears. "I apologize for frightening you so."

Jack allowed himself to relax a little.

"...It's...it's fine," he said quietly. "I just...I'm just not ready..."

M. Fung nodded and motioned for him to sit again. He did so slowly, feeling a little nauseous.

"Well then," the monk started. "Let us talk of other things. How do you feel about Stryker Young?"

The question took Jack by surprise.

"Um...he's cool," Jack answered. "We only met today, but he's pretty cool."

"Do you feel you can trust him?"

"...I _could_..."

"Then we are stepping in the right direction," M. Fung said. "Now, I think I have kept you long enough, Jack. Why don't you see if Stryker needs help with anything."

"Yeah, okay..." Jack muttered, standing up with the monk. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

"Do not think of it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here, Jack. Good night."

"Good night."

He tried to meet the smile the monk gave him; Jack waited until M. Fung had his back turned, then bolted out the door. It wasn't that he didn't like the monk, he just made him nervous. Then again, _every_ adult made him nervous as of late. It was probably because they were either sadistic, crazy, or just plain idiotic.

"Hey."

Jack jumped a little and looked over to see Stryker in one of the curtained rooms. He hadn't even realized he'd been walking this way.

"H-Hi," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Stryker said slowly, tilting his head. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"'Cause you just about sprinted past me. Something happen in there?"

"Nope, nothing."

Stryker crossed his arms and examined his friend. He could see straight through the fake smile plastered heavily on his face; his eyes were what gave it away, dark and jittery as they flitted about, trying to lie to him.

"'Kay, if you say so," he decided to say. _No use making him worse by asking, I suppose_. "Wanna help me with the blankets?"

"Sure," Jack sighed, glad to dodge the subject.

He felt a pang of guilt though a moment later. No one had ever really _asked_ if he was okay; M. Fung had just known when he'd asked about the nightmares he was having, and he knew none of the monks _or_ the Heylin cared. He was looking at the only person who seemed to, and he'd just brushed him off.

"Uh, we uh..." Jack stammered, trying to clear the lump from his throat.

Stryker looked up from adjusting the blanket and saw that same distress in his eyes. He stood.

"We t-talked about this dream I have every night," Jack started quickly. "It's really weird, but I don't really know what it means. The monks came across it once and I, I guess they found it pretty funny or something 'cause they've mentioned it a lot lately..."

Stryker shook his head in disbelief, not liking these _monks_ at all. Jack swallowed again and kept going, looking at the wall next to Stryker.

"I-I start off and I'm about twelve, and I don't know where I am. And then for some reason I'm in the toilet bowl or something getting...flushed...and...and..."

He cut himself off, knowing at any point Stryker would laugh just like everyone else did. He felt stupid just talking about it.

"_And_?"

Jack's eyes shot to Stryker's, and found not even an ounce of humor in them. They held nothing but concern.

"_And_?" he asked again. "What happens next?"

Jack stood agape for a moment longer, then slowly came back.

"And um," he started slowly. "And I'm sixteen again. And I'm...standing over someone..."

His eyes fell to the floor, clouding over as his head filled with the image. Stryker took a tentative step towards him.

"And I...I..."

They locked eyes again as he whispered:

"Stryker...I think they're dead..."

"...Oh..." Stryker said; he shook his head at how lame that response was. "You know, uh, death in dreams rarely means...death..."

"But I'm pretty sure in this situation it means that," Jack said, still sounding far away.

They were silent for a moment, then Stryker's face twisted in anger.

"The monks made _fun_ of you for that?" he growled.

Jack nodded slowly.

"They only saw the first part of it, though, they don't know the rest of it."

He thought for a second, then added:

"_No_ one does, really...I've only told you."

Stryker looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I'll keep it secret," he said. "But, can you do me a favor, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I ask if you're okay, could you be honest with me?"

Jack met his eyes with a little shock.

"I mean, if you don't let someone know when you're feeling like..._this,_ you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"Aren't I already there?" Jack joked.

"Not as much as you think," Stryker assured him, ruffling his hair. "Hey, we'd better go meet those _flunks_ for dinner before we get scolded."

Jack grimaced as they headed that way.

"Couldn't we just eat in our room?" he groaned. "I'd rather _not_ go through the whole 'awkward silence' scene tonight."

"Oh come on," Stryker said as they neared the dining room. "They won't act like that with Master Fung..."

The four young monks looked up from their food and shot them glares. M. Fung was nowhere to be seen.

"Let the awkward moments begin," Jack sighed.


	14. Episode 2: Chapter 8

"Pass the pepper, Omi."

"Um, but..." Omi stammered, looking at the shaker next to Stryker, who was eating with his eyes closed. "Raimundo-"

"Just _pass_ it."

Stryker, without missing a beat, pushed the pepper across the table to Raimundo.

"Thank you, Omi," Rai said.

"But, I did not-"

"Just go with it, Omi," Kimiko said quietly.

Jack breathed heavily out his nose, picking at the eight ounce steak in front of him. He was sitting at the end, facing Raimundo, with Stryker on his left and Clay on his right; Kimiko was next to Clay and Omi was between Stryker and Rai. It could've been worse, since Rai was mostly sending glares at Stryker (who was doing a very good job of ignoring them), Clay was too busy scarfing down food to do anything else, and Kimiko and Omi were trying to keep to themselves. Even so he could tell he wasn't wanted; he might have been wanted less than _Stryker _was, and the monks were proving not to like him very much either. His stomach lurched again and he stood.

"I'll be right back," he told Stryker, heading for the bathroom.

The monks exchanged quick glances with each other before leaning closer to Stryker, who sighed and put down his fork.

"Was wondering when you guys would pounce," he mumbled.

"_Please_ listen to us, Stryker," Omi pleaded. "Jack Spicer can _not_ be trusted. He has proven this to us many times-"

"And you all have proven to _him_ that he can't trust _you_."

"Look, he's probably told you a bunch of stuff that isn't true, right?" Kimiko started. "But you have to believe us when we say-"

"Did you four _drag_ Jack by the back of your jet when he was stranded in the Arctic?"

There was silence at this mention, and when he looked around none of them met his eyes.

"Yeah, thought so," he growled. "But let me take another guess and say you did it because he kidnapped Kimiko, because he made Omi believe he'd found his family, because he worked for people like my uncle?"

More silence followed, and now instead of tension, Stryker felt the monks' guilt surfacing. Raimundo scoffed.

"You expecting us to feel bad, _amigo_?" he snarled. "Jack's an idiot. You wanna stay on his side, fine. Not like you'd be helpful anyway."

"Your tough guy schtick doesn't work well if I can sense how you _actually_ feel."

Rai's eyes flashed as he and Stryker locked glares.

"You all feel _guilt_," he said, lacing his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table and his head on the top of his hands, and looking at the wall behind Clay and Kimiko. "And now fear, because I can see right through each one of you. I suppose that comes from being part of the Young family; I gained the ability to detect _exactly_ how people feel about _every_ situation."

A smirk came to his lips as he said:

"Maybe one day I'll even learn to _manipulate_ them."

An involuntary shiver raced across the monks' backs; it was unspeakable how much Stryker looked like Chase at the moment. _He_ probably didn't even know.

The smirk slipped from Stryker's face and after a moment the part of him that was Chase had disappeared again as he turned and glared at the monks individually.

"If _you're_ what this world calls 'good guys', then we're closer to ten thousand years of darkness than you all think. And even _I_ don't want that."

"Look, partner," Clay started, setting down his fork, as his appetite was gone. "We've done some bad things to Spicer, I'll admit ta that. But we _tried_ to give him a chance. He _still_ betrayed us."

"What'd you have him do while he was here?" Stryker asked icily.

"_Lots_ of things!" Omi assured him. "He did laundry, he cleaned toilets, he washed dishes..."

He stopped as Stryker turned and squinted down at him.

"Ever _talk_ to him? Ever invite him to _train_?"

"...No..." the littlest monk said, bowing his head in shame. "_That_ we did not do."

"Gee, wonder _why_ he betrayed you," Stryker retorted, grabbing his and Jack's plates and standing to leave.

Raimundo scowled and bolted out of his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Stryker stopped at the doorway but didn't turn to him.

"You wanna judge us, _whatever_?" Rai shouted. "But don't think that makes us trust that _loser_ at all! He's pathetic, useless, and about as trustworthy as a _snake_!"

Stryker jolted and slowly turned his head towards him, his eyes blazing fiercely.

"You know what they say where I come from?" Rai continued. "'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on...'"

Stryker had stepped aside to reveal that Jack was standing in the hallway; by the look on his face they knew he had heard everything Rai had said. The animosity in his eyes was vibrant and menacing as he glared at Raimundo, who stood with a frozen expression of embarrassment. Without a word Jack spun on his heel and stormed back the way he came. Stryker gave the monks his own nasty look.

"You know, I read something that this really great guy said about, oh, two thousand years ago," he started. "_He_ said you should forgive your brother _seven_ times _seventy_ times. Sounds like that's something you guys need to work on."

With that he followed Jack, his words finally sinking into Rai's mind. He sat slowly and stared at his plate, his green eyes wide.

"...Well, _I've _been slapped hard with the truth," Kimiko said tonelessly. "What about you guys."

"I'd say the truth done cattle-whipped me pretty hard," Clay agreed.

"I agree," Omi said sullenly. "I am, as you say, placed in my vicinity."

No one bothered to correct him. Rai grimaced and sighed.

"I _really_ messed up, didn't I?" he said quietly.

They all looked at him and Kimiko put a hand on his.

"We all did, Rai," she said.

He nodded slowly, then Kimiko stood and pulled him up, smiling at his confusion.

"There's always tomorrow." she said.


	15. Episode 2: Chapter 9

[Author's Note: Thanks to xx-Gothic-Manga-Girl-xx for my first _ever _review! I totally agree while Jack and Stryker _aren't_ swinging that way they would be cute together XD. Thanks to my favorites and followers and all those reading this it makes me feel so special XD.]

*******JP******

Next Day...

**********JP**********

Stryker gazed up at the ceiling wearily, lost in his thoughts as he watched the first fingers of dawn dance along the tiles. He'd been staring at the same crack for hours, praying that the sleep which had fled him would return. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Didn't sleep well either, huh?"

He looked over at Jack, who'd rested the back of his head in his hands and was staring up at the ceiling as well. There were dark bags under his eyes and his mouth was pulled down in a tired frown.

"No, not really," Stryker said, turning towards him and propping himself up on his elbow. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

Jack's eyes barely flickered to meet his.

"No," he lied.

"Don't lie. You heard me say I can read emotions; I can feel all that anxiety your hiding."

"Not really good at the poker face thing anyhow," Jack said, his frown deepening. "What's with that anyway? How can you just _sense_ that?"

He waited for an answer, but when he looked over Stryker's eyes were clouded and pointed at the floor between them.

"_Stryker_?"

"Huh?" Stryker mumbled, startled from his thoughts. "Oh, uh...well, remember when I told you that...Uncle Chase and I share more than you'd think?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, uh...I'm part..._snake_..."

Jack's expression didn't really change as he sat up on his forearms.

"'Splains a lot," he said. "You know, your eyes and the mood readings."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Compared to the talking dragon with an itching problem, the ghost of a two thousand year old _nag_, and the cyclops that can't brush his teeth to save his life? Nah, not at all. Pretty cool, actually."

Stryker stared at him in amazement, at which Jack just gave him a smile and ran a hand through his matted down hair.

"You're _something_, Jack Spicer," Stryker marvelled as Jack fished around for his goggles.

"Goes with being a genius," Jack joked, pulling his goggles around his neck and tapping his temple, giving Stryker a wink. "26% creativity, 15% smarts, and 59% insanity."

Stryker laughed and sat up, watching Jack stand and pull on his trench coat.

"Hey, genius?" he asked, making Jack pause. "You _know_ it's going to be about _ninety_ degrees outside, right?"

Jack started to answer, then stopped and looked down at his black coat, his biker gloved hands, and his thick ripped pants.

"But I..._always_ wear this..." he said, although now he was second guessing it.

Stryker chuckled as he stretched his arms over his head and laid back down, his eyes reattaching to the ceiling.

"Well, _you've_ got on skinny jeans and combat boots," Jack pointed out snarkily. "You don't see _me_ telling _you_ it's ninety degrees outside."

"Because you didn't think of it," Stryker said with a grin.

Jack pursed his lips and tugged at his coat, then pulled it off and threw it in the corner of the room.

"I've got cooler clothes in my bag," Stryker told him. "We _both_ probably need to change."

"Why though?" Jack asked. "My house is air-conditioned."

Stryker grunted in response. Jack looked down at him.

"We _are_ going back to my house, aren't we?"

"I don't know, bud," Stryker sighed. "My uncle might still be looking there."

"Yeah, but..."

Stryker glanced over and saw the fear creeping back into his face.

"We'll figure something out," he said, then had an afterthought and sat up. "Or...maybe _you_ could just go home and..."

Jack furrowed his brow at him.

"And what? Leave you _here_? With the _monks_?"

"Maybe," Stryker said softly. "Or, maybe I'll go back home too..."

"But you don't want to, right? Don't think for a _second_ I believe that you and your uncle get along."

"We butt heads, that's all."

Jack frowned and went over to him, squatting so they were eye to eye.

"Just 'cause you can tell how people feel _doesn't _mean you can hide _your_ emotions, Stryke," he informed him. "I can _totally_ tell when you're lying now."

Stryker blinked in surprise, then smirked and gave Jack a light shove that put the redhead on his butt.

"Just 'cause _you_ figured that out doesn't mean you have to say it aloud," he shot back, finally standing. "Now come on, we should get ready if we're heading out."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed his jacket. Stryker shook his Mohawk away from his eyes and pulled back the curtain to go out, then stopped at the sight of Raimundo. He looked like he also hadn't slept well.

"Uh," Rai started lamely. "H-Hi."

Jack stepped up behind Stryker, suspicion in his eyes. Stryker merely waited for Rai to continue.

"Look, this...may not come out right," Rai stammered. "But...I was wrong. I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Jack, and...I'm sorry."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. He'd never seen the boy look so, dare he say it, _humbled_ before. Stryker glanced back at Jack, then turned and stuck his hand out to Rai.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Rai's eyes widened in surprise, but he gratefully took his hand and shook it. Stryker gave him a smirk.

"But don't think for a second this makes us friends or anything," he said. "We just aren't mortal enemies."

Rai blinked, then gave him a sarcastic grin as they let go.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Jack's eyes shot to something in the room as Rai looked at him. Stryker stepped aside a little as the Brazilian came closer and held his hand out to Jack. The other boy glanced at it, then finally looked at Raimundo. After a long moment he straightened and grasped his hand, gave it a firm shake, then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past him towards the jet.

"Well, see ya later," Stryker said after an awkward moment of silence.

"You guys are leaving?" Rai asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I think his house will be safe now, so we're going,"

"Oh..."

They tried to think of something else they needed to say, then Stryker gave Raimundo a lazy salute and started after Jack. Rai stayed and watched him go, then sighed contentedly and made his way to the dining room.

********JP********

Chase stood on the roof of the mansion, his arms crossed as he surveyed the grounds once more. He'd been doing the same thing since Stryker flew off with Jack, knowing that if his nephew would return anywhere it'd be here. He let a hiss of breath out his nose. Perhaps if he had taken Stryker in when his mother first abandoned him, things would've been very different.

"_I can't _do_ it, Chase! You _know_ what will happen if I do_!

"_You can't expect me to clean up after _all_ your messes, Samira_!" Chase had snapped, barely looking at the small child before him. Even at five, Stryker looked much like his uncle. His hair was curling around his ears and his eyes, big and already filled with misery, were staring at him pleadingly.

_"He's part of _your_ family too!"_ Samira was insisting. _"You know how I feel about children! I will not care for something someone _else_ can take!"_

While he tried to ignore it, Chase could feel that Stryker's eyes were filling with tears; something inside the young man told him that if he left his nephew with his sister she would do something terrible to him, but he did what he always did with feelings he felt were unnecessary.

He dismissed them.

_"And you thought _I_ would be a good option?" _Chase had scoffed, waving an impatient hand at her. _"Take him to Senka or Lucan and leave me in peace."__  
_

He turned with a flourish he had been so proud of, leaving his sister and nephew to stare after him. His pride had swollen immensely since he had taken the Lao Mang Long Soup, and he thought it felt wonderful.

Until that tug on his sleeve stopped him in his tracks.

He'd turned and gazed down at his nephew with more surprise than distaste. No one had dared lay hands on him since his first awakening to the Heylin ways.

"_Uncle Chase_?"

Chase shook himself free of the memory. That small, helpless voice had haunted him for ages, with just reason. After that day Stryker had spent many years jumping from horrible family to horrible family, each time ending up at Chase's door.

_"I don't know why they keep bringing me back here_," he'd said once when he was twelve. He hadn't bothered looking up at him as he kicked a stone across the floor. _"You don't want me anyway_."

The truth had stung greatly. Since then Stryker had ran away more often than he was placed in a home, and did everything he could to avoid his uncle. He never responded when Chase tried to speak, to explain himself, and more often than not he simply sat in the room Chase had given him and refused to come out. When he was moved to another house he kept his blazing eyes to the ground and gave no acknowledgement of Chase's existence. It wasn't until Stryker's social worker had come and told him that there were no more relatives, no more foster homes, not even an orphanage, that would take the boy, that Stryker grudgingly let his uncle take him in permanently. Yet Chase knew that now his nephew would never trust him, for when he told him that he should have done so a long time ago, Stryker met his eyes and scowled.

"_I'm not your son__," _he'd snarled. _"And you don't fool me with that _'_shoulda done it sooner_' _crap. This is just till I'm eighteen and then I don't _ever_ have to see you again.__"_

Chase almost gasped at the sight of Jack's jet flying towards the mansion. Without a second thought he leapt from the roof and disappeared into the woods around the home, too afraid that his nephew would run again to care if others saw him.


	16. Episode 2: Chapter 10

Jack slowly pushed the door of his workshop open with his boot, raising the baseball bat threateningly. He peered into the darkness in search of any unwanted guests, creeping into the room. He went past his desk and saw that some things had been shifted around. He turned back to Stryker, who was leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. Jack made a bunch of military style hand motions at him, many of which Stryker was _sure_ were wrong. He nodded slowly, then reached over and flicked on the light. Jack tensed and pointed the bat all around the room.

"Oh, look," Stryker said loudly, causing Jack to flinch again and glare at him. "You can see the _whole _workshop if you turn the light on."

Jack blinked, then relaxed and looked around the room, seeing that, in fact, everything was visible. Stryker chuckled and walked into the room, giving Jack a pat on the back before flopping on the couch.

"Thanks for scoping the place out, _Bond_," he joked.

"At least _I_ was careful," Jack said, fighting the grin that was coming to his face. "If there had actually been someone in here, _you'd_ be dead."

"_This_ is coming from the boy who grabbed a _wooden bat_ instead of one of the magical artifacts in his trunk."

Jack mimicked his words crudely as he walked by, all in good fun. Stryker chucked one of the couch pillows at his back in response.

"So, Genius-in-Training," Jack started, throwing the pillow back at him. "What now?"

"I don't know," Stryker said, putting the pillow back under his head. "What do you usually do?"

"Well...sometimes I watch for Shen Gon Wu alerts."

"We could do that. How long does it take for one of them to show up?"

"Uh...they pop up at random. I don't think any of us have gotten it down to a science yet. The monks have a scroll that tells them what they do, though."

"Do you have anything like that?"

"No, all I've got is the tracker thing."

"That's an unfair advantage," Stryker said.

He paused, then gave Jack a grin.

"Remember when you did that...uh, _fighting_ _stance_ yesterday?"

Jack thought back.

"Yeah, I think so," he said.

"Good. Go put some workout clothes on. I'm teaching you martial arts."

Jack's eyes widened, slight fear in them.

"Uh...wh-what?" he stammered.

"Go _change_," Stryker repeated, his grin widening. "I'm teaching you martial arts."

He stood and started towards the dock, then turned and saw that Jack hadn't moved.

"Uh, I..." he started. "I don't _have _workout clothes."

"Oh," Stryker said. "Well, put on some pajamas."

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"They're basically the same thing."

Jack thought about that, then shrugged and started upstairs. Stryker opened the door to the dock and crossed to the jet, wondering how well this would _actually _go.

"Hello...Sebastian."

His spine froze and he barely managed to turn to the voice. Chase stepped out of a shadowed corner, his hands behind his back as his eyes, almost nervously, examined his nephew. Stryker swallowed against the tight angry knot in his throat.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled.

"I want you to come home," Chase said, coming towards him. "I know we don't get along and I've made some mistakes-"

"Don't get _along_?" Stryker repeated venomously. "If _that's_ how you want to describe it, then leave me alone!"

"Sebastian, _please_-"

"My name is _not_ Sebastian!" Stryker interrupted. "And that _dungeon_ you call a house is _not_ my home! Now _get out_!"

"And what makes you think _this_ place is a home?" Chase finally snapped. "Jack is a _fool_, you should know this now!"

"He's not a _fool, _he's a _kid_! Like me!"

"He is _nothing_ like you! You have power, _Heylin_ power that gives you prowess over people such as Jack Spicer!"

"If _that's_ all it is, then I don't want it!"

"You don't mean that."

"_Try_ me."

"Can you not _listen_ to what I say without _arguing_ with me?"

"_No_!"

Chase clenched his fists in frustration as Stryker gave him a scalding glare, his rigid posture showing that he didn't plan on backing down.

"You're right, you are a child," Chase said. "I...I don't wish to fight you. I just want you to understand how...I know what I did was wrong-"

"You've said this before," Stryker said through clenched teeth. "It doesn't change what you did, and it doesn't change that you only care now because you haven't drank that Lao Mang whats-it in a while. If it wasn't for that I'd just be in another foster home waiting for some drunk to pick me up so he can waste the money the government gives him on booze."_  
_

Chase grimaced and massaged the bridge of his nose. Once again he wished the social worker would have explained the situation to Stryker.

"It is _not_ like that, Stryker, surely you understand this."

"_I_ don't understand _anything_," Stryker sneered. "I'm _just_ a _child_."

"This is simply because of that..._that_ in there, isn't it!" Chase exploded again, pointing into Jack's lab. "If he's _so _influential to you, maybe I should just get _rid _of him!"

Stryker's eyes flashed dangerously. Before Chase could even react his nephew grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, so they were almost nose to nose.

"I'll end you," he hissed, the pupils of his eyes becoming long slits. "Don't think I won't just because you're my uncle."

Chase growled, tired now of Stryker's audacity. His hand wrapped around Stryker's throat and lifted him up, his anger growing too much to care when he gagged.

"Don't forget your place, _Sebastian_," he snarled. "_I_ am in charge of you, and what I order, you will _do_."_  
_

He lowered him a little, keeping him far enough to avoid his kicking legs. Stryker's eyes burned with hatred.

"Unless you wish for your _friend's_ death to be on your conscience, you will _come home_!"

Stryker shouted as Chase launched him across the room; he landed with a _smack_ on his side and rolled on his stomach, baring the snakelike fangs that were protruding from his gums. But he did not move to stand, and Chase smirked down at him before disappearing into the shadows. The second he knew he was gone, Stryker let out a silent scream of anguish and pounded his fists onto the concrete.


	17. Episode 2: Chapter 11

"I accept your apology, Raimundo, but as you know I cannot tell you something so confidential."

"But, Master Fung, you told me a little bit _before_," Raimundo reasoned, moving to look his elder in the face.

They were outside near the training grounds, far enough from the other monks to allow privacy.

"I understand that I _corrected _your view on Jack's nightmares, but I am certain that he would not appreciate me revealing their true nature," M. Fung told him. "They are very...personal..."

"I _know_ that, trust me I do! I just...it's..."

The old monk cocked a patient eyebrow at him.

"They're changing him, I think," Rai started, rubbing the back of his neck and watching Clay and Omi spar. "His whole demeanor now is really..._dark._"

"I see. And you don't believe this could be caused by something _other_ than this nightmare?"

"Not if _you_ don't."

"Hmmm," M. Fung murmured in understanding, a slight smile forming under his mustache. "I believe you have rediscovered the intellect that earned you Shoku Warrior, Raimundo."

His smile drooped.

"Yes, you are right to think that Jack's dreams are plaguing him, more so that's he would like to admit. And I fear that soon he will be devoured by them."

Raimundo studied the worry on his master's face and felt his stomach knot up.

"You should join your team, Raimundo," M. Fung said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe we've done enough anxious thinking for today."

With a reluctant bow, Raimundo raced over to his friends, sending a playful kick at Omi to start their sparring match. M. Fung shook his head at how easily the leader could hide his emotions, then turned and walked into the temple.

"M. Fung?" Dojo asked as the monk passed his tree. "What are you doing?"

He followed when he received no answer. M. Fung stopped at one of the muralled walls and touched the lightning blue dragon in the center. The painting glowed yellow in response, and Dojo's eyes widened when the wall disappeared to reveal a hidden room lit only by small candles that sat in a circle.

"You're not going to..." Dojo started, staring up at M. Fung in astonishment. "You don't actually _think_..."

"A situation so similar to this one happened in his time," M. Fung answered grimly. "It only makes sense that I entertain the idea."

Dojo shivered and followed M. Fung into the room, stopping beside him when he knelt at the center of the candles.

"Couldn't you have just asked _me_?" he asked quietly, darting worried eyes around the room. "I was around during his time too."

"You would not have seen this, Dojo," came the answer. "At least, I would _hope_ you would not have."

The candles' flames grew brighter as M. Fung started chanting a strange language, his eyes closed tightly. Dojo drew near as a mystical breeze stirred about the corridor, swirling into a small tornado in front of the monk. The tornado spun round and around before settling into the ethereal form of a bald man, floating in a sitting cross-legged form. He and M. Fung opened their eyes and he smiled at him.

"Master Fung," he greeted. "It's been a long time. The years have been kind."

"Not always," M. Fung said, trying to smile at the old friend, but finding himself unable to. "Especially as of late. We have much to discuss, Grand Master Dashi."

"Really?" the happiness washed from the man's eyes. "I was afraid of that. What's happening?"

"What _is_ happening, M. Fung?" Dojo questioned.

"I believe the prophecy you told of has begun to show itself." he said, ignoring Dojo.

"Which one?" Dashi sighed. "Unfortunately, I told of many."

"The one you told only me...the one involving Chase Young's descendents."

Dashi's eyes became dark.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I wish I wasn't, but yes."

"I see...you remember then what I told you would happen? I assume you have convinced the one suspected to join you then? You were always very good at that."

M. Fung's shoulders drooped and he knit his brow. The ghost of Dashi rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Oh boy oh boy," he groaned. "I will say, you monks always know how to make things interesting...interesting and _complicated_."

M. Fung nodded sadly. The men were silent for a long moment.

"Well then," Dashi started quietly, his form flickering slightly. "I can only give you two bits of advice: Keep trying...and _pray_."

**********JP**********

"Stryker, _c'mon_!"

"I'm serious, Jack, I...I _want_ to go home."

"That's _bull_! You know it's _bull_, I can see it all over your face!"

Stryker turned away and bit his lip. He was trying _so_ hard to keep everything that had happened inside him, but the minute Jack saw the markings on his neck and arms he'd known it was Chase's doing. Now Jack was looking at him with a mixture of concern and disbelief at the fact that Stryker wasn't telling the truth.

"I-It's not bull, Jack..." he stammered, turning back to his friend. "I...I just need to go home, okay? Maybe Uncle Chase will let me come back-"

"What do you take me for, Stryker, an _idiot_?" Jack roared, feeling his concern being overridden by anguish. "Is _that_ it? Are you starting to think everyone else is right?"

"No! Of course not! It's just...you don't need to get in the middle of this, Jack, it's dangerous-"

"Oh so now it's _dangerous_! Who woulda _thunk_ that harboring _Chase Young's_ nephew would be _dangerous_! You think I didn't know that when you showed up in the warehouse?"

"Jack, _please, _I'm _not_ saying your dumb!"

"Well you're not saying much of anything _else_!"

Stryker stammered in a fight to explain himself, but ended up only sighing helplessly and turning his eyes to the floor. Jack took a deep breath in, waited to see if he would say more, then let it out in a loud huff.

"_Fine," _he decided, his tone causing Stryker to look at him again. "Then I'll just _see_ for myself."

He crossed the room to his workbench, and Stryker just watched in confusion as he dug into the Wu bag and pulled out a strange pair of glasses and a large shell.

"What do those do?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"This is the Mind Reader Conch and the Crystal Glasses," Jack said, putting the odd glasses on his face. If they were in a different situation Stryker would have laughed at how silly he looked. "They've never been paired before, but I'm going to give it a try."

"...Why?"

"Because the Conch allows me to hear thoughts, and the Crystal Glasses lets me see into the future."

Stryker kept staring at him, then his eyes widened as he realized what Jack was trying to do.

"J-Jack, wait a second, _please_-" he started, coming towards him.

"Crystal Glasses!" Jack started, keeping Stryker away as he lunged to take the Wu from him. "Mind Reader Conch!"

Styker managed to rip the Conch away from him, but it was already glowing gold along with the glasses. Jack's eyes went wide as he watched the fight between Chase and Stryker, as if he was actually there.

_"Unless you wish for your _friend's_ death to be__ on your conscience_," he heard Chase roar. _"You will _come home_!"_

Jack watched in shock as Chase threw Stryker across the room, then slowly removed the glasses from his face and stared at his friend. Stryker's eyes darted across his face, deducing that he'd seen what had happened after all.

"See why I gotta go home now?" he asked, looking down at the Conch. "If I'm not there by sundown...I don't know _what _he'll-"

"That is the cheesiest, _stupidest _reason in the _world_ to go home!"

Stryker furrowed his brow at the frustration in Jack's eyes.

"_What_?" he asked.

"You can't _seriously _be telling me that just because Chase threatened to kill me, you're going home!" Jack shouted. "Gee, Stryke, _thanks_ for believing I'm stronger than I _look_!"

"It...it..._dude_!" Stryker shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's got _nothing_ to do with your _strength_!"

"Yes, it does! If you thought I could take Chase on, you would've just told him to shove off!"

"No I _wouldn't_! It's a _rule_ friends _have_! When a jerk says he's going to slay your friends, you do what he wants!"

"Well it's a _stupid_ _rule_!"

Stryker shook his head at Jack in disbelief.

"Why do you wanna fight me on this?" he asked. "I'm looking _out _for you. That's what friends _do_!"

"I don't _need_ you to look out for me," Jack insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a sharp glare. "I've taken your uncle on before and _won_. And I'll tell you, there were _multiple _times when he tried to kill me."

"But-"

"No! No buts! If you go home because you think you're protecting me, then you _never_ had _any_ faith that everyone was wrong about me being weak."

He could do nothing but stare at his friend. How was it that what Jack was saying made _sense_! He _should_ have been walking out the door. Instead, Stryker came over and set the Conch on the workbench next to the Glasses, and gave the tenacious redhead a smirk.

"You're _something_, Jack Spicer," he said for the second time that day.

Jack grinned.

"26% creativity, 15% smarts, and 59% insanity," he repeated, his grin turning mischievous. "Wanna taste of the insanity part?"

Stryker's eyes widened as he pulled out a tape recorder, then he too grinned with his friend.

"_Hell_ yeah!"

*******JP*******

Chase watched the sun set with a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have let his temper flare so destructively, now there was a chance that Stryker would _never_ come home.

"Staring out a window never did anyone any good."

"Bother someone else, witch," Chase said tonelessly as Wuya walked up behind him.

"I don't care about anyone else enough to bother them," Wuya said quietly.

He didn't respond at all. She sighed and came closer.

"I won't tell you what you already know," she said. "But can you blame the boy for wanting to forge his own path?"

"When did you start caring about anything besides ruling the world?" Chase asked her, referring to her previous statement along with her new one.

"When _you_ did."

"No, this is about _Jack_ isn't it? You found what you were looking for in that temple."

"I didn't need to go very far. It's surprising how much that old monk will tell you if you ask _nicely_."

Chase let a small smirk touch his lips, if only for a second.

"I thought you didn't like the boy," he reminded her.

"I don't," Wuya assured him all too quickly, turning away and starting for her room. "He's an idiot."

Chase grunted in response, still looking out at the world. Not even a sparrow flew by, it was as if the world had isolated him. He shook the thought away and decided to go to his room as well.

A resounding _boom_ sounded at the door.

He turned towards it quizzically. Some of his jungle cats stepped up beside him and followed him to the entrance, licking their lips hungrily. He opened the portal and stepped out, finding not a soul there.

"_Hello_?" Chase called out, stepping futher away from the corridor.

His foot hit something on the ground. He looked down to find a small tape recorder with a note reading "To My _Dear_ Uncle" attached to it. He swooped it up and hit the PLAY button.

"_You may be my uncle_," Stryker's voice told him. "_But don't think for a _second _you_ _own me_."

Chase stared at the recorder for a long moment, then scowled and crushed the device in his hand. He turned and saw Wuya standing nearby, confused when she turned hazy and undefined. She gave him a sad look and touched his shoulder before saying:

"I'll make you some more soup."

It was then that Chase felt the tears roll down his face.


	18. Episode 3: Chapter 1

**If you are not these people you don't have to read. If you are these people, _please_ read.**

**To timaeusTestified**: I've never heard of a Mary Sue Litmus Test, but I got you! It's true, Stryker seems like a 'too good to be true' character! I _am_ Stryker so I can admit this XD. Recall that it is only the first two episodes, though; I'm just getting started! He's breaking barriers with the monks and the evils right now. There _are_ snipits in there of him having flaws, like having a _really _bad time listening to authority (Chase y Stryker & M. Fung y Stryker), and he has a bit of a problem putting too much pressure on himself (fight in last episode with Jack). He's going to have more flaws, _major_ ones. And if he doesn't, or you feel the ones he has don't work, call me out on it again and give me some new ideas, 'cause by your comment I can _tell _you've got some great ones.

**To xxGothicMangaGirlxx: **thankful that you've been commenting on the story and I hope you like it thus far!

**To Wormmon456:** Yay! Fluffy came clean! I was worried there for a second! XD

**To akitawolf: **Totally got it! 'What is this with Chase Young crying! He doesn't cry!'. Don't panic! I'm fixing it with the fact that Wuya gave him more of the Lao Mang Long Soup, so he won't be as humanish as he has been. With Wuya acting like a wife, I _am_ going to go farther with it, just for the sake of the plot, but I get where you're coming from. But you also must remember that _she's_ feeling a little bit strange too, what with having found something out from M. Fung about Jack. Yes, for the second episode, Chase and Wuya, iffy! But hopefully I can take that in a direction you'll find interesting. And I'm _sooooo_ glad you liked the fight with Jack and Stryker 'cause I _really_ wanted to demolish the whole 'if someone threatens someone I love I _have_ to do what they want thing'!

**Keep posting all of you 'cause you've helped me out a** _**ton**_**! XD**

********JP********

"You've done well...Ms. Young."

"Thank you," came a small, girlish response.

The man's old eyes squinted into the darkness at the girl in the long cloak, not even able to see her face because of the baggy hood pulled around her head. He didn't understand the necessity for the dozens of tiny candles, the smoke, or their cloaks, but he wasn't about to argue with a member of the most powerful Heylin line. A rather..._unbalanced_ member of the most powerful Heylin line, at that. Even now, in the dim light of the little wax sticks, he could see the wide, sharklike grin on her pale face.

"My council believes you are ready..." he started begrudgingly. "To join society once more. They will be here to take you to a safe location-"

"Where's my cousin, Mr. Councilman?" the girl interrupted, her voice innocent and..._sickly_ sweet.

The man sighed, afraid that this would be asked. He could clearly see that this girl was a danger to _anyone_, and that putting her back in the real world was a _terrible_ idea. But he was in no position to argue with his superiors' orders.

"Your cousin is with your Uncle Chase, dear," he said with mock gentleness. "I am sure that, once you've done what's asked of you, they will be allowed to visit you-"

"What if I don't _want _to do what you ask me?"

"_Listen_ now please. We only need you to pose as a student of Master Fung's for a short time. After that you are free to live with your Uncle-"

"But I don't _want_ to be a monk, I want to see my cousin-"

"You will _do_ as you're _told_!" he shouted impatiently; the girl's smile slipped. "The council is being _very_ gracious in allowing your freedom, so do _not_ take advantage of their kindness!"

The door to the cell swung open behind him, allowing in the artificial light from the hallway. The council member spun and saw a tall and lean man in a long white lab coat and goggles that covered his eyes. His thin, crocodile lips curled into a sneer as he regarded the man with distaste.

"Entropy darling," he cooed, keeping his eyes on him. "Is this man _bothering_ you?"

A shiver ran down the council member's spine.

"He says I'm taking advantage of the council's _kindness_," Entropy whimpered, her lips dropping to a pout. "What does he mean by that, Eldritch?"

"I don't _know_," Eldritch said, coming closer and leaning into the man's face. "Why would he say something so _cold_?"

"I-I-I..." the man stammered.

Eldritch grabbed the man up by his collar and hoisted him into the air; the man's feet were at least six inches off the ground.

"I believe you and I are going to have to talk," Eldritch said, his creepy grin widening. "Saying such things to a _lady_! Tut tut, Mr. Council Man."

"_W-Wait_, _please_-"

"Have a good day, Entropy darling!"

"Bye bye!" Entropy called as they left, waving childishly.

The second the door started to close Entropy snatched up a candle, chucked it across the room, and watched it skid to a stop between the frame and the portal. The wax stick prevented the door from closing all the way. Entropy giggled to herself and snuck to the opening, waiting until Eldritch and the Council Man went into the Surgery Room before pushing the door open. She licked her lips and tasted freedom.

"Bye _byeeeee_," she whispered gleefully.


	19. Episode 3: Chapter 2

**I hope those who read this find it enjoyable 'cause...well, I did XD**

*******JP********

"Argh! There's no _way_ I can hold this!"

"C'mon, you're almost there!"

"No! It's too long!"

"You're thinking about it too hard, Jack!"

"Ow! My rib just popped out of place!"

"...You don't _really_ expect me to buy that..."

With a final groan of exhaustion, Jack Spicer let his body drop to the floor, rubbing his elbows as he rolled onto his back. He had been trying to do planks for thirty minutes now, and after the _hour_ of jumping jacks, crunches, lunges, and sparring matches, he felt like his body was going to _break_.

"I...can't...feel my arms," Jack gasped.

"Mmm-hmm," Stryker Young (Jack's new friend, new roommate, and now new martial arts instructor) murmured, looking down at the stopwatch they'd been using.

"I think my abs are on _fire_!" Jack continued, gripping his sides. "Did I improve any?"

"Yep,' Stryker said. "Held it three seconds longer than you did last time."

"What's that put me at?"

Stryker smirked.

"Five seconds."

"Woo!" Jack cheered wearily, lifting an arm up in victory before letting it fall back near his head. "New record!"

Stryker just laughed and helped the dorky redhead up. It'd been a week since the two had become partners, and because there hadn't been any new Shen Gong Wu alerts, they'd been passing the time working out and going over karate exercises.

"Alright, one more time," Stryker said, still in trainer mode. "Show me a T-stance."

Jack shifted so his feet were shoulder length apart, perpendicular to each other, and his knees were bent.

"Good. Now a horse-riding stance."

He moved so his feet were both facing the same way, two shoulderwidths apart, and on the same line. His knees were bent farther.

"Okay. Front stance."

Jack placed one foot farther behind him, straightening it, and widened his stance a little more. He grinned.

"I feel like a ninja," he said.

"Look like one too," Stryker said, smirking. "You got the basics down pretty quick."

He suddenly punched out at Jack, aiming for his face. Jack used his forearm to push his fist away and stepped closer, throwing his elbow at the side of Stryker's head. He stopped an inch short.

"Nice!" the Mohawked boy praised as Jack backed away. "I didn't even teach you that one yet."

"I saw one of the monks practice it once," Jack said easily, stretching his arms over his head. "_Man_ am I sore! Your training is _killing_ me, Stryke!"

"Hey, no pain, no gain, right?" Stryker quoted with a grin. "But I think that's good for the day-"

"_Hallelujah_!" Jack cried, running past him and jumping onto his couch.

Stryker chuckled and went to the workbench, looking over the new plans they'd drawn up. He picked up one of the rolled papers.

"Check this out," he said, tossing the parchment to Jack. "Any thoughts?"

Jack unrolled and studied the drawing carefully, fingering some of the details.

"Know how to sew?" he asked.

"No, but, maybe your mom-"

"Mom can't sew to save her life," Jack laughed. "Guess if we get instructions we could just learn."

"Yeah, maybe. So, what do you think?"

"I like it," Jack said, rolling the paper back up. "But you don't have to piggyback off my stuff if you don't want to."

"Hey, _your _design, _your_ team, only makes sense if _I_ follow _your_ plan."

Jack stared down at the writing on the paper. It'd been so long since he last looked at it that he hadn't even recognized it as his. He unrolled it again and stared at the sort of childish drawing of four faceless people wearing a lot of the same stuff he was. He'd made it when he met Wuya and Katnappe and all them. His stomach flipped at the memory of how they'd laughed at it and brushed it off as him just being stupid.

"You don't think that..." he started nervously. "Some of my ideas are...stupid?"

Stryker turned and raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the workbench.

"You're not being self-conscious about your eye slash thing again, are you?"

Jack touched just underneath where his signature eye make up was. It was one of the many things the others had picked on.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I...I was actually thinking of...you know, not doing it anymore-"

"Don't you dare," Stryker ordered, narrowing his eyes at him. "It's original, it's cool, it's _you_. If you stop wearing it just because of what those _idiots_ out there think of you, then _you're_ no better than _me_!"

His comment made Jack grin. About a week ago he'd said something similar to Stryker regarding his uncle, who knew his words could mean something for him too?

"Okay, I guess," Jack decided, his grin shifting to a smirk as he stood. "But are _you _going to wear it too?"

"Uh..." Stryker started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I uh...don't think I'll pull it off."

"Uh-huh," Jack retorted, tossing the paper back to him. "You're probably right. I set high standards."

Stryker rolled his eyes and went back to the plans as Jack picked up his tool box. He shouted when the latch broke and the lid popped open, spilling the contents all over the floor with loud crashing. Stryker's Mohawk suddenly sprang up straight as he stiffened, his eyes wide; Jack watched as he disappeared from view, as if vaporized. He snorted.

"S-Sorry, Stryke..." he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

He waited for a response, then saw a tiny, black and green garter snake with a fallen Mohawk slink around the workbench and lift its head, his beady green eyes glaring up at him as Jack keeled over with suppressed hysteria.

"It's _not_ funny!" the snake's tiny voice cried up at him.

Jack fell onto the floor as he giggled uncontrollably. About two days ago, Jack had tried to wake Stryker up so they could work on the jet. After trying for twenty minutes to get him up, Jack resorted to using a blow horn...and he discovered how little control Styker _really_ had over his reptilian form.

"Y-You're..._you're_," Jack choked out, not even able to _look_ at Stryker. "You're so _adorable_!"

"Shut up! I am not!" Stryker's tiny voice shouted as he angrily flicked his tail. "You keep saying that and I'll bite you!"

The threat only made Jack laugh harder. Stryker sighed. Jack was getting a real kick out of this, and-he had to admit-with good reason. But if he couldn't gain control over his shapeshifting it could prove to be a problem in showdowns.

"Ya done laughing yet?" he asked Jack, cringing at how chipmunk he sounded. "'Cause you said the next time this happened you'd try to help me figure it out."

Jack struggled to sit up and nodded, still gasping for air.

"Okay...yeah...I'm sorry," he said, trying to stop laughing. "Not really cool for me to laugh at your problems when you don't laugh at mine."

"Well, yours aren't as humorous as mine," Stryker said dejectedly, curling into what appeared to be a sitting position. "Any ideas?"

Jack thought for a second, then turned to all the tools on the floor.

"We could try scaring you _again_," he suggested, picking up a wrench. "Maybe then it'll turn you back."

"I don't know...'cause if I know it's coming I won't be as scared and-"

Without warning Jack hit the floor with the wrench; Stryker jolted again, jumping into a ball form. Jack waited but nothing appeared to happen.

"Well, that didn't work..."

He stopped when Stryker uncurled himself. He'd grown about a foot and acquired a hood of skin around his head.

"Uh...well," Jack started, searching for a helpful comment. "Now you're...a _king_ snake."

Stryker glared at him.

"Sssssssssshhhhhhhhut up!"


	20. Episode 3: Chapter 3

**About an hour later...**

Stryker sat at the kitchen table with an icepack pressed against his head. For some reason changing back to normal always gave him a huge headache.

"Want anything?" Jack asked from the fridge.

"Yeah, rich boy," he teased. "How 'bout a lobster, two trays of shrimp, and some of that sparkling grape juice that costs more than a house."

"...Ha ha..." Jack laughed weakly, shoving _everything_ he'd just named into the back of the refrigerator. "Very funny. What do you actually want?"

"Just some water, bud," Stryker answered, setting the ice pack aside and resting his head on the table, staring out the large window that looked out to the garden.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he grabbed a glass. "Sorry about...you know."

"It's not your fault I can't control it."

"Uh...can I ask..."

Stryker turned and accepted the water as Jack scratched the back of his head.

"...Does Chase know?" he asked as Stryker took a sip.

Stryker's throat caught and he gagged on the liquid, putting a hand over his mouth as he coughed. Jack's eyes widened in fear but Stryker put his other hand up to say he was okay.

"Uh..." he started, suppressing another cough. "No, no I don't think so. Pretty sure you're the only one besides..."

He paused, then hurriedly took another drink. Jack sat down beside him and furrowed his brow.

"_Besides_..." Jack repeated.

"Forget it," Stryker said, staring down at the water. "Uh..._please_, just forget it..."

"...Okay," Jack said, gazing down at the table.

They were silent for a moment, then Stryker took a deep breath and looked over at Jack.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "I've been here a week already and I've never seen her."

"Working," Jack said. "She has weird hours and stuff so she's rarely home."

"Oh. That stinks."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, shrugging. "I'm used to it. Even when Dad was alive she worked you know?"

"...Yeah..."

_Nice subject change_, Stryker chastised as he went back to staring at his water. _You don't want to talk about your own problems so you drudge up his? Great friend you are._

"Hey, they put out a new thing for _Goo Zombies _at the mall," Jack remembered. "Wanna go check it out?"

"What if a Wu reveals itself?" Stryker asked, even as they stood to leave.

"My tracker's in my bag, I'll just take it with us."

"'Kay, I'll start the jet."

"Uh, Stryker?"

He turned as Jack tossed a set of keys at him, a smirk on his face.

"I'm a _rich boy_," he said to Stryker's confusion. "If I own a _jet_, I have a _car_."

******JP******

"C'mon, guys, pick it up!"

"Raimundo, _please_!" Kimiko Tohomiko begged, leaning against one of the wooden beams. "We've been at it _all_ morning! Can't we take a break?"

"Yeah, Rai, y'all are actin' like a drill sergeant!" Clay Bailey complained, taking off his hat and fanning himself.

"While I do believe that extra training has never hurt anyone," Omi started, gasping a little. "I feel that, after this session, I could be persuaded otherwise!"

Raimundo Pedrosa sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay, we can rest," he said, much to the relief of his teammates. "I just don't want to be caught off guard again, you know?"

"We know, Rai, and that's good," Kimiko said, giving him a weary smile. "But if we work like dogs, we'll be too tired to be _on_ guard."

He nodded. It'd been a week since they'd gotten a Shen Gong Wu report, and with a new cat in town that was proving to be trouble, Rai didn't really know what to expect anymore.

"Didn't you and Stryker come to some sorta agreement when he was here last?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, don't that mean we can relax a little? If we ain't fightin' 'cause we're enemies-"

"I'd like to believe we aren't," Rai interrupted, furrowing his brow. "But he's a _Young_. I'm not gonna trust him right away, you know?"

"Most admirable, Raimundo," Omi said. "I believe, if _I_ were Shoku Warrior, I would think the same way."

"Thanks, little dude," Rai said with a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough of the warrior talk for the day," Kimiko decided, pulling out her PDA and pressing some buttons. "There's a new _Goo Zombies _map coming out at the mall and if we get there fast there'll still be cards for it."

"But-"

"We _need_ some time away, Rai!"

"What if a Wu were to reveal itself?" Omi asked.

"We'll take Dojo," Kimiko reasoned, clasping her hands together. "C'mon, _please_?"

The boys exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Rai said. The other boys nodded.

"Sweet!" Kimiko said, giving Rai a hug that made him blush. "I'll go get ready!"

She ran towards the temple as Clay and Omi grinned at Rai.

"Hooo-wee!" Clay cried, slapping Rai on the back. "You sure no how to woo 'em, Rai."

"Yes, I believe Kimiko is _very_ offbalance with happiness!" Omi joined in.

"_Dizzy_ with happiness, Crome Dome," Rai corrected, giving him a tap on his large yellow head. "And you're both just jealous."

"Yeah," Clay and Omi said, then laughed.

******JP******

"Dojo?" Kimiko called as she entered the temple.

No one answered. She checked the tiny dragon's tree and found it was empty, then started for M. Fung's sitting room.

"M. Fung, I can't find..."

She was surprised to see that her Master wasn't in _his _normal place either.

"Hello?" she called, roaming to one of the hallways of the temple.

Kimiko passed by the mural with a lightning blue dragon on it, pausing only to look at it for a second, then turned towards their rooms. The wall disappeared and M. Fung, with Dojo on his shoulder, stepped out into the hallway.

"Kimiko?" he asked, startling her. The mural reappeared behind him when she turned. "You were calling for us?"

"Y-Yes," Kimiko stammered, trying to get her heartrate back to normal. "I was wondering if Dojo could fly us to the mall?"

"The mall?" Dojo asked, putting his claws on his hips. "_This_ is what I get asked for when they become teenagers."

"Are you all done training?" M. Fung asked as Kimiko came closer.

"Yes, Master."

"Then I don't see why not. Dojo, if you feel you can-"

"I guess I could take them for a couple hours. Needed to check out the cooking magazine anyway."

Dojo hopped onto Kimiko's shoulder as she bowed to M. Fung and headed out to get the others. The old monk let the smile on his face fall as he went to the seperate meditation room. His fellow monks were waiting inside, knelt in silence as M. Fung came and knelt with them.

"What did Grand Master Dashi tell you," one of the monks said.

M. Fung sighed.

"He said to keep trying to convince the boy," he told them. "And to pray."

The monks looked taken aback.

"Then, we are on our own," one stated.

"We must have hope," another said, hitting his knee with his fist. "Perhaps more of us should speak to the boy."

"He will not listen very easily to those he does not know," M. Fung told them. "He barely listens to me."

"Then what can we do?"

They were silent for a long moment.

"Do the children know of this, M. Fung?"

"No...no not yet."

"They must know soon. This involves them just as much as anyone else."

"_No," _M. Fung said. "That is where you are wrong, old friends."

He stood and started for the door, paused, and said:

"It involves them _more_."


	21. Episode 3: Chapter 4

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gone to the mall?"

Jack looked back and grinned at how awkward Stryker looked. His shoulders were tensed and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets; his eyes were darting around suspiciously at the people around them. He could admit that it was a little crowded, but Stryker looked as if thousands were around him.

"I'll guess that it's been quite a while," Jack said. "You don't do to good in crowds do you?"

"Not really," Stryker admitted, giving his friend a weak smile. "Never went in any crowded places, you know?"

"Well, your in one now. And this is one of the _slower_ days."

His smile faltered at the thought. Jack motioned for him to follow into the game store to their right, and relief flooded him. Hopefully they could find some refuge in there.

He was scanning the crowd behind them once more when he suddenly bumped into Jack, who'd frozen just outside the store.

"What's up?" Stryker asked, rubbing his nose and looking past him.

His breath caught in his throat when he made eye contact with Raimundo. He was across the store beside Kimiko, who was giving Jack a wary look of her own. a _Goo Zombies_ game in her hand. Jack swallowed hard and started to turn away, as if to leave. Stryker grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" he asked Rai.

The Brazilian cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Nothing much," he answered, his words sounding stiff. "...You?"

"Same," Stryker said, his voice just as rigid. Jack relaxed and turned back towards them, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Little busy out there, ain't it."

"Yeah, a little bit."

They held their gazes for a couple of seconds longer, then Stryker looked away and went towards one of the shelves of games, as if nothing had happened. Rai turned and said something quietly to Kimiko, and then they went back to looking at the games in the display case.

"This is trippy," Jack said quietly, shooting looks at the monks. "Guess we really _are_ okay now."

"Let's just get the game and go, okay?"

Jack furrowed his brow at him as Stryker studied the back of a case.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, they just don't trust us," Stryker stated.

"What, and _we_ trust _them_?"

Stryker gave him a look that clearly spelled "no". Raimundo gave the cashier money for their game and he and Kimiko walked out.

"That was awkward," Kimiko said as they walked through the crowd.

"Yeah, a little," Rai agreed, grabbing her hand as they squeezed past a group of people.

Kimiko's face grew pleasantly pink and she started to walk closer to him.

"Hey, uh," Raimundo suddenly started, slowing down significantly. "Do you think Stryker has a _sister_?"

Kimiko's eyes flickered and she snapped her head towards him.

"_What_?' she snarled.

"Well, I'm just wondering," he said, pointing at something. "Because...that girl looks a _lot_ like him."

Her temper froze and she followed where he was indicating. Standing near the food court was a girl with short, white blonde hair and light purple eyes, the pupils sharp and reptilian. There were those green streaks splicing through her hair, even through the bangs that went across her pale forehead. She wore a simple black cloak that reached the floor and was pulling it closer to her as she looked around at those around her with intense suspicion.

"...Oh boy..." Kimiko squeaked.

"Maybe," Rai said with a shrug. "But maybe she's not that bad."

Kimiko cringed as they started towards the girl, wondering where Omi was with his "love meeting new people" attitude when they needed it.

"Hi," Rai called, causing the girl to turn towards them. "You look kinda lost, girl. Are you looking for someone?"

She only looked Rai up and down and pulled her cloak closer to herself. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"You...wouldn't happen to be looking for a boy with a Mohawk and green eyes that look like yours, would you?"

The girl straightened and stared at Kimiko in amazement. She released her cloak and they could see her black t-shirt and black jeans. On the shirt was a picture of a bunny holding dynamite in it's cute little paws. Rai and Kimiko exchanged glances.

"How did you _know_ that?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stepped towards Kimiko.

"We just saw him in the game store over there," Kimiko explained. "I'm Kimiko Toho..._hey_!"

They watched the girl dash towards the game store, her cloak flying wildly. Without much thought Kimiko started after her, tugging Rai with her.

"_Stryker_?!"

Stryker's spine froze and he straightened from the display case he and Jack had been looking in. There was no way...no _way_ he'd just head that voice. It was impossible!

"_Stryker?!"_

Jack turned and furrowed his brow at someone at the entrance, but Stryker stayed where he was, his eyes closed tightly as he silently hoped he hadn't heard right.

"..._Stryker_?"

He cringed, then slowly, grudgingly turned towards the small voice that had sounded behind him. The one person he'd hoped he wouldn't see beamed up at him so innocently he wondered if he was seeing the wrong person.

"...Entropy?" he questioned, that little hope that he was incorrect still flickering.

She lept up and wrapped her arms around Stryker's neck, squeezing him with all her might.

"...Entropy..." Stryker choked, his hope forever crushed.


	22. Episode 3: Chapter 5

Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo stared at the young girl clinging to Stryker in bewilderment. She had been hugging him for a full _minute_, and had yet to do anything else...like _explain_ herself.

"Enny..." Stryker gasped, trying once again to shove the girl away. "You're...I can't _breath_!"

"Okay!" Entropy said, finally releasing him.

Stryker rubbed his neck and gently pushed Entropy away a little.

"_So_," Jack started slowly, looking the girl over warily. "Who's this?"

Stryker sighed as Kimiko and Raimundo inched closer.

"Jack, this is my cousin Entropy," he said. "Entropy, this is my friend, Jack Spicer."

The girl's wide, unsettling eyes trained themselves on Jack, who was finding her-among attractive-very strange.

"He's cute," she told Stryker, giving Jack a dazzling smile.

His face became as red as his hair.

"Yeah, sure," Stryker said impatiently, giving Rai and Kimiko a sharp glance. "How about we go home and-"

A familiar shrieking came from Jack's backpack.

"No, not _now_!" Stryker begged as Jack pulled out their Wu tracker.

"Sorry," Jack said, examining it. "It's really close..."

He froze, then looked behind at where Rai and Kimiko _had_ been.

"They're going after it!" he cried, throwing his pack back over his shoulder and starting to sprint out the door. "C'mon Stryker!"

"Going after what?" Entropy asked as Stryker groaned and started after him. "Wait for me!"

"No, Enny! Stay here!" Stryker commanded as they raced out of the store.

"But I want to help!"

"It's in the mall somewhere!" Jack said, stopping near one of the railings and studying the tracker.

"You can tell _that_ by four arrows?" Stryker asked as he and Entropy stopped next to him and he began to look around where they were.

"Yeah it's a new feature I put in."

"You can track their heat sigs right?"

The boys stopped and stared at Entropy, who in turn was staring at the tracker.

"...Yeah...something like that," Jack said. "How'd you know?"

Entropy giggled.

"I was in a psych ward, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"She _needed_ to be there though," Stryker assured Jack. "How did you get out, anyway?"

"I waited till the guard made a mistake," she said with a shrug. "Wasn't very hard. Guy's about as smart as Jell-O."

Jack saw something red out of the corner of his eye; looking down he saw Omi and Clay meeting up with Raimundo and Kimiko, Dojo not too far behind them. They looked around where they were and then split up, obviously looking for the Wu.

"Well do me a favor and drop the innocent act when you're around other people," Stryker was ordering Entropy. "It's more embarrassing than deceiving-"

"We need to hurry up and find the thing!" Jack interjected, pointing down to the monks. "The hounds are already on the scent, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, where's it pointing?" Stryker asked.

"That-a-way," Jack said, gesturing down.

His two helicopters shot out of the top of his backpack and he jumped over the railing, flitting in the direction he'd pointed.

"Wait, Stryker!" Entropy shouted as Stryker started over the railing himself. "I wanna help, _really_!"

"Enny, the last time I let you help, you _blew up_ what you were helping with!" Stryker reminded her. "So do me a favor and _stay here_!"

He jumped down and latched onto one of the hanging signs, sliding down it until he was able to land on the ground safely. Entropy watched him go for a moment, then raced off to follow after.

******JP******

Wuya came down the stairs of the castle to find that Chase was still standing in front of his crystal ball, watching something intensely.

"Anything new show up today?" Wuya asked him.

"My witless niece," he growled. "And a Shen Gong Wu."

Wuya tilted her head and crossed to where he stood, gazing at the projection of a young girl, about fifteen, who shared many of Chase's features.

"She's got your eyes," she jested.

"Silence, _wench_," Chase ordered, not even glancing at her as a smirk came to his face. "I think I can use this situation to my advantage now. Perhaps even get them _both _to join me."

"Stryker already told you he doesn't want-"

"Stryker will see reason soon enough. He may be a mere _child_-"

He paused to wave a hand over the orb. The picture shifted to show Stryker searching one of the mall stores.

"But that boy has far too much power inside him. He will need someone _skilled_ to teach him to control it. And the only one who can do that is _me_."

With that Chase turned and started towards his throne. Wuya looked after him with a twinge that made her scowl. Perhaps she should have just _let_ the man regain his soul. It would have saved her the trouble of convincing him to give her powers back. Still...there was a small part of her that knew she hadn't given it to him so he could remain evil.

She sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair, then she turned to the crystal orb. Chase had left it running, still trained on Stryker. A thought popped in her head, and after checking to be sure that Chase was truly gone, she reached out and put a hand on the surface. The picture shifted so quickly she recoiled, and then stared at the projection of Jack. He was looking from his remote tracker to a certain area, and then called something out to someone off screen. She watched him run into the store he'd pointed to, flanked by Stryker, and then a moment later Chase's niece.

"Feeling a little..._reminiscent_?"

She spun and looked around the room, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Down _here_, woman!"

"Oh, Hannibal Bean," Wuya said scornfully as she looked down at the tiny, gross-looking bean. "How on _earth_ did you get in here?"

"I slipped through the front door of course, darling," Hannibal told her, jumping up onto the glass orb. "You got your eyes trained pretty hard on that Spica kid. Find somethin' out about him?"

"Nothing new," Wuya told him with a dismissive wave of her hand. She turned away from the bean. "You should leave before Chase-"

"But don't you _want_ me around, Wuya?"

Wuya froze and turned, coming face to face with _Jack_.

"What...how..." the witch stammered. Her face contorted in rage as she realized the trick. "Don't _toy_ with me, _Bean_. You'll come to regret it."

Jack's face twisted into a disgustin grin and his eyes turned yellow, much like Hannibal's were.

"What suddenly makes this boy so important to ya, witch?" Hannibal's voice questioned. "Isn't he an idiot?"

"Yes."

"You don't look too _sure _anymore, Wuya," he said, coming closer to her. Wuya actually took a step back. "Tell me what's changed. We used to have such _nice_ conversation."

"You're a plant, a _disgusting_ one at that. Now get out."

Hannibal chuckled knowingly, refusing to change out of Jack's form. Wuya growled and spun around, storming out of the room.

"Bye, _Aunty Wuya_!"

Her stomach lurched and she felt her knees give out. Hannibal's malicious laugh rang around her.

"Moby Morpher!" he shouted, using the two plates around his arms to shift back to his bean form. "Boy oh boy, Wuya darling! You're becoming too easy to read!"

He bounced out the window and onto his bird Ying-Ying, who flew the laughing bean away. Wuya stayed where she was, unable to do anything but stare at the stone wall in front of her.


	23. Episode 3: Chapter 6

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin-"

"Why can't _I_ do it?"

Everyone sighed and looked back at Stryker, who was grinding his teeth in anger at his cousin. They'd traced the signature of the Shen Gong Wu-a small blade apparently called the Komori Sword-down to the large basement of the mall, away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, Entropy had followed them. This was the _third_ time they'd had to restart their words, mostly because she kept interrupting, also because Omi kept forgetting where he stopped!

"_Please _scary-looking Young girl," Omi started; even _he_ was losing patience. "Jack Spicer and I are the only ones who can Showdown, because _we_ are the only ones who grabbed the Komori Sword. If _you_ had grabbed it, _then_ you would have been able to fight for it. Now, Jack Spicer, I challenge you-"

"But why can't I just grab it _now_ and play for it?" Entropy questioned, a hand on her hip. "This game is stupid."

"It's not a _game_, Enny, it's a _fight_!" Stryker informed her stiffly. "Now seriously, _shut it_!"

"Well, you gotta admit Stryke, it's a stupid rule-"

"Hey, I got an idea, Baldy," Jack suddenly said. "How about, since you and I fight a _lot_, we drop the Wu and let someone else fight for it?"

"Jack _don't_!" Stryker ordered as Entropy brightened.

Jack looked between the two, then turned to Omi. The little monk was exchanging shrugs with Raimundo, then looked back to his opponent.

"I suppose, if the rules allow..." he started.

Everyone turned to Dojo, who was flipping through his large rule book in search of such a thing.

"Ah, here it is!" the little dragon said, adjusting his reading glasses. "It says that as long as the two competitors agree-"

"We do," Jack and Omi said.

"Then all you have to do is drop the Shen Gong Wu and allow two others to take your place. But you have to be sure because you can't grab it again until someone else fights for it."

The two boys glanced at each other again, then turned to their teammates. Entropy bounced up and down as Stryker slowly shook his head. Kimiko nodded at Omi and stood ready to take his place.

"On three," Omi said. "One...two..."

"Three!" Jack yelled.

Before Omi could stop him Jack pulled him and the Wu back towards Entropy. They both let go and the Wu went flying into Entropy's arms.

"Run Enny," Jack shouted as the monks started after her.

Enny squeaked and dashed away. Stryker tackled Raimundo down and Jack flew up and stole Clay's hat, distracting the cowboy enough for him to chase after the boy. Kimiko and Omi pursued Entropy and, because of her lack of stamina, cornered her rather quickly.

"Return the Sword, please," Omi requested.

"Or we'll just have to _take_ it from you," Kimiko threatened.

Entropy stared at her, then adopted a shark like grin and reached for something in her cloak.

"_Try_," she hissed.

Kimiko growled, then leapt towards her, pulling on her Wudai Weapon.

"Arrow Sparrow!" she shouted, throwing her burning spear heads at the girl.

Entropy managed to fully dodge one but got in the crossfire of the others. She rolled out of the smoke, the sword still in hand.

"Two can play this game!" she cried, chucking something at Kimiko.

She was surprised to see a _bomb_ coming at her, a large bunny face marked on it. She jumped up and avoided the explosion, landing not far from Entropy, who was trying to keep away from Omi. The little monk jumped out and grabbed the sword, only to receive a shock from the Shen Gong Wu that sent him flying.

"You can't touch the-" Dojo started to say.

"I know, I know!" Omi called back irritably.

Entropy cried out as Kimiko lunged forward and snatched the hilt of the sword. The girls squabbled over the object as the boys stopped their fighting to watch.

"We're done," Stryker sighed.

"You don't know that," Jack told him.

The look on Stryker's face didn't build up confidence.

"Now let's try this _again_," Kimiko growled, fighting to keep a strong grip on the Wu. "Entropy, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Yeah, whatever _that_ is," Entropy grumbled, tugging back on the object.

"I wager the Star Hanabi against your Fancy Feet."

Entropy raised an eyebrow at her as Jack grimaced and pulled out said Wu.

"The game is mine defense. First to blow their opponent off the platform wins."

"Oh we're _done_," Stryker mumbled.

"Let's go: _Xiaolin_ _Showdown_!"

The boys shouted as majority of the floor fell out, leaving only a chunk for them to stand on. The girls shifted about as their platforms formed and Entropy actually fell. She looked down and saw that lava was beneath them. Jack picked up the Fancy Feet and tossed them down to her.

"Put 'em on!" he called to her.

Entropy scrambled over and examined the strange shoes, then pulled them over her own, standing up.

"_Gon_ _yi_ _tan_ _pai_!" Kimiko shouted.

"Say _what_?" Entropy questioned.

"Just go!" Stryker shouted.

"Star Hanabi!"

Entropy yelped as a fireball was thrown at her. She jumped back away from it, then slipped and fell again.

"How do you _work_ these things?!" she cried.

"Call their name!" Jack said as Stryker shook his head and put it in his hands.

"This is making _Jack_ look good," Raimundo muttered to Clay.

"Fancy Feet!" Entropy cried as she jumped up.

Kimiko shot another fireball at her, but this time Entropy zipped out of the way.

"Cool!" Enny said, that crazy grin on her face.

She dodged another Hanabi fireball, then another, and another.

"You suck at shooting!" she taunted Kimiko.

The other girl just smirked. Stryker pulled his head out of his hands and saw that Kimiko wasn't even _trying_ to hit Enny.

She was demolishing the _platform._

_"_Watch out!" he cried as Enny zipped dangerously near to the corner of a crater.

Entropy looked up at him and Kimiko took the opening to fire right in front of her. She leaned away from the explosion, but stepped back and slipped down the edge of a crater. She clung to the platform and tried to claw her way up, then looked over at Kimiko.

"See ya!"

Enny's stomach dropped as the Wudai Warrior's Arrow Sparrows flew at the remaining part of her rock. Jack held Stryker back as she plummeted to the lava below.

The scene flickered, and before they knew it the floor was whole again. Enny sat up and rubbed her head dizzily. She looked down and saw that the Fancy Feet were gone.

"Nice try."

She turned to Kimiko, who was holding the Wu in her arms, a bit of a smile on his face. Stryker sighed as he went over and helped his cousin up.

"Guess you shouldn't be so cocky, huh?" he told her.

"Shut it, Snakey," Enny grumbled, punching him on the arm.

"Well, that was fun," Raimundo said, smirking at Stryker. "We should let her play more often."

Stryker just scowled at him.

"Let's just go," Jack muttered.

"Yeah," Stryker said, glaring down at Entropy. "We've got a _lot_ of stuff to talk about."

Enny just grinned at him.


	24. Episode 3: Chapter 7

"You've been rather quiet, witch."

"Yes, I've noticed," Wuya sighed.

Chase sighed and set his fork on the stone table they were sitting at. He didn't much care what was wrong with the wench, but her dismal mood was ruining his dinner.

"Why don't you go zap Cyclops in the garden?" he suggested stalely. "That always brings you malicious joy."

"It won't help this time," she said, resting her chin in her palm.

"What _will_ help? While I don't care what's bothering you I also don't plan on associating with what is called a 'downer'."

Wuya turned and looked at Chase. His green eyes were filled with nothing but welcomed blackness that no longer enticed her. She looked away and stood from the table.

"I'm going to bed," she decided.

"_What's_ wrong?" Chase growled, barely glancing at her as she went to the door.

"Nothing...just a bad day."

He rolled his eyes as she left the room. Something was obviously very off with her.

_You'd be surprised how much the old monk will tell you if you ask _nicely_._

So it had something to do with Jack, he should have known. Out of every person in the _world_, it was concerning that the little _insect_ was gaining popularity. First his nephew, now Wuya, and it looked as if his nutty niece would be drawn in too. Something needed to be done about Jack Spicer.

Chase felt something inside him twinge. He scowled and stood from the table.

"It's no use hiding you _weed_," he snarled. "You know I can sense your presence."

A moment later Hannibal Bean bounced into view, that wicked grin on his shriveled face.

"I didn't know you cared," the plant jeered.

"What do you want, _bean_?" Chase asked.

"I want to shed some light on what's going on with your...what'd you call her..._housekeeper. _I thinkyou'll interim interesting that she done gone and talked to M. Fung."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm also aware it concerned Spicer. Do you have any _useful _information?"

"I know it has somethin' to do with that prophecy Dashi fished up."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"_Which_ prophecy?"

"The one involvin' yer _line_, a course."

"Really? Why should I believe _you_?"

"Would I _ever_ lie to you?"

Chase's lip curled up in a scowl.

"Fair enough," Hannibal said, amused by his distrust. "If you don't believe me, you should ask the witch. I'm sure she's just _dying_ to discuss anything involving that Momma's Boy."

"Then you know your way out. Unless you wish for my, as you call them, _kittens_ to escort you to the door."

Hannibal Bean's grin widened, and he turned and started to the door. Chase snapped his fingers; one of his smaller jungle cats rushed to his side.

"Follow him," Chase ordered.

The cat growled and scampered after the bean as Chase made his way to the bedrooms.

******JP******

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it."

"Enny, you broke out of a _psych ward_ you _belonged_ in!" Stryker growled, his eyes blazing. "If I _wasn't_ making a 'big deal' about it there'd be something wrong with _me_!"

Jack winced and tried to focus on steering the jet home. Entropy crossed her arms from the seat behind him and pursed her lips.

"I did _not_ belong there!" she told Stryker. "I don't even think it was a real ward."

"Well, the moment we can, we're taking you back."

Entropy's eyes widened in panic

"No you can't!" she yelled, grabbing Jack's seat and giving her cousin a pleading look. "What if they do something _terrible_ to me?"

"They won't, Enny," Stryker assured her. "You know that."

"But the food there sucks a-and nobody can hold decent conversation and..a-and this one guy says this council's gonna take me and make me spy on those monks we fought!"

Stryker and Jack whipped around and stared at her.

"That's not funny, Entropy," Stryker told her.

"I know it's not," Entropy said, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Which is why I can't go back there. I don't wanna be a spy, Stryke."

The boys continued to stare at her, then Stryker sighed and turned back around, rubbing his forehead.

"What do _you_ wanna do, Jack?" he asked.

"_M-Me_?" Jack asked as he turned back to the wheel. "She's your cousin, Stryker, that's your call."

"Yeah, but it's your team and your house so you should have a say in it."

Jack glanced over at him, then looked in the rearview mirror. Entropy met his gaze and turned her puppy eyes on him, at which he blushed bright red.

"I-I don't mind," he squeaked, much to Entropy's delight.

Stryker furrowed his brow and put his hand down, turning to stare at Jack's red face in confusion. One look between him and Enny gave him an answer.

_Oh dear lord,_ he thought_, ...no..._

******JP******

**I'm sorry it took so long! So many writer's block moments!**


	25. Episode 3: Chapter 8

"Wow, _this_ is cool!"

Jack smiled sheepishly as he watched Entropy gaze at his gadgets, caress his plans, and poke at his Jack-Bots with an interest he'd never witnessed before. Stryker just squinted at her warily from the doorway of the workplace.

"Did you _build_ all this?" Entropy asked Jack excitedly as she picked up one of the Jack-Bot guns.

"Yeah, most of it," Jack said. "Although, a lot of them don't work well. Stryker's been helping me out."

"You've been building again?" Entropy asked her silent cousin. "I thought you said you were done."

Stryker didn't answer her, but she and Jack didn't notice.

"How do you come up with all this stuff?" Entropy asked.

"I don't really get out much," Jack said, coming up beside her as she looked at his plans. "Most of the time I'm down here drawing or-"

"Hey, what's this?"

She pulled out the drawing of outfits Stryker had pulled out earlier.

"Oh, uh, that," he stammered. "That's just an idea I had a while ago..."

"I _love _it!" Entropy said, holding it out in front of her. "The hat on this one's _wicked_!"

Jack beamed proudly as Stryker shook his head. Seemed Enny was really starting to get to the kid. He didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Hey, are those _bombs_?"

_Definitely bad! _Stryker thought as Entropy spotted Jack's explosive section.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, watching her practically skip to the detonators. "I don't use them a lot 'cause their not very stealthy you know-"

"Put it _down_, Enny," Stryker commanded when she grabbed one of the objects.

"Aw, Strykey!" Entropy whined.

"Your fifteen years old, stop acting like your six. And put...it..._down_."

"What's the big deal, Stryker, none of them are lit or anything," Jack whispered as Entropy scowled and dropped the mine.

"She's a _pyro, _Jack," Stryker hissed as he watched Enny head towards the couch. "And she loves blowing things up. You let her mess with those she'll blow us sky high!"

"You don't know that for sure."

Stryker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just like I _totally_ don't know that you've been google-eyeing her since we came home?"

Jack's face reddened.

"Uh-huh. You keep blushing like that and I won't be able to tell the difference between your face and your hair."

"I-I-I am not g-google-eyeing your cousin," Jack said unconvincingly.

"Oh _no_, not _you_, Jack Spicer," Stryker jeered; he was smirking now. "Face it, you're crushing on my screw-loose cousin."

"_No_, I...I..."

Stryker had to grin at how crimson his friend's face was now. Jack shot a glance back at Entropy, who was messing around with his controller. He turned back to her cousin, who had crossed his arms and was giving him a "told you so" look.

"...Okay...maybe...a little..." Jack squeaked.

"Uh-huh," Stryker said again, shaking his head. "I hope you know she's unstable."

"...Yeah..." Jack said, his smile growing a little.

"She may not even be interested, Jack, she-"

He paused for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, here's what you need to know," he started, counting it off on his hand. "Her favorite color's green, she doesn't like long, deep conversations and if you get her anything with a bunny on it you're _golden_."

"Thanks, Stryke!" Jack declared. "You're the best!"

He went and joined Entropy on the couch, saying something about playing _Goo_ _Zombies _while handing her a lime green controller. Stryker raised his eyebrows when she squealed and enveloped Jack in a hug, amazed at how quickly that had worked._  
_

_I should feel guilty about this_, Stryker thought.

He considered that, then shrugged and went over to the workbench. _Maybe later._

******JP******

"You are certain?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," Rai said with a shrug. "She didn't seem all that strong. Kimiko beat her, no problem."

"I see," M. Fung said. "I am glad you were able to overcome. Perhaps she will not be too troublesome. Did anyone else appear?"

"No, and that's a little weird to me. I mean, Chase has never had an interest in Wu and Hannibal only shows once in a while, but it's been too long you know?"

"Yes, I see what you mean. In light of new discoveries, I fear we will figure out their intentions soon."

"What new discoveries?" Rai asked as M. Fung turned away.

"I need to show you something," he said. "But you cannot tell the others, not yet. The less that are aware of this the better."

"Oh-Kay," Raimundo said, following M. Fung down the hall.

He followed M. Fung down the hall to a wall with a blue dragon on it. His eyebrows raised when his master placed a hand on the painting and the wall dissolved, revealing a small room swamped with candles.

"Uh...cool?" Rai said, not sure how to respond.

"Come in, quickly," M. Fung ordered, ushering the boy in as the wall started to return. "We have much to show you."

"_We_? Uh, M. Fung, did you crack and not tell anyone?"

"Hello, Raimundo."

The young boy froze in awe at the floating, ethereal Grand Master Dashi.

"M-Master Dashi!" he cried, bowing deeply. "I-It's an honor!"

"Now, now, no need for formalities!" Dashi said with a grin. "I'm great and all, but that shouldn't intimidate you."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rai asked as he straightened. "Well uh, what brings your _ghost_ here?"

"A simple matter," Dashi sighed. "Although it's one that is becoming more complicated."

"Oh..."

Raimundo turned to M. Fung.

"You know Omi's going to kill me if he finds out I'm talking to _the_ Grand Master Dashi, right?" he said.

"He will not find out until it is time," M. Fung assured him, turning him back to face the Grand Master. "Dashi, I believe you have something to tell Raimundo."

"Yes. Sit down please, Raimundo. Some of this could be quite unnerving."

******JP******

Chase stared at Wuya with a twinged expression on his face.

"That's _really_ what he told you?" he asked again.

"_Yes_, Chase," the witch assured him, clenching her clawed hands. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you've lied before. And it seems all too...inadequate."

"I gain nothing from lying now."

She turned away from him and put her hands on the sill of her window, staring out with a knit brow.

"Staring out a window never did anyone any good"

Wuya's breath momentarily caught in her throat, then she shook her head and put it in her hands.

"Please just leave me, Chase," she whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow at her request. He had expected her to brush it off and return to schmoozing to get her powers back; seeing the Heylin witch in such a state was quite bewildering.

"Very well," he said, going to the door.

He paused, an idea forming in his head.

"Perhaps you should tell the boy," he said. "It might turn out better than you think."

Wuya slowly lifted her head as soon as Chase was gone, her eyes wide. An idea of her own was forming, and she planned to act on it soon.


	26. Episode 3: Chapter 9

"Aw! You beat me _again_!"

Jack grinned as his character in the game raised a triumphant fist in the air and the screen went back to the start menu.

"You haven't played in a while, have you?" he asked Entropy as she slumped on the couch.

"Try _never_," she said.

"You've _never_ played _Goo Zombies_ before?"

"I was instituted when the first game came out."

"Wow...that explains why you're so..."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"..._So_ unfamiliar with how the game works!" Jack quickly said, going to the help menu. "_This_ should make things easier."

"Oh, thanks!" Entropy said, studying the command buttons.

They were silent for moment, then Entropy turned and searched the back of the room.

"Where's Stryker?" she asked Jack.

"Uh," he started, looking with her. "I don't know. Maybe he went upstairs."

Entropy sighed and stared at her controller. Jack put his on the coffee table.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Looks like Stryker _still_ doesn't like me very much."

"I-I'm sure you just caught him off guard. He gets a little...jumpy...you know?"

"No, I know it's me."

She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them thoughtfully.

"Back before I was instituted, Stryker stayed at my dad's house. I guess there weren't any foster families who wanted a twelve year old, you know?"

Jack nodded somberly.

"Well, I tried everything I could to make him feel at home, but it seemed like everything I did...backfired. So we were never really close or anything."

She looked over and met Jack's eyes. It took a _lot_ for him to keep from blushing.

"He _is_ right," she told him. "I _am_ crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that I had wanted to see him, I'd probably have stayed in the psych ward."

"You don't seem _that_ bad," Jack told her.

She smiled a little sadly.

"The day he turned thirteen I burned 'Happy Birthday' into his carpet. On his fourteenth I threw a rattlesnake around his neck and set the tail on fire. To help with his science fair I put gasoline in his volcano and lit a match."

Entropy leaned closer to Jack, whose gaze was becoming more uneasy.

"If I'm not crazy, there's no air."

Jack swallowed a little hard. Entropy just giggled and went back to staring at the tv.

"Do you know what my name means?" she suddenly asked.

Jack thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"It has something to do with physics, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. In physics it's 'a thermodynamic quantity representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system'."

Jack blinked a couple times, then seemed to get it.

"So, it's something chaotic?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The everyday definition is just 'a lack of order or predictability'. Or a 'decline into disorder'. Basically my own name says I'm crazy."

She sat back again with a sigh. Jack knit his brow, wishing he could say something to make her feel better.

"...I'm named after some poet," he finally said.

Entropy looked up at him again, her eyes filled with interest.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack, scratching the back of his head. "I guess he like, didn't sign a loyalty contract to America, then he became an alcoholic and lost all his friends and died alone."

"...Well that sucks..."

"Yeah, I guess that explains why I don't have any friends, you know? Name's a curse or something."

Entropy sat up and put her cheek on her knee.

"You've got Stryke," she told him. "And me."

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Jack's face turned several shades of red in response.

"You're pretty cool, Jack." Entropy said. "I think we're gonna be _great_ friends."

Jack's smile faltered a little.

..._Dang it_... he thought. ..._Friend zone..._

"...Yeah..." he said, fixing his smile. "Great..._great_ friends..."

Entropy giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, are you guys _deaf_ or..."

They turned and saw Stryker standing in the doorway of the stairs, staring at their hands with a cocked eyebrow. Jack quickly let go of Entropy and scratched his neck while Entropy just smiled at her cousin.

"Hey," she greeted.

"...Hi..." Stryker greeted, giving Jack an almost admiring look. "Uh, so your tracker thing's going off, bud."

"Oh, _sweet_!" Jack declared, jumping up from the couch. "I'll get my stuff!"

"Can I come?" Entropy asked excitedly.

"No, you can stay here and play _Goo Zombies _until we get back."

"But that's not fair!" Entropy squealed, standing and stomping her foot. "You can't go off and do a bunch of cool stuff without me!"

"Ye-ah, I _think_ we can. C'mon Jack, let's go."

"No, wait!" she begged, grabbing Jack's arm as he passed. "I _have_ to come! Tell him I have to come!"

"Uh, uh, I'm not in this," Jack stammered as she let go of him.

"That's right, he's _not_," Stryker said, jumping over the railing and grabbing his backpack. "Now, seriously, stay here and play the game."

"But I want to help! C'mon, Stryker have a little faith!"

"No, I'd rather not, Enny."

"_Please_!"

"Stryker, maybe she can just...watch?" Jack suggested weakly.

"Don't start, _Billy_," Stryker growled.

Jack's jaw dropped after he realized Stryker'd used his middle name.

"_Yeah, _can't I watch?" Entropy asked, bouncing up and down. "I won't try to grab the Shen Gong doohicky and I'll stay out of the way and-"

"I don't believe that for a second, Enny."

"Come _on_!"

Stryker started to argue again, but saw the desperation in his cousin's eyes for the first time. He could tell that she wanted so badly to go, he could feel it even from where he was standing. He sighed quietly and shot a glance at Jack, who shrugged in response.

"I just...I don't..." he stammered. "Oh...fine! _Fine_! If you stay out of the way you can come with."

"Yay!" Entropy cheered, running up and hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"No problem," Stryker sighed.

Jack gave him a small shrug and a laugh.

"I'll go change and meet you guys in the jet!" Entropy said, zipping over to the stairs.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll go _change_, and meet you in the _jet_! Now _go_!"

She raced upstairs, leaving the boys to stare after her in slight bewilderment.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack said.

"Yep," Stryker said shortly, adjusting his backpack and starting towards the jet dock.

Jack furrowed his brow and went after him.

"Why are you so against her coming?" he asked. "I know cousins aren't really enjoyable, believe me, but you...well..."

"Seem like I _really_ don't like her?"

"...Yeah..."

Stryker popped open the door, threw his backpack in and sighed.

"Remember when I kinda...trailed off about someone knowing about my transformation?"

Jack nodded.

"Well...she's the other one who knows that I transform besides you."

"...Oh..." Jack said, understanding now. "Right. Which is why you've been so cold."

"Yeah. See...she exposed me in front of my uncle and...well he kicked me out 'cause he didn't know how to handle it."

"...That seems...maybe she didn't know he'd react that way?"

"Yes, I actually felt that you would say something like that," Stryker retorted, turning and smirking at Jack. "Since you and Enny seem to be a _thing_ now."

Jack slumped with a grimace.

"No," he said. "Pretty sure your cousin 'friend zoned' me pretty quick."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

Jack rolled his eyes and clasped his hands together.

"We're going to be _great_ friends!" he squeaked, batting his eyelashes at the ceiling before looking depressed again. "Just my luck, right?"

Stryker snickered and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, bud," he said. "You'll get one eventually."

"Yeah, _sure_," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "As soon as I _also_ become the most popular boy in the _world_!"

******JP******

"...You're _kidding_..."

"No, I'm afraid not," Grand Master Dashi assured the young Shoku Warrior. "That's what my vision showed me."

Raimundo sat in complete shock at what he'd just been told. Out of everything possible, he had never thought that something so..._unbelievable_, could be foretold.

"How many others play a part in this?" he asked numbly.

"The current monks-meaning you and your teammates-many in the Heylin line, those mentioned, and any that the person recruits."

"But what if _we_ recruit him. We've tried before-"

"From what your master tells me, it will not be that easy."

Rai looked back at M. Fung, who was standing with his hands behind his back and a slightly dazed look on his face as well. At least he wasn't the only one.

"So...there's not much else to tell?" Rai asked Dashi.

"Not at the moment, no," the monk said.

"Okay...well if that's all, I think I'll go see how everyone else is doing."

"Raimundo," M. Fung started, stopping the young monk. "If you have other things to ask-"

"I don't, at least not right now," Rai told him. "I just need to...clear my head a little bit, you know? This is a lot to take in."

"I agree, young one," Dashi said. "It is a tremendous amount to absorb. Take your time. You know where I am now."

Raimundo bowed deeply to both Dashi and M. Fung, then stepped through the fake wall. He sighed at how intense everything had just become; nothing seemed the same anymore, as if he was surrounded by the Fountain of Hui and didn't have the Eagle Scope to sort the knowledge out.

"Raimundo?"

Rai jolted and spun around to see Omi standing behind him.

"Man, dude, don't _do_ that!" he gasped, trying to breathe normally. "'Bout gave me a heart attack!"

"I am most sorry, Raimundo," Omi apologized, his eyes wide. "But I believe you _also_ almost gave me this 'heart attack' when you passed through the wall right before my eyes."

Rai's throat dried in terror. Found out _already_?

"Uh, well, you see..." he started.

Omi looked at him expectantly, and when Raimundo met his eyes again he sighed.

"Look, Omi," he said, kneeling down to the little monk's level. "I probably really freaked you out, and you deserve an explanation...but the truth is I really can't give it to you right now. And...and you can't tell the others what you saw."

"But..._why_?"

"If I could tell you I would Omi. But I can't. It's too dangerous."

Omi's eyes flashed at this.

"I have faced many dangers _blindfolded_, Raimundo," he said. "And so have Kimiko and Clay. I am very certain they would not appreciate your lack of faith."

"Trust me, there's no faith lacking here," Rai said, smiling at his friend's bravery. "I'm just following orders now."

"Who is ordering you?"

"Someone who knows his way around these types of things. I'm trusting you to keep this secret, okay? Just until I'm allowed to tell you."

Omi thought about it, then nodded, forcing a frail smile on his face.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself," he told Rai. "We had better find the others else they become suspicious."

"Right," Rai said as they started down the hall. "And...Omi?"

"Yes Raimundo?"

"...Thanks."


	27. Episode 3: Chapter 10

Wuya stood silently at the door, her clawed hand still raised to knock. After so many years, she'd never thought she would be here. At least not doing what she was about to! But she shook it off; she was a Heylin _witch_, the most dangerous of her kind if she had all her powers! Meeting up with someone she hasn't seen in ages was _minuscule_!

She raised her hand again, took a deep breath...then spun around and started down the steps.

_She probably isn't home anyway_, she rationalized as she walked away from the house. _And even if she _was_ she wouldn't want to see_-

She yelped as she ran smack into a hard surface that also cried out in surprise. Wuya clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut as dull shocks of pain raced through her skull.

_What the..._? she thought as she cautiously opened her eyes.

She froze at the sight of an almost mirror like image standing before her. The woman had also clutched her head in pain, but was now staring at Wuya in shock and awe. Her eyes were a calming blue, untouched by Heylin magic, but her hair was still flaming red and her skin still pale. Her black brows lacked the painted jaggedness Wuya's had, but they still slanted much the same way. The only makeup she had on was a light flush of pink on her upper lids.

"...Lula?" Wuya whispered, too afraid to speak any louder.

The woman's face softened, as if she would sob.

"Wuya?" she gasped.

No hesitation reached the two women as they cried out and embraced each other tightly. The deadness that had occurred after they'd been torn apart fled as they laughed and cheered and let tears of joy fall down their cheeks.

"How did you _find_ me again, Sister?" Lula asked as they finally released. "Better yet, how did you escape Dashi's prison?"

"Oh, it's a _long_ story," Wuya answered, giving a crisp chirp of laughter. She'd missed her sister's soft voice, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by admitting that she had escaped a long while ago. "I'm not all that sure of everything myself."

Lula beamed and hugged her again.

"I've missed you so much," she said, near tears. "You don't know how hard it was to readjust."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Wuya said, gently pulling her sister away. "And I've missed you too. So much that it ached."

Lula's smile fell at the concern in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Wuya knit her brow as she locked eyes with Lula.

"You...you had a son?"

The question took her by surprise, but then Lula dipped her head.

"How..did you know that?"

"Then it's true?"

"Wuya how did you know that?"

"A monk told me. Lula, you _know_ what that _means_-"

"Yes, I do," Lula said, her voice firm as she met Wuya's eyes again. "But it was _my_ choice. You were gone...I needed someone with me and he was."

"Of course, your _husband_," Wuya groaned. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry that your son witnessed that Lula, I really am."

"Yes, so am I."

Wuya watched her eyes cloud over and put a hand on her arm.

"Jackson?" she whispered. "That's his name?"

Lula nodded.

"Has he shown any signs yet?"

"No. But...I haven't been the best mother...so I don't know for sure."

"I can't blame you. After everything you've been through-"

"I don't even know how to _tell_ him," Lula said. "How do you tell a _child_ something like this?"

Wuya bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."

They stood silently, staring down at the grass.

"Would it be unfair for me to ask you to stay?" Lula asked softly.

Wuya grimaced. There were obvious risks in staying and helping her sister speak to Jack, especially when her sister discovered that she had been free for quite some time. But she knew that higher suspicion would rise if she left; besides, her sister was never very skilled at being blunt.

"No, it wouldn't be," Wuya said. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Lula gave her a small smile and wrapped her arms around her, then led her inside the house. Neither of them picked up the groceries on the ground.

******JP******

"What's up with you guys?"

Neither Omi or Raimundo answered as Dojo flew the monks to the location of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Come on, we're in America and I haven't heard either of you ask for Chinese food," Dojo tried.

"Are you guys mad or something?" Kimiko asked, trying to look at Raimundo's face.

"I just wish to acquire the Shen Gong Wu and daddle-ski if no one minds," Omi said sullenly.

"That's skidaddle, Omi," Clay corrected. "And why? Did you two get in a fight?"

"Oh no, we are as close as bandits. I just do not feel up to conversing as of late."

Kimiko leaned forward to look at Raimundo again; he responded by kissing her cheek and resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"We're fine," he assured her.

The expression on her face said she didn't believe him.

"Okay, well, here we are," Dojo said, just as confused by the boys' actions. "And it seems we're alone."

The monks leaned over and were surprised to see the Wu sitting on a flat rock out in the open. M. Fung had described it as the Ninja _Obi_ (belt), a Wu that could enhance your agility, stamina, and kinetic senses. It also allowed its user to blend into the shadows.

" This seems like too much of a cake walk to me," Clay said as Dojo landed.

"Perhaps the opposition is still medicating their wounds," Omi suggested as they climbed off Dojo and he reverted to normal.

"_Nursing_ their wounds, Omi," Raimundo corrected, creeping towards the Wu. "But either way, if no one's here yet, I say we grab the thing and-"

He yelped as the ground under him caved in and he fell down a hole.

"_Raimundo_!" the others yelled as they raced to him.

They looked down to see their leader forcing himself up, cringing at the pain in his back.

"I'm okay," he groaned. "But I guess I'm wrong about no one being here."

"Ain't _that_ the truth!"

The monks looked away from the hole and saw Jack land on the ground, his helipack folding back into its original form. He smirked at them as they got into their stances.

"Kinda sad that your 'oh so great leader fell for that, isn't it Stryker?" he sneered, getting into a (much improved) defense position.

The monks twisted around to see Stryker pop up from out of nowhere, an identical smug look on his face. Only Kimiko tilted her head at the leaf in his hair.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he hissed.

The monks looked from one boy to the other. Stryker was holding the Shard of Lightning while Jack twirled the Monkey Staff around in his hand. They were reaching for their own Wu when something flew low overhead, throwing them down to the ground. Jack's jet swiveled around to face them and hovered for a moment, then landed expertly in front of them. The top popped off and the monks watched someone jump out and slide down the vehicle; Entropy landed easily in front of them, a maniacal grin on her face.

She had used deep black eyeliner to put two slashes under her eyes, one under each that stretched down to her jaw. She'd ditched her long cloak and had ripped up her black pants; two ammo belts were strapped in an X around her torso, filled only with her bunny bombs. Around her wrists were two glovelets with what looked to be two tiny cannons strapped to them, the openings shaped like rabbit heads.

"Hiya!" she greeted, pointing her cannons at the shocked monks. "I upgraded."

"And you're staying _out of the way_!" Stryker reminded her.

Entropy made a face at him as Kimiko stealthily pulled out the Komori Sword. Omi and Clay stepped towards the boys.

"Fine, if the lady ain't fightin'..." Clay started, cracking his knuckles as he started towards Jack.

"Then we will not have to hold back," Omi finished, flipping and landing in front of Stryker.

"Bring it, _tennisball_!" Stryker jeered.

They started fighting as Kimiko held out a hand to help Raimundo, who was doing his best to scale the wall of the hole.

"No offense, Kimi," Raimundo groaned. "But if your eighty pounds tries pulling me out we're _both_ stuck in here."

"Throw a vine up then and I'll pull you out that way," Kimiko instructed with an eye roll.

Entropy bit her thumbnail and watched the couple struggle to pull Rai out. If Stryker and Jack didn't get with it quick the monk's leader was going to get loose.

_C'mon, let me do_ something! she thought, glaring at her cousin as he battled Omi across the grass.

The quick and firm shake of his head told her he wasn't letting up. Jack was too busy dodging Clay's Meteorang to make eye contact.

_Perfect... _Entropy thought with a scowl.

She watched Kimiko manage to tug Rai halfway out of the pit, then pointed one of her bunny-cannons at her and fired. Kimiko saw the rabbit shaped missile shoot towards them, shoved Raimundo down and did a backflip to avoid the projectile. It flew through the air and exploded near Stryker._  
_

"Enny!" he shouted, then blocked the spin-kick Omi sent at him.

"Well, _you're_ not stopping them!" Entropy replied.

"_Judelette Flip, Fire_!" Kimiko shouted, flipping through the air and becoming engulfed in flames.

Entropy did a tuck-and-roll to avoid her attack.

"Nice _light show_!" she jeered, pointing her wrist cannons at her.

Kimiko flipped, somersaulted, and otherwise avoided each missile thrown at her.

"Enny, _knock it off_!" Stryker roared as he, Jack, and the other boys fled from her attacks.

"I will, soon as _Jumpy_ stops _moving_!"

Kimiko saw an opening and lunged forward, rolled so she was directly under Enny's guns, and kicked her in the gut. The impact sent her flying straight at the Ninja Obi. The boys froze when they saw this.

"_Enny grab it_!" Jack shouted as she gingerly pulled herself up.

"_Kimiko hurry_!" Omi boomed.

Enny quickly scrambled for the Wu as Kimiko sprinted for it herself. Raimundo managed to pull himself up and out of the hole, then saw Stryker running past him.

"No you don't!" he declared as he wrapped his arms around the boy's legs.

Stryker fell flat on his face, unable to do anything but witness his cousin struggle once more to rip the Obi away from Kimiko.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Entropy cried.

"Why me?" Stryker groaned.


	28. Episode 3: Chapter 11

"What do you have to gain from the witch learning about Jack?"

"Nothing I plan on telling you, Hannibal," Chase said as he turned his crystal ball off. "Now, I believe I told you to _leave_."

"And I did," the bean sneered, hopping down the stairs. "You never said not to come _back_."

Chase rolled his eyes and started for his throne.

"What do _you_ gain from being _here_," he asked._  
_

"Well for starters, I get the joy of seeing my _old friend_, Chase Young," Hannibal jeered, following him. "And I also get to see how he plans on handling his _wife_."

"Who, Wuya?" Chase laughed. "I wouldn't marry her if she were the last woman on _Earth_."

"Well that's very rude of you!"

Chase swiveled around at the sound of Wuya's voice. She scowled at him indignantly.

"After all I've done for you, _that's_ how you speak of me?" she asked.

Chase blinked at her, then growled.

"Your tricks won't fool me, Bean," he said.

"Doesn't matter much, you've already done failed my test, pretty boy," Hannibal said.

He'd yet to change from Wuya's form.

"And what test is that?"

"Doesn't matter much, you've already done failed it," Bean said.

"Really? How so?"

Now if I told you that it'd ruin all the fun, old friend. You'll have to wait just like all the rest."

With that Hannibal took his leave. Chase watched him go with a glare, regretting tossing him into the Ying-Yang world instead of destroying him. He turned back to his crystal ball and switched it on; Wuya and her sister were talking solemnly to each other at a kitchen table, each holding a cup in hand. The almost maternal look Wuya gave the other woman told him that her sibling was younger than she. How he had not known of her sister escaped him. Surely Wuya would have let the information slip at _some_ point.

He stared at the younger woman for a long while; something inside him was screaming that he knew her, but that was _improbable_.

_Wait_... he suddenly thought, squinting at the projection. _Perhaps_...No...

His eyes widened at the sudden thought.

..._Lula? But...it _can't_ be..._

Wuya spoke something softly to her, and for a moment the woman smiled. Chase gasped.

_But_...how...?

*****JP******

"The game is Sabotage. First one to the Wu wins."

"This just went from _really_ bad to we'll-never-live-this-down bad," Stryker groaned as Kimiko and Entropy went over the formalities of the Showdown.

"Maybe she'll do better this time," Jack said, feeling pretty good about their chances.

"I wager my Third Arm Sash against your Tangled Web Comb," Entropy was saying.

"That's a pretty good wager," Clay muttered to Rai, who nodded with slight concern.

No one noticed him shoot a glance at one of the other boys.

"Let's go: _Xiaolin Showdown_!"

Some of the ground instantly cracked and plummeted into what looked to be an underground waterway. The boys jolted as the rock they stood on shot up into the air and the girls were put into separate ramps below them. Stryker groaned and leaned over, trying to keep his stomach from lurching.

"Yeah...you don't get used to that," Jack told him.

"Figures..." Stryker complained.

"On the bright side, the Showdowns always seem to have a pattern," Jack continued. "Seems every time the monks win one, we win one, and vice versa."

"That won't happen _this_ time though, Spicer," Rai snarled.

"Yeah? Name _one_ time that'll prove me wrong."

Raimundo thought hard; the others waited for his response.

Kimiko!" he shouted down to his girlfriend. "Whatever you do, _win_!"

"_That'll_ solve it," Stryker retorted.

"_Gong yi tan pai!" _the girls shouted at each other.

Kimiko dashed away as quick as she could. Entropy raised her arm and shot some of her cannon balls at her before following after.

"Hey! She can't do that!" Raimundo cried for the monks.

"_She can't do tha_t!" Stryker and Jack mocked, making faces at them.

Kimiko flipped away from the bombs.

"Tangled Web Comb!" she shouted.

The teeth of the little Wu stretched to hairy tendrils that zipped over and latched onto Entropy's cannons, tying her hands together. She struggled for a moment, then growled at the other girl.

"Third Arm Sash!" she cried.

The belt around her waist flew out and the claw shredded the vines.

"Pick up the pace, Enny!" Stryker commanded.

"No duh, _Snakey_!" Entropy roared as she dashed after Kimiko.

"Snakey?" Omi questioned as the other monks gave Stryker an odd look.

Stryker clenched his fists and grit his teeth as Jack laughed nervously. The girls kept going at it, Kimiko shooting the Tangled Web Comb to slow Entropy down and Entropy using the Third Arm Sash to keep the Wu at bay. The way things were going, both girls had stopped very near the Ninja Obi.

"Tangled Web Comb-"

"Third Arm Sash!"

Kimiko gasped as the two Wu went past each other and wrapped around the opposite girl. Entropy took the opening and wrenched backwards as hard as she could, forcing Kimiko to stumble to the edge of her ramp. Kimiko did everything she could to wrench back, but Enny's desperation allowed her to keep the other girl where she was. Kimiko's heart sank when the other girl pointed her cannon at her.

"Bye byyyyyeeee!"

Kimiko feebly struggled against the Sash as she fired; the bomb struck the platform and collapsed from under her. She screamed as she plummeted to the waves below. Entropy skipped over to the Wu as Rai, Clay, and Omi went to the edge and tried to see Kimiko. She had managed to grab a ledge and was attempting to pull herself up.

"Hey, Kimi!"

Kimiko dejectedly looked up at Entropy as she stood in front of the Ninja Obi and grinned at her.

"Nice try!"

Entropy wrapped her arms around the Wu and raised it up above her head in victory. Stryker and Jack cheered for her as the other boys groaned in defeat.

The scene flickered and then everything returned to normal. Entropy dashed over and jumped into Stryker and Jack's arms, over the moon by her win. The boy monks went over to Kimiko, who was sitting on her knees with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, guys," she said as Raimundo helped her up.

"Hey, we lose all the time," Rai told her. "We'll get 'me next time."

She did her best to smile at him as Omi and Clay patted her shoulders. Raimundo waited until they started talking to each other, then looked over at their cheering rivals. Dojo saw him give one of them a strange look and climbed to his shoulder.

"I take it you know then?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Dashi told me," Rai answered. "It's a little weird, isn't it?"

"The strangest things always seem to be the most powerful."

Before the otheas became suspicious Dojo changed into his large form and let the monks climb onto his back. Jack, Stryker, and Entropy stopped their celebration to watch them go.

"Well that's weird," Stryker said. "Usually they stay to throw insults."

"I feel _offended_!" Jack declared. "They didn't even stay long enough for me to tell Raimundo that only snails have that much _ooze_ in their hair!"

Stryker and Entropy cracked up as they followed him to the jet.

"I can't believe i _won_!" Entropy said. "I thought it'd take _forever_ for me to win a Showdown thingy!"

"Yeah, you did _great_!"

"Uh, Enny?" Stryker started, grabbing his cousin's arm before she went into the jet.

Jack slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, figuring this was a family moment now.

"What's up?" Enny asked.

Stryker bit his lip, then sighed and gave her a smile.

"Great job out there," he said. "You really proved me wrong. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier."

Her eyes widened in shock. Stryker would never have apologized to her five years ago.

"Jackie's really turning you _soft_, Snakey!" she laughed, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Apologizing to a _pyromaniac_!He's flipped you upside _down_!"

Stryker chuckled lightly.

"Guess that's what happens when you get friends."


	29. Episode 3: Chapter 12

Jack grit his teeth and shook his head, refusing to step a foot farther into the room. Stryker and Entropy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, feeling that if they even blinked something would explode. Wuya was avoiding Lula's tear brimmed eyes.

"You...have been free for a _year_?" she asked. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"I couldn't risk it, Lula you know that," Wuya said quietly. "Besides, to be completely honest I didn't know if you were...even still alive."

"_Bull_," Jack hissed.

Wuya gave him a pleading look.

"Jack please-"

"It's _bull_! I don't believe a word of this and neither should you, Mom!"

"Jackie-," Lula started, starting to lose control of her composure.

"Mom she's a _liar_! All she ever _does_ is lie, you should hear half the stuff she's told me before-"

"_Darn_ it, Jackson don't you think I would know my own _sister_?!"

Jack's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Stryker and Entropy sheepishly averted their eyes as Lula took a shaky breath to calm herself.

"Jack," she started again. "Wuya _is_ my sister...and _your_ aunt. There's no debate about this."

Jack furrowed his brow in silent confusion. Lula finally seemed to take notice of the two other teens standing near.

"You two are Chase Young's relatives, right?" she asked.

Stryker and Entropy nodded.

"I would like you two to wait downstairs please."

"But Mom-" Jack started.

"_Please_ wait downstairs."

They hesitated, then slowly headed to the basement. Jack tensed as Lula patted the seat next to her, but stiffly complied, shooting glare after glare at Wuya. She ignored the looks and sat across from him.

"There's no way you're my aunt," Jack said quietly. "You're way too _old_. Mom's five hundred years too _young_."

"No I'm not," Lula told him. "Wuya and I are only three years apart."

Jack stared at her.

"Do you want to explain it, or would you like me to?" Wuya asked Lula.

Lula just shook her head. Jack's lip curled up in suspicion.

"Your mother is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, Jack," Wuya revealed.

"_Ex _Dragon of the Wind," Lula corrected lifelessly.

Jack's mouth fell open.

"That's..._that's_ impossible," he said. "You can't be-"

He waited for his mother to laugh, to tell him that this all was a terrible joke. He even waited to wake up in his bed, relieved to find this all a dream. He even pinched his arm under the table to wake up.

"I...I _know_ that's not true!" he declared, bolting up from the chair. "I spied on the monks and I heard Raimindo and Omi fighting because Raimundo kept rubbing in the fact that Dashi was the Dragon of the Wind-"

"In our time there were two of every Dragon, Jack," Lula explained.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gently led him to sit down again.

"Before Chase was turned to evil there were two branches of the Xiaolin Order," she continued. "There were the ones that were powerful enough to go after such beings as Hannibal and..."

"And me," Wuya finished.

Lula gave her a glance of apology.

"And the ones that were only able to create Dashi's artifacts to fight the Heylin side."

Jack slowly straightened at her words. She merely stared down at the table.

"..._You_ made the Shen Gong Wu?" he asked.

His mother's head snapped up to look at him.

"How do you know about..." Lula started. She paused, then turned to Wuya, her eyes blazing. "_How_ does he know about them?"

Wuya took a deep breath in. This had been exactly what she had feared.

"_Wuya_-"

"Jack has been helping me recover as much of the Shen Gong Wu as we can," Wuya said, only glancing at the distain on Jack's face. "He's been doing this for a year now."

Lula's face crumpled.

"You...you _what_?" she hissed.

"Lula please-"

"No. I lost my _sister_ to those _cursed_ objects. I lost my husband, and you've been letting my _son_ search them out?"

"Lula this isn't the time-"

"To _heck_ it's not!"

"If I had known he was your son I'd never let him _near_ them!" Wuya shouted.

Her comment brought silence to the room. Lula buried her head in her hands as Jack awkwardly scratched at the table. Now he _knew_ they were serious.

"Our conversation can happen later Lula," Wuya said. "For now, we need to tell Jack what's going on."

"While Chase Young and his _hatchlings_ listen in?" Lula sneered. "Unless you have a spell to keep them all at bay I don't want to breathe another word."

"Stryker and Enny don't even live with Chase anymore, Mom," Jack mumbled. "Stryker's basically homeless and Enny just got out of a psych ward."

Lula turned and stared at him. He paused and cringed at how _worse_ his description had sounded compared to hers.

"Should have never stopped paying the staff to hang out with you," Lula muttered to herself.

"Whatever Chase hears will not be new to him," Wuya said. "And the Young cousins will not be able to hear what you say, they are-"

"Listening from the basement doorway, thinking I won't sense them."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked back to watch his friends sheepishly creep back to the doorway, guilty expressions on both their faces. Lula wiped her forehead before giving them a weak smile.

"Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind," she reminded them. "Meaning that I can sense wind changes and sound changes and other peoples' auras. I knew you'd never left the stairs."

Jack shook his head and let a big puff of air out. This was too much to take in already, and they hadn't even gotten to the _meat_ of the conversation.

"Well, if neither of you plan on sharing the information with any others, I suppose you can be in here." Lula said.

The two teens hesitated but eventually stepped to the table and sat down on either side of Jack.

"Okay then," Wuya sighed, trying to appear at ease. "I think it's time we tell you kids about one of Dashi's..._many_ prophecies..."

The teens grimaced as they sensed the history lesson about to ensue.


	30. Episode 4: Chapter 1

_There will come a time when only four Dragons are needed, those of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The Shen Gong Wu will be scattered across the globe, and those of both Heylin and Xiaolin lines will wage war to gain control over the planet. _

_But this will not always be so simple. A fifth Dragon, one who shuns the others, will reveal themselves. They will have both abilities inside them, the ability to use their element, and the ability to imbed them into artifacts and create Shen Gong Wu. They will ultimately follow their own path; it is unclear whether this will cause chaos or peace. They will create their own line of followers and become one of the strongest of their time._

_The first sign is the blue dragon._


	31. Episode 4: Chapter 2

"Again."

She straightened from her keeled over position and spun, throwing a kick at the side of the hanging punching bag.

"Again."

She staggered, then performed the same move.

"Again."

"Katie..._please_..." she gasped. "I've...done this move...a thousand times today..."

"And it _still_ stinks worse than a _hog," _her step-sister growled. "So you'll do it again as many times as I tell you."

"But-"

"_Again_."

She held four a moment longer, then snarled and threw another spin kick at the bag.

"That was terrible, Cinder. Did you want me to get _Agatha_ to help you?"

She shivered; her arms still hurt from the last time her other step sister had "helped" her practice her fighting.

"You're pathetic, _Cinderelly_," Katie snarled, using the nickname Cinder hated most. "Watching you fight is like watching a dog try to fly. Sad."

Cinder scowled and put her hands on her knees. After three hours of what Katie called _training _she didn't care what the jerk said.

"Take your break you whimp," she said with a yawn. "I'm going to see if anyone worthwhile is home."

Cinder waited until she was gone, then balled up a fist and blasted the bag. It caved and then broke from the chain, flying across the dark room to smack against the far wall. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, then ran a hand through her layers of chocolate colored hair. It had grown out nicely, against all odds, reaching the middle of her back. She only wished she had tanned better so it didn't make her look so pale. She liked how it made her deep blue eyes glisten; it distracted people enough for them to ignore how sickly thin she looked. The fact that all she owned were athletic tank tops and tight work out pants didn't disguise all the weight she'd been forced to lose.

Cinder left the chalk drawn ring in the middle of the room and picked up her water bottle and towel, flinging the cloth around her neck and heading out to the lobby. Sometimes customers left fliers or posters on the bulletin board, and a lot of times she found peace when she read them and daydreamed about something better.

"Hi Shay," she greeted the accountant as she walked to the board.

"Hey there, Cinder," Shay replied without looking up from her computer. "What's on the old advertisement today?"

Cinder took a sip from her bottle and pointed a pink paper.

"Some chick lost her cat again," she told her. "So many pets get lost you wonder if they just don't like their owners."

"Seems probable," Shay agreed.

"Then there's this guy who wants volunteers to raid a government building. If only I gave a crap that he's doing it; I'd save the police a lot of trouble."

"If only."

Cinder paused, rereading one she almost passed. The picture above was badly drawn, but the description held her gaze.

"Theres, uh," she started, taking a quick swig to wet her throat. "There's this kid...about my age, who's looking for people to join his team."

"Another basketball team? As if New York doesn't have enough of them."

"He doesn't say what it's for. Just that...it says: 'You don't have to be anyone too special...although that helps anyone in the long run...just come willing to be a team player. 'Cause we're all outcasts here'..."

Shay took off her thin glasses and stared at Cinder. She'd never, _ever_ seen any light touch the young girl's face before, it had always been very dull and uncaring. Now though, Shay dare thought she saw _hope_ creep into her eyes._  
_

"Where does it say you have to go?" she asked softly.

"Some place in China," Cinder answered; she must have just seen it, for her eyes lost the little light she'd gained. "...Stupid, huh?"

Shay sighed, then straightened as an idea formed in her head.

"You know, your step-father's going to China this afternoon," she started, gaining Cinder's eyes. "Something about a business deal for a gym."

"So?"

"Well...what if I..._accidentally_ booked _two_ tickets, and reserved one specifically for you?"

Cinder's eyes widened at her words.

"But...Shay...you could get fired..."

"Better than sitting here listening to your step-siblings rough you up everyday, Cindy."

Cinder's face softened. Shay had called her that since she was four, and it always brought warmth to her.

"The plane leaves at eight A.M. sharp, little miss," Shay said, clicking buttons before giving Cinder a big smile. "Best not be late."

Cinder could do nothing but hug her. Before she left to go pack she saw the tags at the bottom of the poster that had a phone number written on them. All ten were still there; without a twinge of hesitation she took the first tag and pulled it her way, ripping the other nine off with it.

No sense letting anyone else snag her chance at freedom.


	32. Episode 4: Chapter 3

"C'mon, Snakey, pick up the pace!"

"Forgive me for needing to _breathe_!" Stryker snapped back as he dodged a large burst of water and leaning against one of the huge of the stalagmites.

He was in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown with Omi, and unfortunately the little monk had beat him to picking the game. Now he was dodging thousands of geysers as they shot boiling hot water out at him while he searched for a Wu called the Neptune Helmet, which allowed the user to become a walking hurricane. Even though the geysers hadn't hit him yet, _Omi_ had dowsed him multiple times with the Orb of Tornami along the run. He was soaked, agitated, and was being forced to listen to Entropy backseat-_Showdown_.

"Well breathe _quicker_!" Entropy cried from the platform she and Jack were elevated on, her purple reptilian eyes flaring. "If you don't that yellow Gremlin's going to nab the Helmet!"

Jack was just sitting on the platform with his head in his hands as he watched Stryker run. He had full faith that the Young boy would do his best, but he also knew that Omi had the advantage with the huge amount of water surrounding them.

"If I wanted your help I'd ask for it!" Stryker roared, glaring at her with similar eyes that were green before picking up the pace. "Jack, do you see-"

"Orb of Tornami!"

A shadow fell over him and he gagged as Omi fell in front of him and drenched Stryker with ice cold water.

"I suggest that you toss out the rag, my friend," Omi offered as Stryker shook out his black and green Mohawk and spit water onto the ground; the little monk had to admit, picking the game "Uncle" had been an ingenious decision on his part, but Stryker was proving to be a stubborn opponent.

"It's _throw in the towel, _Omi!" Rai cried from the platform he and the other monks were suspended from.

"Don't boss me _around_," Stryker started, sweeping his leg out at him on the last word; Omi easily jumped up to avoid it. "Until you can _talk_ properly!"

"I think my nagging is working, what do you think?" Entropy whispered to Jack as Stryker kept swinging and missing and Omi kept dodging.

"I think your nagging is just ticking him off, Enny," Jack answered honestly. He could _tell_ Stryker was boiling, he'd never miss that much if he were calm. "Just let him do this. He doesn't need help."

"But I'm _trying_ to tick him off!"

Jack turned and stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause if you mess with the _bull_, you get the _horns_," Entropy said, pressing buttons on her wrist cannon. "And let's just say that Strykey becomes a _very_ powerful bull when you tick him off."

Jack yelped and pulled her wrist down before she could aim properly.

"What're you _doing_?" he squeaked. Stryker was too busy fighting Omi to notice what was going on. "You aimed at Stryker!"

"That's the _point_, Jackie!" Enny told him. "Stryker needs to get _stock-raving_ mad if we want him to change!"

"Then keep shouting at him, don't _kill_ him!"

"It won't kill him, he'll change before it even hits him!"

"That's a chance we can't _take_!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's our _friend_! We can't shoot our _friend_ that's the _enemy's_ job!"

"Well he's my _cousin _so I get to do what I _want_ to him!"

They struggled against each other as the monks watched in bewilderment.

"I can't tell if they're fighting or if Jack's dodging a hug," Rai remarked.

"Well, they're two peas in a whacked out pod," Clay said, shaking his head at them. "So it's probably both."

In the midst of this Omi had lost sight of Stryker after performing his famed Tsunami Strike. It was as if the boy had simply disintegrated.

"Hello?" Omi called out. "Young Stryker? Have you decided to call the relative yet?"

He looked up at Jack and Entropy when he heard them shouting at each other, tilting his head when it appeared they were fighting. Stryker leaned out from the pillar he had hid behind, shaking more water from his hair. He _still_ didn't know how the monks kept missing him change into his snake forms; but then again, they weren't as smart as they _thought_ they were.

"Enny, I _mean_ it!" Jack was shouting; he was tugging on her gauntlet, and if she kept pulling back it would surely pop off. "Even if Stryker _does _survive your bomb, he's going to be mad at _us_!"

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, Jackie," Entropy growled; she kicked him in the gut and pulled her hand out of his grasp as he sank to the floor in pain. "But you're more persistent than you look."

Stryker was almost right behind Omi now, the Eye of Dashi in his hand; whatever Jack and his cousin were arguing about _really_ caught the monk's attention. He'd have to thank them when this was done.

"_Stryker_!"

He scowled and glanced over at the monks behind him, then straightened when he saw they were making frantic signs at him. They were all shouting at once, so he didn't know what they were saying. He heard Omi yelp, then turned and came face to face with a bunny shaped projectile whizzing straight for him.

The water jumped up in surprise when the bomb finally landed. Smoke flew up from among the waves, covering where Stryker had stood. Omi stood in shock as the waves fell back down and the smoke remained. He'd just barely missed being hit himself, but he didn't know if he could say the same for the Young boy. Entropy was still holding her arm out, pointed at her cousin, and was waiting to see him emerge in a more powerful state. Jack just sat with a hand over his mouth, too stunned that she'd actually _shot_ his friend. If Stryker survived Jack might _let_ him kill her. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay were statues.

"Um...he _changed_...right?" Entropy asked sheepishly as she lowered her arm.

Omi crept towards the smoke that was still raised, waving some of it away.

"Y-Young Stryker?" he called. "Please tell me you are not taking a rest in the sand."

"It's called a _dirt nap_, Pacman."

Omi whipped around to see Stryker behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at his cousin. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but Entropy frowned.

"You didn't change," she said.

Stryker felt his left eye twitch in anger.

"Uncle," he snarled through grit teeth.

The scene flickered and then returned to it's original state. Omi blinked and tried to look over the Neptune Helmet, the Eye of Dashi, and the Orb of Tornami at Stryker, who was still glaring at his cousin.

"Um...I do not understand..." the little monk stammered.

"Just take your Wu, and _go_," Stryker ordered, storming over to his team.

Entropy averted her eyes and started kicking a stone on the ground. Jack was rubbing his stomach and glaring at her, although not as sharply as Stryker was.

"I just thought you'd change," Entropy whimpered when Stryker reached them.

"I _did_," Stryker growled. "If I hadn't, I'd have _died, _Enny!"

"I thought you'd change into the _other_ one."

"What other..." Stryker paused when he realized what she was talking about, then felt his temper flare more. "I was _frustrated_, Enny! I've got to much control to be _that_ angry, you _know_ that!"

"You're angry _now_," Entropy muttered as she pursed her lips. "I was just trying to help."

Stryker started to say something, then bit it back and sighed. Jack gave a weak shrug when he turned to him. He didn't really know what to think of this.

"Just...next time...just _think_ before you do something like that, Entropy," Stryker said as he started for the jet. "And apologize to Jack. You did more damage to him than you did me."

"Sorry Jackie," Entropy apologized quietly.

"Uh, don't worry about it, I guess," Jack answered a bit lamely. "Been through worse, you know?"

Entropy nodded, then they both got into the jet. Jack sent a worried glance Stryker's way when he saw how ragged he looked.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack asked quietly.

Stryker shivered a little, then tried to smile as he nodded. Jack hesitantly started the engine, then processed something and looked back at his friend. Stryker was staring down at the rug in front of his seat, the upper lids of his eyes drooping.

...Were his eyes _yellow_?


	33. Episode 4: Chapter 4

_It seems Entropy is causing more of a ruckus than I predicted_, Chase thought as he stared into his crystal ball. _Perhaps I should focus less on Stryker and more on her._

The thought wasn't entirely pleasing. If Entropy's father discovered that Chase was going to take advantage of her surely he would try to stop him. They still hadn't mended the wounds from their last encounter.

He watched her, Jack and Stryker climb into the jet, then his eyes latched onto Stryker. He'd seen a flash of something odd, and when he turned back around, Chase felt a grin spread across his face. Things were getting _very_ interesting.

******JP******

Wuya watched her sister stare into the mirror on her dresser with hollow eyes. They'd been in the same room for an hour, and Lula hadn't even turned to look at her.

"Saying that I'm sorry doesn't seem like enough," Wuya said quietly. "So can you just _look_ at me so I can give you a reason."

Lula remained rigid. Wuya had expected as much. When her little sister had left the Heylin side to join Dashi they had had much of the same conversation, just flip-flopped.

"I'm not angry because you didn't tell me you were free," Lula finally said, her voice as empty as her eyes. "In fact, I completely understand why you didn't. "I'm upset because you dragged my son into this mess of Shen Gong Wu and Showdowns and chaos."

"I hadn't known Jack was yours, Lula." Wuya assured her again.

Lula shivered, then slowly turned to look at Wuya.

"Then he doesn't look anything like me?" she asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

Wuya started to answer, the. Paused and compared her sister and her nephew. Jack's red hair, pale face, his grin and his frown. How had she not seen any of this.

"...His eyes are red..." Wuya stated. "Is that...?"

"They're the only thing he got of his father," Lula said. "I wish he would have gotten something else, like his nose or his...height or something."

"He got his personality. Vincent was always quite energetic."

"...Yes, he was..."

They were silent, and Lula slowly came over and sat beside her sister.

"Do you think...he understood?" she asked. "I mean, I barely understood everything myself, you know?"

"I think he got a handle on it," Wuya assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least, as best as the rest of us did."

"The problem is that I don't know which one he _is. _It would be much easier to explain if we knew that."

"Yes, it would. But I suppose that's what happens when two Xiaolin monks have children."

The sound of a door closing caught the women's attention.

"They're home," Wuya said.

She waited for a response, then turned to look at her sister. Lula had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lula? They're home."

Lula nodded, but didn't get up. Wuya squeezed her shoulder, then stood and went out of the room. Jack and the Youngs were coming in the back door to the kitchen when she arrived; Jack's eyes instantly went cold at the sight of her.

"I told you to get out," he snarled.

"I know," Wuya said. "But your mother told me to _stay_."

Entropy tried to pull Stryker downstairs so the two could be alone, but Stryker shrugged her off and stood his ground.

"Mom doesn't know you like I do," Jack said.

"And you don't know me like _she_ does. Come now, Jack, I'm not lying this time."

"That doesn't mean you don't have some other motive."

"Does coming to your home, finding my sister, and telling you a prophecy that makes little to no sense to anyone _seem_ like something that would bring forth some sort of reward?"

Jack started to say something, then paused and thought about that. Wuya straightened herself.

"Stryker?" The boy cocked an eyebrow at her challengingly. "Can you and Entropy give us a minute?"

Stryker narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's okay guys," Jack told him. "I'll be down in a sec."

Both hesitated, then went down the stairs. Wuya let a small smile on her face.

"Go _into_ the basement, this time," she said.

There was a pause, then the basement door opened and closed. Wuya went to the table and sat down.

"Take a seat, Jack," she offered.

"Think I'll stand, _nag_," Jack snipped.

"Jack _please_-"

"No, _Wuya_, I think I'll stand."

The witch sighed.

"It's because we look alike to you now, isn't it?" she asked.

Jack's face flickered at her correct assumption. It was driving him absolutely crazy how much Wuya looked like his mother; the extremely maddening thing was that he hadn't seen it _before_. Shouldn't that have been something he would have picked up on?

"Look, Jack," Wuya gently started. "I know you're confused. Believe me, you're not the only one. But I'm _not_ your enemy anymore. To be honest I don't know if I was-"

"You've ditched me for Chase four out of five times in a matter of a _year_," Jack growled, his fists tightening. "You periodically called me a moron and said I was a disgrace to your _precious_ Heylin line."

His gaze pierced hers, and she felt shock at how mature it was. She'd never seen the boy act like this.

"You're telling me that in a matter of twenty-four hours I'm supposed to just let that all go?" he questioned. "C'mon Wuya. I may be forgiving, but I'm _not_ an idiot."

Wuya had no answer for him. He was right on all counts, she shouldn't have expected him to so quickly forget their rocky relationship before all this. Jack sniffed and turned.

"Let's _not_ do this again," he remarked.

She watched him descend the stairs to his workshop and sagged.

_He will shun both sides, and create his own line._

_Damn_, Wuya thought with a shake of her head. _He's going to _do_ it, too._

Someone sniffled behind her, and she turned to see Lula standing in the doorway, fighting tears.

"What is it, Sister?" she asked as she stood and went to her.

"I...I can't..." Lula stammered, putting a hand over her mouth. "I can't even say hello...to my own _son_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was at the d-doorway...the whole, the whole _time_. And I couldn't, I couldn't even come in, and say he-hello!"

She caved and wept into Wuya's arms. Her sister stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's okay, Lula, it's okay," she told her. "I'm sure Jack understands-"

"He _shouldn't_," Lula said. "It's horrible that I can't speak to my own child! He should _hate_ me!"

Wuya was unable to give her an answer, and instead just allowed her to cry for as long as she needed.


	34. Episode 4: Chapter 5

"I can't _believe_ Shay messed up so badly!"

Cinder just quietly grabbed her backpack off the airport conveyor belt. Shay's plan was the only thing her step-dad would talk about on the way to China; he didn't know how much a room would cost now, he didn't know _how _his boss was going to take her appearance, and he didn't know how he was going to keep track of her _and _do the deal with the Chinese investors. It was becoming the final push for her to leave and find that gang.

"Sorry Sean," Cinder said for the millionth time that day.

Sean turned to say something to her, then saw the hollow but hurt look in her eyes.

"...It's okay, Cin," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, I-"

His cell phone rang, and it was as if she had never said anything. Cinder shouldered her pack and followed her blabbering step-father through the airport and outside to a cab, already putting her headphones in to block the noise of crowded streets.

******JP******

"Yes, I _know_ she can't come into the conference room, Mr. Sherman," Sean was saying into his phone an hour later. "But I can't just _leave_ her by herself for...uh-huh...ye-yes sir..."

Cinder shook her head from the bed closest to the wall. Their hotel room had cost them less than Sean had first thought and they had almost gotten all settled in, but now Sean had to go to an unschedualed meeting with his boss.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Sean sighed. "I'll be there in half an hour."

He hung up and sat on the bed beside her, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Sean," Cinder said. "I can look after myself."

"I know, Cin," Sean said. "But I don't know how long the meeting's going to take, and-"

"I'll order some food and watch tv. It'll be fine, you can go."

The hesitation in Sean's eyes was thick, but he finally sighed.

"Okay, just...just lock the door and don't answer it unless it's me or someone bringing you food," he said, standing from the bed and grabbing his coat. "And check it first and make sure it doesn't look strange. And don't watch anything you're not supposed to."

"I got it, Sean, don't worry," Cinder assured him.

Her step-dad paused, his hand still on the collar of his jacket. He came over and kissed the top of Cinder's head.

"Stay safe, 'kay kiddo?" he said, ruffling her locks.

Cinder watched him leave with wide eyes. _No one_ from Sean's family had shown her affection before. She had always just thought they hadn't liked her. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the strip of phone numbers from the flyer, then flipped it over for the address. Should she go? From what had just happened it might _ruin_ Sean if she wasn't in the hotel when he returned. And her mother...she hadn't even thought of that.

She shook the thoughts away. Her mother wouldn't care that she was gone, and besides, this was to get away from her step-sisters. All the days where they did nothing but pound on her and make her feel worthless. She was getting away from _them_. Sean would just have to understand that. She went over to the dresser and pulled out her notebook; she hesitated, then flipped to an empty page and wrote a note to Sean. She signed it and tore it out, put it on the nightstand, then threw her notebook in her pack. She went to the door and paused, looking around the room one last time, then opened the door and left the hotel.

******JP******

She tucked her hair inside her hoodie and pulled up the hood, sinking into the seat of the taxi. The driver looked back at her suspiciously; he was a heavy set Chinese man with receeding black hair and remnants of his turkey (at least what she _hoped_ was turkey) on his thick cheeks. His silk blue shirt and black pants were tight against his body.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his accent thick but his English perfect.

Cinder looked up at him in surprise, then pulled out the slip of paper with the address on it and gave it to him. He took one look at it and his suspicion grew.

"You aren't planning on robbing the place are you?" he asked, giving her the fish eye.

Cinder quickly shook her head.

"It's...it's my cousin's house," she whispered.

She realized how stupid that must have sounded when the driver HMPHed in disbelief. To her relief he still pulled out and seemed to head in that direction.

******JP******

"It was about that prophecy thing, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded and sank deeper into the couch, even though it wasn't about that. Stryker shook his head from the workbench as Entropy sat down beside Jack.

"I don't think you should worry about it," Stryker said, motioning for one of the Jack-bots to come over as he grabbed a wrench. "It's not like we know what the prophecy has to do with you anyway."

"I think that blue dragon is you." Jack said.

Stryker paused and stared at him.

"What makes you say that?" Entropy asked.

"'Cause he turns into snakes, you know?" Jack said with a shrug. "Maybe one of his forms is a dragon."

"I, uh, I don't think it's got anything to do with me, Jack," Stryker said. "I'm pretty sure snakes are my limits."

"Well, there is that one form-" Entropy started.

"But it's still a _snake_," Stryker said with a glower. "Last I checked I don't grow wings"

"I said I was _sorry_, Stryke. I won't try to bring it out again, just let it go."

Stryker started to say something, then stopped when he saw Jack slump farther into the couch, sensing another argument about to ensue. Stryker cleared his throat and started tinkering with the Jack-bot

"...You and Wuya weren't talking about the prophecy, though, were you?" he asked instead.

Jack shot up and turned to stare at him.

"How did you-" he started.

"Oh, come on. You didn't actually think we went downstairs, did you?"

"...But didn't you close the door?"

Entropy giggled.

"Yeah, we closed the door, but we didn't go into the _basement_," she said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't pick up on that."

"Oh...right I guess Mom wasn't in the room so she didn't sense you."

A smile slipped onto Jack's face.

"I'm going to have to put _bells_ on you guys if you're going to keep sneaking around."

"The moment you do _that_ is the moment _I_ start waking _you_ up with a blow horn," Stryker said with a smirk.

Jack grinned at the memory. Entropy snickered again as Stryker put the panel of the Jack-bot back on.

"I made it so this one will be able to take any of your ideas and transfer them into the other robots using their microchips," he said. "It'll save us a lot of time."

"Cool," Jack said, coming over to the bot. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Hey, I'm going to go grab those spray cans in the jet, okay? Be back in a sec."

Jack started pressing buttons on the updated bot as Entropy caught sight of something in the corner; she went over, pulled a sheet back, and gaped at the objects on the floor.

"..._Jackie_?" she asked.

"Uh-huh?" Jack answered.

He yelped when something slammed into the back of his head. He wipped around and looked down to find one of his cheerleader-bots' heads (Jenny, if he remembered correctly) staring up at him with blank red eyes. He picked it up, winced, and gave Entropy a sheepish smile. She merely put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It...uh...It was a very..._very_...bad idea?" he tried.

"Mmm-_hmmm_," Entropy mumbled with a teasing smirk. "Good answer."

Her eyes latched onto something behind him. Jack furrowed his brow, then turned and felt his eyes grow wide. Stryker was standing in the doorway holding the spray cans. Beside him was a girl who reached the edge of his chin; she was pale, stick thin, and looked a little ragged in her worn purple hoodie and tight black leggings, her black sneakers appearing to slip from her long baggy socks. She pulled her almost waist length out of her sweater and pushed it away from her deep blue eyes, which were wide as she stared at the female head in Jack's hand.

"Uh...h-hi..." the girl said. "I...uh...I hope I got the wrong house...'cause if that's what happens to people who don't make it...I'll leave..."


	35. Episode 4: Chapter 6

Jack, Entropy and Stryker furrowed their brows at the girl's comment, then Jack remembered the robot head in his hand.

"Oh, no, this was..." he started. "I mean..."

Stryker cocked an eyebrow at the cheerleader android head, this being the first time he had seen it. Jack threw it in one of his junk piles.

"It was nothing," he said quickly. "So, uh, who are you? How'd you find us?"

"I...took a cab..." the girl said, taking a quick look around the messy area. "My name is Cinder. Cinder Argent. I uh...I found this..."

She pulled out a strip of paper and held it out to Jack. Stryker and Entropy came closer and squinted down at the list of repeating phone numbers.

"..._Jack_..." Stryker started, giving the other boy a suspicious look. "Isn't that _your _phone number?"

Jack laughed nervously.

"_Well_..." he started. "I..._may_ have slipped a..._flyer_ into one of the stores in the mall while we were searching for that Komori Sword."

"What's that?" Cinder asked quietly.

"It's a Shen Gong Wu," Entropy explained, giving the girl her own suspicious look. "So what makes _you_ so special?"

"Me? Uh, nothing really, I guess. I have some martial arts skills and I can...I don't know...organize well."

Entropy scoffed a little. Stryker and Jack gave her a weird look, since she suddenly seemed very offensive. She crossed her arms and gave a little hip sway as she came closer to Cinder, inspecting her up and down.

"So your a maid with some defensive whats-it?" Entropy snipped. "Not impressed."

"Well...I didn't think you _needed_ to be," Cinder answered; this girl was starting to sound like her step-sisters.

"I'm the niece of a powerful man who's almost dominated the world twice. My cousin over there is also pretty cool and my father runs most of every software object known to man."

She stopped in front of Cinder and leaned forward so she was smirking in the timid girl's face. Cinder's brow narrowed threateningly.

"I'm a _Young_," Entropy gloated. "You _need_ to impress me."

Cinder's lip curled as Stryker and Jack exchanged glances with each other. Wasn't this _their_ job to be interrogating? And Enny's way wasn't exactly very friendly. Cinder startled them all by taking a step forward and getting into Entropy's space.

"_My_ father was a firefighter, my mother was a police officer, my stepfather's a business man that could probably ruin _your_ family in a second, and I have two step-sisters who could kick your hide from here to whatever run-down thrift store you came from." Cinder said.

Entropy shrunk a little at Cinder's glare.

"I'm an _Argent_, _you_ probably need to impress _me_."

Jack, Stryker, and Entropy stared at her in surprise. Cinder realized the audacity of what she had said and took a step back, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"...So, uh, I'm sold," Jack said awkwardly. "What, uh, does everyone else think?"

Entropy coughed into her fist, then gave Cinder a final inspection; she smirked.

"I'm game," she said, much to Cinder's surprise. "Anyone with _that_ much attitude can't be too bad."

"I still need a little convincing," Stryker said, crossing his arms. "After all, we are asking her to fight battles with us, and we've no idea who she is."

Cinder blinked in confusion.

"F-Fight..._what_?" she asked.

They stared at each other.

"...Jack?" Stryker asked. "Did you _tell_ Ms. Argent here what she'd be _doing_ if she joined up with us?"

"Eh...heh heh..." Jack laughed nervously. "I uh...may've forgotten about that..."

He gave Stryker a wide nervous grin as he glared at him in disbelief.

"This...is a gang, isn't it?" Cinder asked anxiously.

"Yep," Entropy said with a giggle. "Gang of three."

"_Two_," Stryker snipped. "_Possibly_ three if Cinder works out."

"Hey, I'm just as much a part of this as you are!"

"Yeah, sure, even though I've been here a week and you've barely been here twenty-four hours."

Jack went over to Cinder as the two cousins began their arguing.

"My name's Jack Spicer," he said, pulling up his jacket collar dramatically. "Evil Boy Genius. I guess I'm the leader of this..._gang_."

"You guess?" Cinder asked quietly.

"Yeah, Stryker kinda appointed me. He has a habit of thinking I'm a good leader."

Cinder cracked a smile and Jack only slightly felt his face heat up.

"Are you?" she asked, almost coyly.

"I don't know," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck. "No one's died yet so I can't be _too_ bad."

Cinder giggled quietly, relieved by his kindness. Stryker and Entropy stopped their bickering and watched them communicate quietly.

_He moves fast_, they both thought.

"So flirties," Entropy said blatantly, causing the other two to look at them. "Is the new girl going to show off or are you two going to continue to schmooze it up?"

Jack and Cinder flushed as Stryker smirked; sometimes his cousin could say the darnedest, funniest things.

"We'll use Enny as a punching bag," he said, starting towards the empty space he and Jack sparred in. "Show us what you got, Cinder."

Entropy stuck her tongue out at him as she and Cinder went to the opening.

"I don't know, is that fair?" Jack asked. "Enny doesn't have any self-defense training-"

"Yes, I do," Entropy said, stepping into a fighting position. "I took karate from the time I was six to when I got instituted. I'm just out of practice."

_Instituted_? Cinder thought as she stood in front of the girl. _Instituted to _what?

"Out of _shape_, too," Stryker commented. "The only thing you still work out is your _mouth_. Now when Cinder gives the okay, punch at her."

Entropy nodded, giving Cinder a smirk. Cinder returned it, then gave her a sharp nod. Entropy punched at her, but Cinder dodged it and zipped behind her; Enny squeaked as the other girl wrapped a hand around her waist, knelt down, and threw Entropy backward. Entropy landed with a _thwack_ on her back and stared up at Cinder's fist as it came inches from her nose.

"...Whoa..." Entropy gasped, as the air had been knocked out of her. "Think I need to learn how to _fall_ again."

Cinder chuckled and helped her up.

"Not bad," Stryker said. "I could see you making it in this team."

"Yeah...about that..." Cinder started. The things Jack had said was starting to click in her mind. "Uh, I wanted to ask...are you guys..._bad_?"

The question obviously took the others by surprise, and they looked at each other to see if they would answer. Jack cleared his throat when Stryker and Entropy stayed quiet.

"Uh, well...yeah, a little," he said. "I...didn't put that on the flyer either...did I?"

"What _did_ you put on that thing?" Stryker asked sarcastically.

"I thought you were all just...outcasts like me..." Cinder said. "That's what the flyer said."

"Oh..." Entropy said. "Well...yeah, that's pretty much true..."

"But we're also kinda what you'd consider bad," Stryker added, crossing his arms. "Although, mentionably, not as bad as we _could_ be."

"Yeah, compared to the Heylins, we're saints," Jack said.

Cinder's eyebrows shot up.

"Heylins?" she asked. "What's a Heylin?"

"_They're_ the bad guys," Entropy said. "Actually, our uncle is one of them. Like a _big_ one, too."

Cinder's eyes widened at this news. Suddenly she wasn't very sure that coming here was a good idea.

"Yeah, I guess my..._aunt_ is one of them, too," Jack said, the word "aunt" coming out very bitterly. "She's pretty big in there too."

"...Right..." Cinder said slowly, taking a step back. "Uh...yeah, so...I'm going to...go..."

"What?" Stryker asked. "Why?"

"Uh...just..._because_," she said, taking another step away. "My dad, _step_dad will be worried about me if I don't show up at the hotel, so I should..._probably_ get going..."

"_Oh_!" Entropy declared, seeming to understand now. "She's scared 'cause she thinks we're _baddies_!"

"_Ooo-ooh_!" Stryker and Jack said together.

"What?" Cinder asked, giving an unconvincing laugh. "_No_! I-I just...just..."

The others cocked an eyebrow at her.

"...Okay, _yes_! I'm concerned that you're the bad guys! But it's...I mean wouldn't _you_ be if you were me?"

Stryker, Entropy, and Jack thought about that for a moment.

"No," they all said together.

Cinder shook her head in disbelief. These kids really _were_ outcasts, but in different ways than _she_ was; they seemed a bit more morbid than she.

"Well, excuse me if I'm just a little wary," Cinder said.

"You're excused," Entropy said with a smirk.

"We're not _really_ the bad guys," Jack reassured her. "We're just..._kinda_ bad. Like delinquents."

"...Still..."

"Come on," Stryker interjected, a knowing grin on his face. "You can't _exactly_ tell us that you've _never_ done anything to make someone think _you're_ a delinquent."

Cinder's face turned pink as she stammered to say she hadn't. But now Jack and Entropy were also giving her knowing looks, and eventually she just sighed.

"Okay, so I _may_ have," she admitted. "But...I mean...you can't..."

"Hey, hey, no pressure!" Jack said. "We're just assuming that since you came all the way here you're _really_ outcasted."

"Like us, you know?" Entropy said.

"Like...you?"

"Yep, we're all pretty sad," Stryker sighed. "Now, are you joining or not?"

The question was so forward Cinder's eyebrow's raised again. She _had_ planned to join whatever it was that they were, but after what she'd learned, she wasn't so sure if she should. Then again, she couldn't really go back home after all the trouble Shay went through to get her there.

"I don't really have anywhere _else_ to go," she said quietly. "So...yeah, I guess I'm joining you guys."

"Don't sound so depressed about it," Stryker laughed. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Uh, _I'm_ not that bad," Entropy scoffed. "You and Jack are total..._boys_!"

Stryker and Jack gave her a confused look as Cinder giggled with her. A shrieking sounded on the couch that startled everyone.

"Alright, just in time!" Stryker said as he went to Jack's backpack and fished out the Wu tracker. "Looks like Cinder gets an early taste of what she's getting into."

Cinder blinked as Entropy jumped up and down, then grabbed her arm.

"I'll help you change into your new uniform!" Enny cried, dragging the other girl upstairs. "You're gonna _love_ this!"


	36. Episode 4: Chapter 7

"Hope you all brought sunblock!" Dojo joked as he spiraled down to an oasis in the middle of a desert. "It's hotter than the sun in these parts!"

"How can a place be hotter than the _sun_?" Omi questioned innocently.

"It's an exaggeration, Omi," Kimiko explained as Dojo landed and let them off. "He's just saying it's really hot."

"Then why didn't he just _say_ that? The modern language is _very_ confusing."

"So is your archaic lingo, Chrome Dome," Rai teased. "Now where's the Wu and what does it do?"

"They're the Danger Shoes," Kimiko said, pulling their scroll open. "Very obviously they warn the user of any danger."

"Like a sixth sense," Clay guessed.

"Yep. As for where they are, I don't know. It looks like they're jumpy and move around a lot."

"Is that another one of the exaggerations?" Omi asked.

"No, they're _literally_ jumpy. They work whether someone wears them or not, so we basically have to chase them down."

"Perfect," Rai sighed. "We'll let's split up and search. No doubt we're going to run into the _Goof Troop_ along the line."

"There is another team we are facing?" Omi asked as Kimiko and Rai started towards a farther part of the oasis. "Why was I not aware?"

"Uh, Omi," Clay started, leading the little monk to another part. "Rai's bein' sarcastic. I'll explain along the way."

******JP******

Rai and Kimiko pushed through the shrubs surrounding them and found a small lake with small animals drinking confidently.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, like something out if a magazine," Rai agreed. He grabbed her hand and they drew closer to each other.

"Oh, _barf_!"

The couple spun around to see Stryker and Jack come out of the trees and sneer at them.

"You two are worse than a bad soap opera!" Jack declared, gripping his stomach to emphasis.

"Now all we need is for one of you to die," Stryker said, pulling out the Eye of Dashi. "Hope neither of you have a twin."

The monks glared at the boys and pulled out their own Wu, commencing the fight. Behind them a pair of red converse (empty) were sitting in the shade, once in a while shifting anxiously. They flew into the air when Jack was thrown at a nearby tree; he yelped as the shoes landed in his lap.

"Hey!" he shouted, grasping them before they could move. "I got the-"

Rai was on him in a second, attempting to wrench the shoes from him. They were glowing gold before they could blink.

"Raimundo," Jack started, struggling to keep hold of the Wu. "I challenge you to a-"

Suddenly one of the shoes slipped out of their hands and kicked both of the boys in the face. They lost control of the other one and flopped on their butts, leaving Kimiko and Stryker to try and grab them. They too were unsuccessful, and in the end they only ended up knocking heads as the Danger Shoes jumped over them and sped off deeper into the forest.

"...Ow..." Jack murmured.

"Okay," Stryker grumbled, turning to the monks and rubbing his head. "We'll tell everyone that they shoot lightning if _you_ _two _tell everyone they shoot lightning."

"...Deal," Kimiko and Raimundo agreed.

******JP******

"So, what do these Shen Gong Wu things _do_ anyway?" Cinder asked as she and Entropy searched the foliage around the path they were following.

She tugged at the brown bullet belt Entropy had thrown over a red, high collared Japanese tank top; the black pants the other girl had shoved at her were much tighter than she was used to, and she'd spent all of ten minutes trying to push the legs into the shin length, military styled boots. Entropy even tied a long, yellow ribbon around her forehead and wrapped her hair up into two large buns. Her eyes were deeply lined, lacking the streaks Entropy had, but that was fixed by the guns strapped to her hips; they had the same spiral design as Jack's goggles (she doubted she would use them though). As uncomfortable as she was, it felt good to fit into a group for once.

"They're effects differ," Entropy told her, looking up and examining a tree. "I don't know what this one does, but basically you have to look for something strange."

"Oh...so...like sneakers without feet?"

Entropy whipped around and joined Cinder in watching two red converse skipping from one side of the jungle to the other, only five feet in front of them.

"...Yeah, those qualify," Entropy said, inching towards the Wu.

It appeared as if the Wu "spotted" the girls as they neared it, and they quickly jumped up and sped away from them. The girls sprinted after as fast as they could; Entropy was arm's length away when she was suddenly dowsed with freezing water that sent her flying away from them. Cinder skidded to a stop as Clay, Omi and Dojo came onto the path she was on.

"H-Hubba..." Dojo spat out.

"Who in tarnation?" Clay exclaimed at the new face. "Don't tell us Spica got to you too!"

"It appears as if Spicer's seduction powers are more effective than we first thought," Omi said. Cinder cocked an eyebrow at his archaic sounding speech. "New friend, we implore you to join our side instead. Jack Spicer will lead you down a path of evil, deception-"

"And failure," Clay put in.

"Can't forget failure," Dojo agreed.

Before Cinder could respond, Omi was whisked out of sight, only able to let out a short squeak. She and Clay searched the area around them; Clay shouted as something struck him in the back, throwing Dojo onto the ground. He swiveled around to find Entropy crouched at his feet, holding her shin and cringing.

"Dude! You're like a _wall_!" she complained.

"Yeah, you remember that!" Dojo growled, shaking his fist at her.

"Don't wanna fight ya, young lady," Clay said as Entropy stumbled into her fighting position. "In fact, I'll feel a lot betta if y'all stepped outta the way real nice like."

"Ugh," Entropy complained, drawing the Komori Sword. "You're drawl is giving me a _headache_! _Komori Sword_!"

She disappeared from sight, then reappeared and landed a punch on Clay's face. He stumbled back and took a stance, but was plowed back again. He only caught glimpses of Entropy's smirk each time she hit him. Cinder was only able to watch in awe as Entropy moved at inhuman speeds and fought with inhuman strength. She even thought she saw her appearing upside down. Clay thought the same thing, and quickly reached his solution. He stepped back and, just as he thought, Entropy froze only inches from him.

"What the-!" she cried.

"The Komori Sword only works in the shadows, little lady," Clay reminded her. "So you're a little trapped right now."

Entropy's eyes widened as she saw that Clay had stepped into the only spot of sunlight around them. She tried to move again, and again, but to no avail.

Dojo stuck his tongue out at her and stuck his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers tauntingly.

"Crap..." she grumbled.

"Nice seein' ya again, Miss," Clay said, politely tipping his hat. "Hope we meet again on friendlier terms."

"Cinder!" Entropy called as she helplessly watched Clay walk away, Dojo back on his shoulder. "Cinder c'mon, do something!"

"W-What do you want me to do?" Cinder squeaked, her eyes still wide. "I-I can't fight if he's going to use some sort of magic!"

"He won't even _touch_ you! Didn't you hear him, he doesn't fight _girls_!"

Cinder's eyebrows raised, then her face darkened.

"Sexist _pig_," she growled, starting after him.

Entropy zipped back to the trunk of the tree and watched her leave.

"That girl's bipolar..." she mumbled.

******JP******

"Hey, Cowboy!"_  
_

Clay turned to see the brunette from earlier standing nearby.

"Can we _help_ you?" Dojo asked.

"I wanna fight," Cinder said, a dark glint in her eye.

"Oh, uh," Clay stammered. "I don't take to fightin' girls, Miss. It's the-"

"Why? 'Fraid you'll lose?"

Clay furrowed his brow at how audacious this girl was proving to be, much different from the timid girl he _thought_ she was.

"I ain't _afraid_ ah anythin', Miss. It just ain't right fightin' a girl."

A smirk formed on Cinder's face, and then to Clay's surprise she twisted her body away from him, stretched her right leg forward, and leaned back on her left leg, her knee bent. Her right fist pointed towards Clay and her left hand was open, her fingers pressed together. Dojo's jaw dropped.

"You...know Tai Chi?" Clay asked, stunned.

"My mother taught it to me before she died," Cinder said, loosening her fist so her fingers draped back towards her wrist. "What's the matter? Surprised?"

"Quite a bit. It seems I misjudged you."

Clay shifted into his own Tai Chi stance, a hand at his belt while the other was straight out in front of him; he leaned forward on one leg and straightened his other.

"I still ain't wantin' to fight ya, Miss," he said. "But I figure it'd be a great dishonor if I didn't now."

"Now you're talking."

She zipped forward and snapped her leg up, slapping Clay's hand away; he blocked with the other hand when she brought her kick straight down. She sent similar strikes at him, which he all blocked. Somewhere in the middle of their fighting Dojo was thrown off Clay's shoulder; he got a clear sight of the Danger Shoes.

"Clay!" he shouted. "I hate to break up your date, but-"

"My _what_?" Clay asked.

Cinder shouted as she landed a kick square in Clay's throat. He gagged as she raced over towards the Wu. They jolted, and then jumped out of her reach.

"Hurry, Clay," she heard Dojo say. "Before the Danger Shoes get away!"

_Danger Shoes_, she thought as she stared at the shaking sneakers. _Guess that makes sense._..no..._it doesn't make sense that shoes sense danger, but maybe..._

She took a tentative step towards them, and they immediately took two steps back.

"...I, uh, I'm not much of a threat..." she stammered, feeling quite stupid. "You don't have to be afraid of me..."

The Wu stopped shaking, and then a bit of the red faded from them. Cinder waited, and then walked up and plucked them from the grass.

"Huh," she marveled.

She tensed as Clay grabbed hold of the sneakers as well, causing them to glow.

"Guess you an' I are gonna fight for these," he told her.

"Uh, say what?"

"Cinder, I challenge ya to a Xiaolin Showdown."


	37. Episode 4: Chapter 8

**For those who already read Episode 4: Chapter 8: I redid the chapter to include the description for Cinder's outfit. Thank you to the guest who pointed out that I didn't put it in. **

**-Stryker**

"Uh..." Cinder stammered, furrowing her brow. "I...wasn't briefed on those..."

"Oh, uh," Clay started, losing his strengthened pose. "It's a battle for the Wu. We wager the Shen Gong Wu we have, against the Shen Gong Wu we want. You're new friends didn't tell you that?"

"No...they said something about battling, but they didn't really explain how."

She looked down at her guns.

"And I'm guessing I don't have these Shen Gong Wu things."

"No, you don't," Clay sighed. "How're we gonna do this now?"

The two stood in silence, looking down at the Danger Shoes.

"I'm goin' out on a limb and sayin' that Jack or Stryker have your Wu," Clay said. He gave her a meaningful look through his blonde bangs. "If I let go are you gonna run off with these?"

Cinder thought carefully about that, then slowly shook her head.

"Alright, I'm gonna let go, an' we're gonna find your teammates so you can choose what Wu to fight with."

She tilted her head at this, then her eyes widened as he actually did let go.

"...Okay, so," she started, staring down at the Wu, then searching the trees. "Where do you think they are?"

"No idea," Clay answered honestly.

"Maybe if we follow the sound of bickering, we'll find them," Dojo suggested, hopping onto Clay's shoulder and giving him a quizzical look. "Can't be too hard."

"After you, Miss," Clay said, gesturing for Cinder to go ahead.

******JP******

"So _I_ hate the forest," Jack said, swinging his arms around to ward off the giant mosquitoes.

"Yeah, I hear you," Stryker said, smacking the side of his face, ultimately missing the bug that had stung him. "At least we lost those monks though."

"Sure but we also lost the Wu-"

"Hellloooo?"

Both the boys jumped, then scanned the area for the voice. Stryker caught sight of Omi, hanging upside down in a tangle of vines; he nudged Jack and pointed to the monk, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," he said as he and Jack came underneath Omi's head. "You look like someone hung you out to dry."

"How can I?" Omi asked innocently. "I have yet to become wet."

The boys' smirks faded and they sighed.

"You know," Stryker said. "He just-"

"Takes all the fun and smashes it against a wall?"

"Excuse me," Omi interrupted. "I know that we are enemies, but I was hoping that your good natures would shine through and you would help me down."

He flashed a big smile at them, to which Jack and Stryker cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, _no_," Stryker said instantly.

"Maybe some _other_ good-natured soul will come help you," Jack told him as they started walking away. "Like, maybe, a _squirrel_."

Omi's eyes bulged out of his skull as the boys high fived each other and snickered to themselves.

"_Snakey_!"

Stryker yelped as something zipped over and wrapped their arms around him, spinning him around with the impact.

"Enny," he squeaked, pushing his cousin off him. "Stop hugging me."

"It's not my fault," Entropy whined. "I can't get the Komori Sword to stop working! I've been stuck in the shadows waiting for Cinder to come back from her battle with Clay."

"Say _what_?"

"Okay, with the Wu," Jack started, taking the Sword from her. "If you drop it, it stops working, and you have to call its name to activate it again."

"Oh...right, that makes sense."

She skipped over to the light she hadn't been able to touch and waved her arm in it, finding that the Wu's effect had been released.

"Cool," she said. "Now, let's go find Cinder. She might be having a pretty hard time dealing with the big hick."

"Oh, I can only imagine."

The three hurried down the path. Omi shifted again in an attempt to free himself, but only managed to trap himself more.

"Hey, Chrome Dome!"

The young monk looked down and saw Kimiko and Raimundo jogging up to him.

"You one with the bats or something?" Rai joked.

"I have met no bats today," Omi answered. "Although I believe I am, as one says, 'dangling on the edge of my chain'."

Kimiko and Raimundo rolled their eyes and sighed.

"You know, he-" Kimiko started.

"Takes all the fun and smashes it against a wall?" Raimundo finished.

"Strange," Omi said as they tried to help him out of the vines. "That is _exactly _what Jack Spicer said before he, Entropy and Stryker started after Clay and the girl with the pretty brown hair."

"The girl with the _what_?" Rai asked as they paused their assistance.

"I believe her name is Cinder. She is the new member of Jack Spicer's team."

Rai and Kimiko exchanged a glance, then quickly yanked Omi out of the trees and raced down the path.

******JP******

"So you're a real Southern kid then."

"Yessir," Clay said with a smile. "Born n' raised. Till I joined M. Fung and the others I'd never been outside Texas."

"Yeah, I've never been outside of New York," Cinder said as he held a branch out of her way and she stepped over a fallen limb. "At least, not until today."

Dojo sat quietly and studied the two. Even though Cinder was on Jack's side, he felt as if she wasn't threatening. Not as threatening as Stryker or Entropy were.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," Clay continued. "What brought ya'll ta Jack's side anyway?"

"I found his flyer hanging up in my step-sister's gym. Honestly it wasn't what I thought it was going to be."

"What did it _say_ it was?"

"Just that they are a group of outcasts."

Clay chuckled a little as they stepped back onto the path they had originally been on.

"Yep, they're outcasts alright," he said. "But they're like that for good reasons. Jack is thinkin' about dominatin' the world more often than not, Stryker's about as trustworthy as a saber-toothed jackrabbit, and that Entropy girl's as loony as a loon."

"Oh, really?" Cinder asked, furrowing her brow. "They don't seem like that to me."

"Ya haven't hung out with them for long. Look, I ain't gonna try changin' your mind, but I'll suggest you make sure ya'll know who yer hangin' out with."

"...Yeah...I'll make sure of that..."

The two of them heard someone shriek ahead of them. They looked up to see Entropy, Stryker and Jack farther up the path, running towards them.

"_Cinder_!" Entropy shouted, coming up and wrapping her arms around her. "You're okay!"

She shot a quick glare at Clay as the boys finally caught up and furrowed their brows.

"What're you doing here, cowpoke?" Jack asked.

"The lady needs some Wu," Clay told them, surprising them. "Ya'll didn't think of that before you let her wander on her own?"

The others thought of that as Cinder sheepishly looked down at the Danger Shoes.

"So, what, you're just here to make sure she got here safely?" Stryker asked suspiciously. "Forgive me for not buying that."

"No, I'm here to make sure she gets some Shen Gong Wu so we can battle. We both grabbed them Danger Shoes there, but she don't have nothin' to wager."

"Oh...okay," Jack said, taking off his backpack and rummaging through their Wu.

They waited quietly for him to find something; while Jack, the Youngs, and Cinder felt awkward, Clay seemed absolutely patient, as if he did this all the time.

"Okay, so you can use the Fist of Tebigong," Jack said, handing the Wu to Cinder. "It gives someone powerful punches and stuff."

"You activate it by saying it's name," Stryker informed her.

"Okay," Cinder said, giving the object a once over and then turning to Clay. She held out the Danger Shoes. "So walk me through this again?"

Clay nodded and put his hand on the Wu, bringing its glow out again.

"Wait..."

They stopped and looked over at the others, who were giving Cinder a disbelieving gaze.

"Your..._really_ going to let him challenge you?" Entropy asked. "...You're not going to...you know-"

"Cheat?" Stryker finished bluntly.

"No..." Cinder answered. "Why would I?"

"Because that's how they play," Clay explained before they could. "It's their number one strategy."

"It is not!" Jack growled. "It's plan _B_!"

"I thought _running_ was plan B..." Stryker mumbled.

"Well, it's not really how I do things, guys..." Cinder said.

"Today's a good day to _start_," Entropy said. "If Mister Meathead wasn't on the Monk Side he'd be cheating too."

The glare Clay sent her clearly said she was wrong.

"Do whatever you want, Cinder," Jack said with a shrug. He gave her a nervous grin. "Just make sure to win, alright?"

Cinder blinked, then smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Alright then," Clay said, going into Showdown mode. "The game is Earthquake. The first to the Shoes wins. I'll be wagerin' my Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Fist of Tebigong."

"Um...alright..."

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

******JP******

Rai, Kimiko and Omi staggered as the earth beneath them shook.

"Oh _man_," Rai mumbled as they raced towards the trembles.

They came to a drop off instead of a clearing, and caught sight of Jack, Entropy, and Stryker on the other side. Kimiko pointed down and they saw Clay facing a girl with long chestnut hair and the Fist of Tebigong strapped to her thin wrist.

"Who the...?" Kimiko started.

"Her name is Cinder."

The monks turned to see Dojo slinking up to them.

"We know," Raimundo said, letting the little dragon climb onto his shoulder. "Just a little surprised. She looks so normal."

"And _very_ feminine," Omi added, scratching his head. "I am surprised she can even _lift _the Fist of Tebigong."

Kimiko's eye twitched at this comment.

Down in the chasm Clay and Cinder were examining the stone paths that each were supposed to follow; around the paths were bottomless pits that were spitting up giant boulders every second.

"Just try yer best, alright?" Clay called to Cinder. "Even if ya get hit, it won't hurt. This whole thing is like a hologram."

"Y-Yeah...sure..." Cinder stammered as one of the boulders shot up next to her.

"_Gong yi tanpai_!" Clay shouted.

He raced off down the path as Cinder stared at him in surprise.

"It means-" Jack started.

"_Go_, I know!" Cinder finished to everyone's surprised. "I just didn't think he knew Chinese!"

Everyone's jaws dropped a little at her knowledge as she too ran for the Wu. The boulders that were shooting out of the pits were starting to rain down on the path, drilling craters into the stone and breaking down into projectiles. Clay swiftly dodged the rocks, using the Thorn of Thunderbolt to zap the ones he couldn't avoid. Cinder, however, was using only her own abilities to keep herself safe from the stone bombs; if anything, the Fist of Tebigong was proving to be a hindrance.

"_Cindy_!" Entropy shouted. The sound of Shay's nickname caught Cinder by surprise and caused her to stop and turn around; the Fist of Tebigong instantly dragged her arm to the ground with its weight. "Use the Wu to smash the rocks!"

"Wha? How?"

Their instructions from earlier flashed back to her as one of the raining stones fell towards her.

"F-Fist of Tebigong!" she cried, forcing the Wu in the rock's path.

The stone collided with the Fist and crumbled, the pieces missing her by inches. She sighed as the Fist fell again, then regained herself and started her race again. She could make out the Danger Shoes ahead, but it looked like Clay was closer to them than her. In a last ditch effort she swung the Fist at every rock that came at her; Clay heard all the smashing and saw that Cinder was gaining on him.

"This would be a good time to forget _chivalry_, Clay!" Raimundo called.

Clay shook his head at this comment. Cinder was close enough to take advantage of the slight distraction; she jumped over one of the raining stones, flipped in the air, and slammed the Fist into the earth, creating a crevasse that zipped to Clay and exploded near his feet; Clay leapt out of the way, ultimately ending up farther from the Danger Shoes than he wanted. He saw Cinder race past him and cringed.

"Seismic Kick: Earth!" he shouted.

He slammed his foot into the ground, sending a wall of stone at Cinder. She heard the smash and shrieked when she saw it. Instinctively she held the Fist out to block it; the wall collided with the Wu and shoved her backwards, even as she attempted to stop it. To everyone's surprise the wall started to glow gold as it slowed to a stop. Cinder gasped and stepped away from it as the others stared at her in shock.

"What in tarnation...?" Clay marveled.

"How?" Rai croaked. "How in the...?"

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap..." Jack repeated as Stryker shook his head silently.

Entropy was the first to snap out of it and notice how close Cinder was to the Shoes.

"_Cinder_!" she cried, catching the other girl's attention. "Grab the shoes!"

Cinder whipped around and saw the Shoes. Clay had only just woken up when she reached out and grabbed them, returning the terrain to normal.


	38. Episode 4: Chapter 9

"Nice try, Clay," Raimundo sighed as they watched the other team jump up and down in victory once more.

"Yeah, she was a lot stronger than she looked," Kimiko said.

"I believe we have underestimated our opponent once more," Omi moaned.

Clay's eyes were glued to Cinder; something inside him warmed when she smiled.

"I don't know about y'all," he said, touching his hat self-consciously. "But I don't think I underestimated her. I think rather met my expectations."

His friends gave him a strange look as he climbed onto Dojo's back, fixing his hat again.

_Only time he fidgets with that this much is when he's nervous..._ Rai thought, turning and looking back at Cinder. _Or sheepish..._

He shook the possibility away, but only a little. Clay didn't usually fall for girls, but that didn't mean he _hadn't_. Cinder saw that they were leaving and separated from the group, running towards Dojo as he ascended.

"Wait, Clay?" she shouted up to him. He looked down, a little shocked that she was near them. "I thought about what you said, about knowing who you're hanging out with."

Jack, Stryker and Entropy felt their stomachs tighten. After all their convincing, would she join the monks instead? She and Clay had been alone for a while; no doubt the cowpoke had taken the time to trash talk them.

"I think you're right. Jack and Stryker and Enny, they are a little crazy."

They all cringed as the monks brightened. Cinder looked back and saw the defeated look on Jack's face, then turned back to Clay.

"But craziness adds character, you know?" she continued, much to the monks' chagrin. "So, I think I'm good on this side. Thanks for the offer."

"Yeah, sure..." Clay mumbled. "Any time..."

She gave him a small smile and stepped back; Dojo shook his head and flew off towards the temple. Entropy ran up and bear-hugged Cinder from behind.

"I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!" she cried as the boys joined them. "I knew you wouldn't leave us."

"I thought you would," Stryker admitted; Entropy smacked his arm in response. "Glad you didn't though."

"Did you really mean that though?" Jack asked hesitantly. "I mean, about craziness adding character?"

"Sure," Cinder said with a shrug. "I'm not exactly sane myself, you know? If it doesn't add character, than I'm lost."

"Yay! We're all characters!" Entropy cried. She looked up at the hot sun. "Let's go be characters at Jack's house. It's too hot here."

"Yeah, we probably should go," Stryker agreed, pushing his Mohawk off his forehead and heading to the jet. "I'm driving."

"Oh come on!" Entropy complained, chasing after him. "You _always _sit in front, it's _my_ turn!"

Jack and Cinder smiled at the cousin's arguing, then followed, side by side.

"You did really good out there," Jack told her, finding himself unable to make eye contact.

"Thanks," Cinder said, smiling at him. "I probably wouldn't have won without that Fist thing."

"Oh, yeah? Glad I could help, you know?"

Stryker saw that they were lagging and put his hand on the horn, then stopped. He recognized that goofy grin on Jack's face, and immediately smirked and sat back in the seat.

"Tell 'em to hurry up," Entropy ordered, trying to see around him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna go ho...are they flirting _again_?"

Stryker shushed her as Jack finally opened the door and let Cinder in first. Stryker nonchalantly tapped on the wheel as the two settled into the back seats. Entropy pretended to fix her makeup in the mirror, although it was noticeably pointed at her teammates. Cinder saw this and furrowed her brow.

"...What?" she asked.

"Nothing," the cousins answered together.

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," he said. "'Cause you guys agree..._never_."

"I'm just waiting for you two to put your seat belts on," Stryker rationalized.

The two looked down at the straps that went from shoulder to hip.

"...We _do_ have our seat belts on..." Cinder told him.

"Then we can _go_, can't we," Stryker said, sending a smirk back at Jack as he turned the keys and lifted the jet off.

Jack understood the look and instantly resembled a tomato. He slumped in his seat and hoped that Cinder didn't think he was flirting...even though he probably _was_...but not _consciously_. The burning feeling that Entropy was shooting him amused glances as she chatted with Cinder were starting to make him fidgety, and Stryker's smirk wasn't making it any better.

"Don't you think Jack?"

He snapped out of his awkwardness and turned to Cinder, who was gazing at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think _Goo Zombies 3_ has a better story mode than _Goo Zombies__ 4_? I always thought the idea of escaping from a prison was much cooler than trying to destroy a computerized zombie virus."

Jack blinked, then tilted his head.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I'm a big computer nerd, and if you think about it in a political sense it means that people should do more things than just sit on the computer and play video games."

Cinder laughed a little.

"Isn't that ironic?" she asked. "Since you have to play the game in order to see that?"

Jack smiled too, finding that, now that he had made eye contact, he couldn't look away at all; Cinder didn't seem to notice as she kept talking to both him and the Youngs. Stryker knew off the bat that he and Entropy were just an afterthought now, and the way Entropy met his gaze and grinned told him that she was aware as well.

_This is gonna be fun_, they thought.


End file.
